KINGITSUNE
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: INI SHONEN-AI (YAOI) "Aku tak pernah ingin tubuhku dijadikan wadah untuk moster rubah ekor Sembilan itu. aku sampai kapanpun akan selalu membenci mahluk itu."/"Bagiku, suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi wadah bagi sosok Rubah berekor Sembilan. Aku tak pernah menyesal, justru aku sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu." Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Dia yang ditinggalkan, dia yang di kucilkan, dia yang dicampakan, dia juga yang dibuang.**

**Melenyapkan monster yang bersemayam dalam tubuh, melenyapkan iblis yang mencemaskan kehidupan.**

"**Aku tak pernah ingin tubuhku dijadikan wadah untuk moster rubah ekor Sembilan itu. aku sampai kapanpun akan selalu membenci mahluk itu."/"Bagiku, suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi wadah bagi sosok Rubah berekor Sembilan. Aku tak pernah menyesal, justru aku sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu."**

**Mereka hanya melihat apa yang ada di depan mata. Membuang sosok itu tanpa tahu bahwa mereka telah membuang sumber kebahagiaan, pembawa kedamaian, pemberi keberuntungan.**

Malam itu bulan purnama menyinari desa Konoha yang tengah mengadakan festival Kuil Inari. Tepat pada malam yang bertanggal sepuluh oktober itu pula di sebuah gua di pinggir desa itu tengah berlangsung kelahiran sepasang bayi kembar dari pasang ternama di desa itu, Namikaze Minato yang baru saja menjadi seorang Ayah tengah menggendong seorang bayi bersurai hitam dengan kulit yang msih kemerahannya sedangkan sang ibu baru Uzumaki Kushina tengah memandang sosok bayi bersurai pirang dengan kulit kemerahannya yang tengah dimandikan oleh perawat yang membantu peroses persalinannya.

"Kushina-chan, lihat putra pertama kita. Dia sangat tampan dan sehat. Matanya juga indah." Ujar Minato menyodorkan sang bayi bersurai htam ditangannya.

"Ya, Minato-kun. Dia sangat tampan dan sehat, aku juga bisa merasakan aliran cakra yang besar mengalir dalm tubuhnya. Apa nama yang akan kau berikan pada malaikat kita yang satu ini Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina sembari membelai surai hitam sang anak penuh saying.

"Bagaimana jika Menma? Lalu sang adik kita beri nama Naruto." Usul Minato dengan senyum cerianya memandang lembut sang putra sulung.

"Nama yang bagus. Kita gunakan saja itu."

Perhatian Kushina yang tengah memandang putra sulungnya teralihkan saat Biwako sang istri Hokage ketiga datang bersama perawat yang membawa anak bungsunya.

"Bagaimana keadaaan Naruto Biwako-sama?" taya Minato sambil menidurkan Menma disamping Kushina.

"Keadaannya cukup menghawatirkan. Tekanan cakra yang dimilikinya sangat lemah dan kondisi fisiknya juga tak begitu kuat. Aku rasa itu sibabkan oleh cakra Kyuubi yang sedikit bercampur dalam tubuhnya." Jelas Biwako membaca lembaran kertas yang berisi data kesehatan sang putra bungsu.

Saat itu juga Minato dan Kushina merasa takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka. Mereka dinberikan dua putra yang sangat manis tapi tetap tak sempurna. Betapa Kushina merasa sangat membenci Kyuubi saat itu juga karena telah menyakiti putra bungsunya namun keterkejutan mereka berdua terintrupsi saat mereka mendengar teriak kesakitan dari Biwako dan sang perawat disusul dengan suara bariton yang mengejutkannya.

"Serahkan Kyuubi atau anak bungsumu akan mati Yondaime Hokage." Ancam sosok bertopeng orange sepiral dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tengah menodongkan kunai kearah Naruto.

"A-ap- Siapa kau!" seru Minato penuh amarah

**Kingitsune**

†††

**By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

**Delapan tahun kemudian.**

Seorang anak bersurai pirang kini tengah bermain ayunan sendirian di sebuah taman di desa Konoha. Surai pirang cerahnya bergerak lembut mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup lembut, mata biru sapphire indahnya tambah memancarkan kehangatan penuh keceriaan.

Ia bermain sendiri di sana. Tak ada yang menjaga, tak ada yang menemani. Lebih tepatnya tak ada yang mau dan berani untuk melakukan hal itu. Sering bahkan setiap hari ia selalu mendengar orang-orang mencacinya, menghinanya dan menyakitinya. Mengatakan ia monster, mengatakan ia pembunuh, mengatakan ia pembawa sial dan mengatakan ia jelmaan monster rubah.

Namun ia tak pernah mengambil pusing akan perkataan menjijikkan itu, ia tak pernah melaporkan kekerasan yang di terimanya kepada Hokage atau yang lainnya, ia tak pernah melakukannya bukan karena tak ingin, tapi itu semua percuma. Tak ada yang akan membelanya, tak ada yang akan melindunginya. Bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun.

Tak banyak orang yang mau bersikap baik padanya, hanya segelintir orang saja Hokage Ketiga contohnya. Pemimpin Konoha generasi Ketiga itu selalu baik dan memanjakannya dan selalu melindunginya, sangat berbeda sekali dengan Hokege Keempat yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tak pernah membelanya bahkan terlihat sangat membencinya. Yang berikutnya adalah keluarga Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen favoritnya, mereka selalu mengijinkan Naruto makan disana lain dengan toko atau kedai lainnya yang selalu melarang bahkan mengusirnya jika ia ingin belanja di tempat mereka.

Walau ia diperlakukan sedemikian buruknya, ia tak pernah memendam dendam kepada mereka, walau terkadang hatinya sakit dan merasa tak terima atas perlakuan mereka, ia tetap tersenyum dan menganggap semuanya bukanlah apa-apa.

Ia sadar apa yang menyebabkan seluruh warga Konoha membencinya. Ia tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya di katakana sebagai monster. Sudah sejak lama ia mengetahuinya, sejak tiga tahun lalu saat ia hampir mati ditangan para warga yang mengeroyoknya.

**.**

**Flashback**

"MAU LARI KEMANA KAU MOSTER!" teriakan murka itu terus terdengar di telinga bocah mungil yang tengah berlari menjauhi kerumunan. Nafasnya tersengal, keringatnya bercucuran, beberapa bagian tubuhnya di penuhi luka memar dan beberapa ada yang mengalirkan darah.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU! KAU HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN DARI KAMI ATAS PERBUATAN MU LIMA TAHUN LALU" suara lain kembali etrdengar, beberapa batu yang di lempar oleh rang-orang di belakangnya mengenai punggungnya dengan keras membuat tubuhnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU KEHILANGAN IBUKU." Suara seseorang yang cukup muda meneriakinya.

"KEMBALIKAN AYAHKU!"

"KEMBALIKAN SUAMIKU!"

"LENYAP SAJA KAU MONSTER!"

Teriakan amarah, cacian penuh penghiaan, kata-kata kasar penuh denam. Ia sudah sering mendapatkannya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang selalu medapatkan perlindungan dari sang ayah. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun mendapat bantuan. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung. Diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang mengejarnya juga tampak beberapa ninjanyang turut serta.

Langkah dari kaki mungilnya tak memberi pertolongan banyak padanya. Para pengejarnya semakin dekat, sedangkan tubuhnya sudah mulai leleah. Salahkan tubuhnya yang lemah, salahkan tubuhnya yang tak memiliki aliran cakra yang normal. Kalau saja ia tidak lemah dan memiliki kekuatan tentu ia sudah berhasil kabur atau bahkan melawan balik. Namun bila ia melawan ia hanya semakin memebuat drinya dibenci.

Terus berlari sekuat tenaga Naruto tak sadar bahwa telah memasuki wilayah pemukiman yang sepi dan berada di ujung gang yang buntu. Ia panic. Tak ada jalan keluar dan pengejarnya kini ada dihadapannya. Takkan ada yang menolongnya.

"HAHAHA SEKARANG KAU AKAN MATI MONTER."

Tawa penuh akan rasa bangga akan sebuah tindak kejahatan itu berkumandang. Membuat tubuh ringkih Naruto bergetar ketakutan.

"BUNUH DIA."

Ia berdoa pada tuhan untuk di berikan kesempatan untuk hidup, emmohon sebuah pertoongan namun sepertinya itu mustahil.

"ENYAHKAN DIA DARI DESA KITA."

Desa ini juga desanya kan? Ia terlahir di desa ini. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin desa ini.

"PEMBAWA SIAL."

Dia bukanlah pembaw sial. Tapi kenapa orang-orang itu masih saja mengatakan hal itu? bukan dia yang menyebabkan penyerangan monster lima tahun lalu. Bukan dia.

"PEMBUNUH."

Dia bukan pembunuh. Bahkan saat itu dia belumlah mengenal dunia. Dia baru saja terlahir dari Rahim hangat milik ibunya saat itu. ia bahkan belum tau bagaimana rasanya di peluk hangat kedua orang tuanya.

"MONSTER!."

Dia bukan moster. Bukan dia yang menyebabkan kehancuran itu. tapi kenapa semua menyalahkannya? Kenapa bukan kakakya? Kenepa hanya dia? Kenapa?

Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya di angkat tinggi lalu di benturkan ke tanah, darah mengalir dari setiap lukanya, pandangannya mulai memburam dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia tak dapat mendengar apapun, ia hanya melihat gambaran blur dari penglihatannya. Ia hanya melihat seseorang mendekatinya dengan sesuatu yang menyala merah dan tak lama ia merasakan panas membakar tubuhnya.

Orang-orang desa membakarnya hidup-hidup.

.

Perlahan membuka mata, yang Naruto lihat hanyalah kegelapan, namun tak berlangsung lama kegelapan itu mulai menipis memperlihatkan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan air yang menggenanng sebatas mata kaki. Di hadapannya tampak jejeran pilar-pilar besar membentuk penjara dengan kegelapan di dalamnya.

Perlahan ia mendekati penjara raksasa itu. tubuhnya bergetar lemah dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar. Darah menetes perlaha dari ujung tubuhnya dan memar menghiasi warna kulianya yang seharusnya berwarna kecoklatan. Langkahnya terhenti saat merasa ia melihat sebuah pergerakan didalam penjara besar nan gelap itu. tubuhnya tegang namun tidak takut.

Tak berselang lama apa yang ada di balik jeruji besi itu mulai terlihat. Sebuah gumpalan bulu yang bergerak-gerak lembut dan pelan. Membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mendekat. "Bola bulu?" ucapnya polos dengan mata berbinar semakin mendekat memasuki penjara itu.

'**APA MAKSUMU DENGAN BOLA BULU, BOCAH!?'** suara berat penuh geraman ia dengar dari arah yang dikiranya bola bulu itu, bergerak-gerak, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak mengamati lebih teliti benda raksasa di depannya.

'Bisa bicala!' serunya kegirangan kini berlari mendekati benda itu, tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang menjerit sakit.

'**TENTU SAJA BISA! DAN AKU BUKAN BOLA BULU, BOCAH! AKU KYUUBI!**' seru bahluk itu lagi menunjukkan wujud besarnya. Seekor rubah orange dengan sembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai lembut. Mata merah dengan pupil verticalnya memandang Naruto nyalang dengan seringai tajam memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tajam.

'Lubah! Ekolnya banyak!' seruan itu terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mendekat dan memeluk kaki depan si rubah yang mengaku Kyuubi itu. tak memeperdulikan perkatan dan tatapan tajam sang rubah besar.

'**HEH! BOCAH SEPERTIMU TAK TAKUT PADA KU?'** pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut si rubah bersamaan dengan tangan-kaki depan- nya yang mengankat Naruto lalu meletakkannya di moncongnya yang besar.

'Takut?' bertanya dengan pancaran mata polos memandang salah satu mata merah si rubah yang ada di hadapannya. "Tidak! Kau lembut!" serunya lagi memeluk moncong si rubah erat. 'Hangat~' lirihnya sambil memejamkan mata.

'**AKU MONSTER YANG MENYEBABKAN KAU MENDERITA KAU TAHU!? AKU BISA SAJA MENYAKITIMU.'** Ucap mahluk itu memandang Naruto yang ada didepan matanya.

'Hm~ Tapi Nalu cuka. Buluna hangat. Lembut. Nyaman.' Ucap Naruto tak perduli, malah semakin menyamankan tubuhnya berbaring di moncong Kyuubi.

'**BAGAIMANA BILA AKU MEMAKANMU SEKARANG?!' **Ancam Kyuubi lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Tak takut. Nalu kan kuat. Hehe.' Bukannya terusik Naruto malah senang saat merasakan aliran angin yang berhembus disekitar tubuhnya.

'**HEH! TUBUH DENGAN PENUH LUKA ITU KAU BILANG KUAT. KAU YANG SAMPAI BISA ADA DI SINI ITU MENUJUKKAN KALAU KAU ITU LEMAH!' **geram Kyuubi dengan dengusan kasar.

'…' tak ada jawaban cadel yang membalas ucapan dari Kyuubi, namun ia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil yang ada moncongnya itu bergetar pelan diiringi dengan isakan tangis. "Hiks..hiks.."

'**HEH! CENGENG!' **ejek Kyuubi, merasa senang akhirnya bisa membuat bocah yang ada di moncongnya ketakutan. Namun tampaknya dia salah.

'Hueeeeee~ hikss… hikss.. hueee~ ' tangisan kencang terdengar membuat telinga si rubah cukup berdung apalagi bocah yang ada di moncongnya bukannya bergetar ketakutan malah semakin memeluknya semakin erat.

'huueee~ Cyuubi tak cuka cama Nalu~ hueeee~'tangisan itu semakin kencang membuat Kyuubi gerah sendiri mendengarnya.

'**KENAPA KAU MENANGIS BOCAH!? BERHENTI MENANGIS!'** ujar Kyuubi merasa tergangggu dengan suara cempreng tangisan Naruto.

'Cyuu gak cuka Nalu, hiks, Nalu gak punya teman. Cyuu gak mau temenan cama Nalu hueee~' tangis itu makin kencang, Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat kadaan bocah di moncongnya itu.

Dengan pelan dia mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu meletakkannya di telapak kaki kirinnya. Di husap kepala bersurai pirang jabrik namun lembut itu dengan jari tangan kanannya, perlahan tak ingin melukai si pirang kecil.

'**SUDAH JANGAN MENANGIS. AKU HANYA BERBOHONG. KAU TIDAK CENGENG. KAU KUAT DAN AKU MAU MENJADI TEMANMU.' **Ucap Kyuubi menghapus titik kecil air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto perlahan dengan ujung kukunya.

'Cungguh? Cyuu mau belteman cama Nalu?' pertanyaa itu terucap dari bibir mungil yang kini telah berhenti bergetar itu. matanya berbinar penuh harap membuat Kyuubi harus menahan nafasnya sejenak menguasai diri dari tatapan penuh pesona bocah didepannya.

'**IYA BOCAH. JANGAN MEMBUAT AKU MENGULANG PERKATAANKU.'** Ucap Kyuubi lagi kini menggelitiki perut Naruto dengan pelan.

'hehehhahaha hen-hetikan Cyuu. Hahaha. Ne Cyuu pel-kenalkan nama Nalu Naluto Ujumaki. Nama Cyuu cyapa?' dengan pandangan berbinar dan kepala yang di miringkan Naruto bertanya. Tampak sangat imut di mata Kyuubi.

'**AKU SUDAH TAHU NAMAMU BOCAH! KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU KYUUBI ATAU KURAMA.'** Kata Kyuubi yang kini lagi-lagi memindahkan Naruto ke moncongnya.

'Cyuubi Kulama? Kula-Kulama-nii!?' seru Naruto senang. Akhirnya ia kini mendapatkan seorang teman yang akan selalu menemaninya bermain.

'**HEH! TERSERAH KAU BOCAH.'**

'Yeyy! Kulama-nii. Nalu punya teman~ Nalu punya teman.' Senandung kekanakan itu mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan yang besar itu. namun harus terhenti karena Naruto meringis merasakan sakit di tubuhnya 'Cakit~ hiks'

'**JANGAN MENANGIS. AKAN KU SEMBUHKAN LUKAMU. SEKARANG KAU PULANGLAH.'**

'Kulama-nii akan belmain dengan Nalu nanti?' tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang memelas, seperti seekor kucing kehujanan yang minta di pungut.

'**YA. SUATU SAAT NANTI.' ** Dan perlahan cakra merah yang keluar perlahan dari permukaan moncong Kyuubi mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Memeberi kehangatan dan perasaan nyaman membuat Naruto tertidur lelap dengan tenangnya, semetara di kenyataan sana luka-luka dalam tubuh Naruto berangsur-angsur pulih.

**Flashback off**

.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tahu bahwa didalam tubuhnya terdapat seekor rubah, ia tak perduli apa kata orang-orang menegnai rubah itu. baginya rubah itu adalah bola bulu yang lembut dan hangat. Teman pertama yang ia miliki.

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**Dia yang ditinggalkan, dia yang di kucilkan, dia yang dicampakan, dia juga yang dibuang.**

**Melenyapkan monster yang bersemayam dalam tubuh, melenyapkan iblis yang mencemaskan kehidupan.**

"**Aku tak pernah ingin tubuhku dijadikan wadah untuk moster rubah ekor Sembilan itu. aku sampai kapanpun akan selalu membenci mahluk itu."/"Bagiku, suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi wadah bagi sosok Rubah berekor Sembilan. Aku tak pernah menyesal, justru aku sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu."**

**Mereka hanya melihat apa yang ada di depan mata. Membuang sosok itu tanpa tahu bahwa mereka telah membuang sumber kebahagiaan, pembawa kedamaian, pemberi keberuntungan.**

**Kingitsune**

†††

**By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Namikaze Menma. Putra sulung dari Yondaime Hokage itu kesehariannya tak pernah lepas dari para Anbu yang selalu melindunginya. Bersembunyi disetiap sudut desa dan menjaganya dari semua niat jahat dari para musuh ayahnya. Menma tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik. Seorang adik kembar yang penampilannya agak berbeda dari dirinya.

Jika dirinya memiliki rambut hitam kelam maka adiknya Naruto memiliki rambut sepirang ayahnya. Jika mata Menma berwarna merah maka adiknya berwarna biru sappire indah yang kadang membuat Menma iri. Salah satu persamaan mereka hanyalah tiga garis kumis di masing-masing pipi mereka namun ketebalannya pun berbeda. Milik Menma lebih tebal dari pada milik adiknya.

Menma tahu bahwa kehidupan adikknya tidaklah senyaman kehidupannya. Dan ia tak perduli akan itu. Ia membenci adiknya, adiknya itu memiliki semua kesama mereka dengan sang ayah sedangkan Menma tak ada. Adiknya itu memiliki senyum cerah yang selalu membuat ia terlihat bahagia sedangkan ia tidak. Ia tak bisa tersenyum dengan cerah seperti adiknya itu. Ia tak mau berpura-pura bodoh hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang itulah yang seharusnya berlaku baik padanya, bukan dirinya.

Katakan jika Menma itu arogan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Selain itu Menma juga sebenarnya cukup membenci orang-orang desa yang selalu berbuat baik padanya. Mereka penjilat, mendekati dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan semata. Di belakangnya, orang-orang itu pasti akan menghinanya, menyebutnya monster sama seperti adiknya, menyebutnya pembawa sial dan mengata-ngatainya.

Walau Menma tahu tak semua yang dikatakan orang-orang itu adalah fitnah belaka. Misalnya dirinya yang monster itu. Separuhnya adalah sebuah kebenaran. Karena didalam dirinya terdapat seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang menyerang desa delapan tahun yang lalu. Menma membenci rubah itu, gara-gara hewan sialan itu ia harus hidup menanggung dendam para warga desa, gara-gara rubah itu ibundanya meninggalkannya dan gara-gara rubah itu ia di sama-samakan dengan adiknya yang lemah dan tak memiliki aliran cakra.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sepulangnya dari akademi Menma selalu melakukan latihan yang ia lakukan di arena berlatih di mansionnya. Ya, dia adalah seorang calon ninja begitu pula dengan adiknya. Ia memiliki aliran cakra yang sempurna, sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk menggunakan tehnik-tehnik ninja tingkat D sampai tinggkat B.

Kadang ia heran sendiri, apa sebenarnya tujuan Hokage Ketiga memasukkan adiknya yang tak memiliki aliran cakra ke akademi. Hal itu hanya memalukan nama Namikaze saja. Untung adiknya itu tahu diri, dengan menggunakan nama ibunya Uzumaki sebagai nama belakangnya.

Kali ini Menma sedang berlatih menguasai tehnik _**Futon : Rasengan**_ yang diajari oleh ayahnya kemarin sore, setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya ia diijinkan untuk berlatih tehnik level A. Tehnik level A ini belum bisa ia kuasai sepenuhnya namun ia sudah paham teori dasarnya. Mengumpulkan cakra dan memadatkannya dengan arus pola melingkar. Rumit namun menarik, memmbuat Menma tertantang.

Saat orang-orang memuji kemampuan Menma dalam menguasai tehnik-tehnik ninja, ia sama seklai tidak bangga. Semua itu karena ia merasa telah dibantu oleh monster rubah yang ada ditubuhnya. Rubah itu memberinya banyak cakra sehingga mempermudah Menma dalam menggunakan tehnik-tehnik tingkat tinggi yang memerlukan jumlah cakra yang banyak dan ia tak menyukai hal itu. Ia benci dibantu oleh monster itu. Monter rubah yang sangat ia benci.

.

Berbeda dengan Menma yang lebih berkonsentrasi pada ninjutsu ajaran Ayahnya, Naruto yang tak menadapat pelatihan atau bimbingan dari orang yang memiliki kemampuan cenderung meningkatkan Taijutsunya. Beberapa tehnik dasar dan kuda-kuda yang berbeda-beda telah ia kuasai. Terimakasih pada Kyuubi yang membantunya berlatih dan menuntunnya jika ada kuda-kuda atau gerakan yang salah.

Naruto biasanya belajar dari gulungan perkamen yang ada di perpustakaan, dan terkadang meminjam secara diam-diam gulungan yang ada di perpustakaan mansionnya. Dari semua perkamen tehnik dasar Taijutsu itu Naruto akui ia tertarik dengan salah-satu tehnik rahasia dari klan Uzumaki, klan Ibundanya.

Tehnik itu merupakan tehnik yang diajarkan khusus kepada para penjaga Kuil Inari yang ada di sebelah timur hutan klan Uzumaki. Menurut Kyuubi, tehnik rahasia itu merupakan tehnik perpaduan antara keanggunan dan kekuatan. Lebih memanfaatkan daya serang lawan sebagai sumber tenaga dan melawan dengan gerakan cepat, vital namun lembut. Kata Kyuubi dia bisa saja mengajarinya namun kekuatan fisik Naruto belum memadai, oleh karena itu, Naruto lebih memilih melatih kekuatan fisiknya.

Salah satu latihan yang ia lakukan adalah mengejar kelinci liar di tengah hutan yang lebat. Latihan itu dapat meningkatkan kecepatannya juga kegesitannya dalam menghindari serangan dari depan. Pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan itu akan membuatnya meningkatkan kemampuannya dalam menghindar juga kelincahnnya. Selain berlatih ia sekalian bisa mencari lauk untuk makan siang dan makan malamnya.

Latihan kejar-kejaran itu ia lakukan selama satu sampai dua jam, ada saja hewan yang ia jadikan target pengejaran. Mulai dari kelinci, rubah, tikus tanah, sampai burung dan tupai dibuatnya lari terbirit-birit. Setelah latihan itu ia akan melatih gerakan-gerakan dasar Taijutu tangan kosong dengan beban yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya, setelahnya berlatih melempar suriken.

Latihannya itu ia lakukan semenjak pulang dari Akademi hingga malam menjelang. Ia yang tak lagi tinggal di mansion Namikaze membuatnya bebas untuk pulang jam berapapun. Dan ia menyukai hal itu. Walau sedikit kesulitan untuk mengakses perpustakaan Namikaze namun ia memiliki jalan sendiri untuk memasuki mansion itu.

Untuk makan, biasanya ia akan membeli ramen di tempat Paman Teuchi-bila sedang malas berburu-, jika beruntung ia akan diajak makan di rumah Shikamaru atau Chouji yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak pertamakali memasuki Akademi, tak jarang pula ia akan diajak makan oleh Kiba namun ia tolak. Bukan karena tak suka pada Kiba, ia hanya tak ingin bertemu dengan ibu Kiba yang galaknya minta ampun. Hahaha.

†††

Siang itu di akademi sedang diadakan tes untuk kelas Naruto, tes sederhana, hanya melempas suriken dan bertarung ringan. Satu persatu murid di panggil secara berpasangan oleh Iruka yang menjadi wali kelasnya.

Di mulai dari Ino yang melawan Hinata dan dimenangkan oleh Ino, Sakura melawan Kayo yang tentunya di menangkan oleh si gadis Haruno itu. Shino yang melawan Kiba yang dimenangkan oleh Shino setelah membuat Akamaru gatal-gatal akibat sengatan serangga milik Shino, lalu Shikamaru vs Chouji yang berakhir damai membuat seisi kelas ricuh dan Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu menyusul Menma yang melawan Takaeru yang tentu di menangkan oleh Menma dengan tampang cool dan pandangan mata yang merendahkan lawannya yang kalah telak, hingga akhirnya nama Naruto di sebut menyusul nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tampak pemuda bersurai gelap yang melawan hukum gravitasinya tengah berdiri menuju arah arah Iruka, dibelakangnya tapak Menma menyemangati Sasuke dan teriakan para fansgirl yang membahana.

Seperti yang telah diintruksikan sebelumnya, penilaian pertama yang dilakukan adalah melempar suriken. Jumlah yang diberikan adalah 10 suriken yang telah ditandai dengan warna berbeda yakni merah dan biru. Sasuke mendapatkan yang berwarna merah sedangkan Naruto berwarna biru.

Kedua pemuda murid akademi itu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing. Bersiap-siap melembar suriken mereka kearah target didepan mereka yang jumlahnya hanya satu. Jadi mereka akan berlomba dan bersaing untuk menacapkan suriken mereka kearah satu target itu.

"Hajime." Aba-aba diberikan Iruka dan disusul dengan teriakan nyaring para fans Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlomba melempar suriken mereka, satu persatu menancap pada target walau ada beberapa yang saling terbentur dan membuat suriken itu keluar dari jalur yang diharapkan.

Setelah semua dilempar, Iruka lalu memereiksa target lemparan. Tampak beberapa suriken manancap disana sedangkan sisanya berhamuran di tanah. "Sasuke Uchiha 4 buah suriken dan Naruto Uzumaki 3 buah." Ucap Iruka. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal karena sisa dari suriken yang menacap berhasil dihalangi oleh Naruto.

"Sensei! Kalau Sasuke menancapkan 4 dan Naruto 3, dimana suriken birunya lagi satu?" tanya Kiba yang tengah membantu memungut suriken yang berceceran di tanah. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, suriken birunya kurang lagi satu buah.

"Coba kau cari di balik pohon, sepertinya Naruto sempat meleset melemparnya." Ujar Iruka yang dibalas anggukan patuh oleh si majikan Akamaru itu. Memasuki semak mecari suriken yang kesasar sengat menyebalkan bagi Kiba, untung ia anak baik dan a.

"HUAAAA! HEBIII!" teriak Kiba keluar dari semak secara terburu-buru. Menghampiri Iruka and berdiri dibelakangnya. Kiba sebenarnya bukan taku pada ular tapi geli sekaligus jijik melihatnya.

"Dimana Kiba?" tanya Iruka berjalan mendekati semak dengan Kiba dibelakangnya disusul Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji si quartet pembuat onar sementara siswa dan siswi lainnya berdiri sejauh mungkin dari semak.

"Disemak-semak. Sudah mati, tertancap suriken Naruto tepat dikepala." Ujar Kiba menunjukan arah dimana ia melihat ular malang itu.

"Huaahemm~ Kalau sudah mati kenapa kau berteriak ketakutan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menguap lebar sambil merguman 'merepotkan' dengan wajah malasnya.

**BUAK**

Sebuah jitakan kesal diberikan Kiba pada Shikamaru. "A-aku bukan takut Bodoh! Aku jijik melihatnya!" ujar si pemuda pecinta anjing itu membela diri, diiyakan oleh gong-gongan Akamaru yang ada di atas kepalanya. Si korban hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit keran dijitak.

Perlahan si pelempar suriken a.k.a Naruto mendekati ular itu, hendak mengambil suriken pencabut nyawa(?) yang dilemparnya. "WAAAA! NARU JANGAN KESANA!" teriak Kiba histeris membuat Naruto terkekeh tak menghiraukannya.

"Sensei. Sepertinya ular ini berbisa. Lihat moncongnya yang tajam itu." ucap Naruto berjongkok menunjuk ular berkulit putih bersih dengan garis keunguna di bagian matanya itu.

"Kau benar. Ular ini sedikit aneh." Ucap Iruka ikut berjongkok disebelah Naruto.

'**ITU ULAR MILIK OROCHIMARU.'** Suara berat dan menggema itu muncul dalam pikiran Naruto.

'Kura-nii? Apa maksudmu?' batin Naruto.

'**SEBAIKNYA KAU JAUHI ULAR ITU NARU. ATAU KAU AKAN KENA SIAL. UNTUNG****SAJA KAU TAK DIGIGIT ULAR SIALAN ITU.'**lanjut Kyuubi dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Ya sudah. Kita lajutkan ujiannya. Biarkan saja ular itu disana." Ucap Iruka menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Mereka berlima lalu meninggalkan bangkai ular itu sendirian, tak sadar bahwa bangkai ular itu mulia mengelupas dan menghilang menjadi debu.

.

Penilaian dilanjutkan, kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah saling beradapan dengan padangan datar ala Uchiha dan padangan sengit penuh emosi khas milik si surai pirang ditengah lingkaran yang menjadi arena mereka.

"Hajime!" seru Iruka lagi memberi aba-aba.

Dengan cepat Naruto memberi serangan pembuka, mengarahkan tinjunya kearah pipi Sasuke namun dapat dihindar dengan mudah oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Tak tinggal diam Sasuke pun turut memberikan serangan beruapa hantaman kearah perut Naruto bersamaan dengan serangan Naruto yang berupa tendangan menuju arah yang sama yakni bagian perut.

**BUAGH**

Kedua sosok bocah itu terdorong kebelakang oleh kekuatan serangan lawan mereka. Mereka meringis pelan mengusap wilayah perut mereka.

"Lumayan, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke berusaha memancing amarah Naruto.

"Berisisk kau TEME!" balas Naruto sembari mengambil kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

Tak berselang lama Naruto kembali menyerang, mengarahkan tendangannya kearah kaki Sasuke yang dapat dihindari dengan melompat diudara. Tangan kiri Sasuke bertumpu pada kepala si pirang membantu mengangkat tubuhnya keudara lalu dilanjutkan tendangan keras kearah Naruto.

**BUAGH**

**BRUKK**

Naruto terlempar keluar batas arena yang berbentuk lingkaran lalu Iruka menghentikan pertarungan dan mengumumkan Sasuke sebagai pemenangnya. Seluruh gadis yang menonton pertandingan bersorang girang karena pangeran mereka menang tak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih terduduk di tanah yang kotor.

"Kau hebat Naru." Ucapan bernada malas itu terdengar dari samping Naruto diikuti uluran tangan oleh si empunya suara.

"Sankyuu Shika." Balas Naruto menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru. Dibelakang Shikamaru tampak Kiba dengan cengiran tiga jarinya dan Chouji yang menawarkan potato chip nya pada Naruto yang ditolak dengan halus.

"Tak perlu sedih Naru. Kau sudah hebat berhasil menendang si Uchiha sombong itu." ucap Kiba menyemangati dan dibalas dengan cengiran lebar khas Naruto.

.

"Kau berhasil ditendang." Suara monoton mengusik ketenang sang bungsu Uchiha. Dengan pandangan menusuk ia memandang orang disampingnya yang berani membuat moodnya tambah buruk.

"Berisik kau Menma." Ujar Sasuke kesal saat mengetahui Menma tengah menunjukkan seringahnya.

"Dikalahkan oleh anak yang tak memiliki cakra." Lanjut Menma memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam si bungsu Uchiha tak perduli. Padahal di dalam hati ia sangat kesal.

"Kau yang seorang Uchiha dikalahkan oleh anak tanpa aliran cakra. Memalukan." Tak merasa puas Menma masih terus memanasi-manasi Sasuke hingga akhir bocah emo itu muak dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju arah Naruto tanpa mengetahui bahwa Menma meneyringai senang.

.

"Dobe." Ujar Sasuke yang kini berdiri tak begitu jauh dari Naruto yang berbincnang ribut dengan Kiba.

"Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto ketus, ia masih kesal karena telah dikalahkan oleh si Uchiha sombong.

"Suatu saat nanti akan kubuat kau kalah dan berlutu dihadapanku." Ucapnya datar lalu pergi begitu saja membuat quartet pembuat onar melongo.

"HAH?/Haa?/Hee?/Mendokusai" seruan bingung meluncur dari empat bocah itu. terdengar jelas seruan Naruto yang paling kencang. "APA MAKSUDMU TEME!" lanjut Naruto meneriakai Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya dengan gaya cool. Tak dihiraukan.

"TEMEEEEEEE!" raungan kesal Naruto terdengar menulikan telinga ketiga temannya,

Sedangkan si bungsuUchiha hanya menyeringai dan Menma yang terkekeh senang melihat tontonan yang baru saja diberikan oleh kembaran dan temannya itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingitsune**

†††

**By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, angin berhembus pelan dengan awan-awan putih tebal yang menghalau terik matahari. Begitu sejuk dan tenang membuat Naruto sang pemuda berparas secerah mentari itu enggan untuk bangkit dari singgasana tidurnya, namun mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ujian kelulusan akademi maka dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan ranjangnya yang nyaman dan aman.

Setelah besiap-siap, dengn sangat terburu-buru Naruto melesat menuju arah akademi tentunya setelah mengunci apartemennya. Ia berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan lirikan aneh dan benci dari para warga. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di akademi dan menjalani ujian yang telh di katakana Iruka-sensei kemarin.

Ya, kemarin Iruka-sensei wali kelaas Naruto sudah menjelaskan hal-hal apa saja yang diajukan dalam ujian kali ini. Terdiri dari Bunshin, Henge dan tes Shuriken. Begtu mudah untu calon ninja yang akan menghadapi kekejaman dunia ninja tapi setidaknya Naruto bersyukur karena henge dan bunshin dapat ia lakukan dengn baik walau memiliki aliran chakra yang bisa di katakan sangatlah lemah. Sedangkan shuriken, itu sangatlah mudah bagi Naruto mengingat ia selama ini selalu berlatih fisik, shuriken dan kenjutsu setiap harinya,

,

Naruto tiba paling terakhir di kelas, untung saja Iruka-sensei belum datang sehingga ia tak perlu dihukum. Dengan senyum mentarinya ia berjalan tenang menuju arah bangkunya berada. Barisan kedua paling belakang di samping Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur berada. Sebenarnya hampir setengah dari penghuni kelas tidaklah menyukai Naruto. Hasutan orang tua mereka untuk menjauhi si moster dipenuhi dengan patuh oleh mereka sedangkan sisanya memilih acuh tak perduli contohnya Aburame Shino yang pendiam dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka lebih senang menganggap Naruto tak ada di dalam kelas ini. Sedangkan tema-teman yang mau menerima Naruto hanya lah beberapa saja Shikamaru dari klan Nara, Kiba adik dari Inuzuka Hana dan putra kepala klan Akimichi Chouji. Mereka adalah empat biang masalah di kelas yang sering membuat sang wali kelas pusing tujuh keliling.

Tak selang beberapa lama sang wali kelas akhirnya tiba diikuti para guru penguji, ada kepala Klan Nara berdiri paling dekat dengn Iruka, diikuti yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage dan paling terakhir ada Mizuki-sensei.

Semua siswa tampak tegang melihat tim penguji yang akan menilai kemampuan mereka. Siapa yang tak kenal tiga petinggi di jajaran petinggi Konoha no Sato itu? ketua klan Nara merangkap ketua ahli strategi kepercayaan Hokage ketiga dan keempat, sang Kiiro no Senko Yondaime Hokage serta sang propesor Sandaime Hokage. Entah mereka harus merasa senang atau sedih karena hal ini. Di satu sisi mereka senang karena bisa bertemu dengan para petnggi yang pasti sulit untuk di temui sedangkan di sisi lain mereka merasa sial karena yang menilai adalah orang-orang hebat yang tentunya tak sebanding dengan mereka.

"Baik. Karena semua sudah hadir, kita akan mulia ujiannya. Semua harap keluar kelas dan menuju wilayah prektek." Ujar Iruka-sensei memerintahkan seluruh murid untuk mengukutinya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, ujian pun dimulai. Ada yang semangat menanggapinya ada juga yang malas dan lebih memilih untuk tidur. Seperti yang sudah Iruka –sensei katakana sebelumnya, ujian dimulai dengan Ujian Melempar Shuriken secara individual pada target tak bergerak.

,

.

Ujian telah usai, pengumuman kelulusan akan dilakukan esoh hari bersamaan dengan pembagian kelompok. Para calon ninja bernafas lega sambil berharap cemas mengenai kelulusan mereka besok. Sementara Naruto sendiri tidak begitu perduli. Ia yakin pasti banyak pihak yang akan menetang kelulusannya dari akademi bahkan menghalangi jalannya menjadi ninja.

Pagi yang cerah, hari yang indah utuk dijalani dengan penuuh semangat. Yah, haruusnya sih begitu namun tampaknya tidak bagi para calon ninja yang kini tengah terselimuti aura tegang didalam kelas mereka. Walau dikatakan terselimuti aura tegang, tak semua siswa yang mengalaminya. Naruto sendiri yang datang paling terakhir terlihat santai, tertidur bersama Shikamaru disampingnya, Chouji yang sibuk memakan kerpik kentangnya, Kiba yang terus berkoar menyuarakan ambisi masa depannya tentang ninja terhebat yang ditanggapi dengan gonggongan dari Akamaru lalu Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Menma dengan ekspresi stoick mereka, entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

Setelah menati urang lebih 15 menit akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, kedatangannya membuat pehatian para siswa terarah kepadanya kecuali yang tengah tertidur tentunya.

Setelah mengucapkan salam basa-basi yang ditanggapi dengan wajah tak sabaran para siswa, Iruka-sensei akhirnya menyampaikan hal-hal yang ditunggu para siswa.

"Selamat. Kalian semua lulus menjadi Genin." Ujar Iruka membuat kelas menjadi hening untuk sesaat yang berikutnya dipenuuhi dengan teriakan suka cita memekakkan telinga membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya, "Lalu untuk _Rocky of The Year_ kali ini jatuh pada Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Menma dengan rata-rata nilai 98.'' Ucap Iruka yang ditanggapi dengan teriakan menggila dari para fans girl Sasuke dan Menma.

Setelah menunggu hingga kelas kembai tenang, Iruka lali membacakan pembagin Team Gennin. (_skip ke Team 7_)

"Untuk Tim 7 anggotanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke..." Ujar Iruka-sensei mulai membaca nama anggota Tim 7, sekilas ia melirik sang bungsu Uchiha yang tampak tak perduli akan teriakan para fangirl yang memujanya. "Haruno Sakura..." sebut Iruka berikutnya.

"YOSSHHAAAAA! Makan itu Ino Pig!" seru gadis bersurai musim semi yang duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke, jari tengah tangan kanan gadis itu teracung mengarah pada seorang gadis bersuai pirang pucat yang duduk di dua deret bangku dibelakangnya. Gadis pirang itu tampak sangat kesal dan mulai membalas makian dari teman masa kecilnya. "AWAS KAU JIDAT LEBAR!"

"Ehem.." deheman pelan dari Iruka menghentikan acara adu mulut-yang hampir berubah menjadi adu bogem- dari dua fans fanatik si Uchiha bungsu. "Yang ketiga... Namikaze Menma." Lanjut Iruka yang ditanggapi dengan teriakan protes dari para siswa yang merasa bahwa pembagian kelompok untuk tim 7 sangatlah tidak adil karena ada dua orang brodigy dari masing-masing klan pada tim itu. Sedangkan beberapa gadis memprotes karena menganggap tak adil Sakura sekelompok dengan dua pemuda idaman mereka.

"TENANG! Ini adalah pembagian yang telah disetujui oleh Hokage-sama." Seru Iruka menenangkan anak didiknya "Selain itu masih ada satu anggota khusus yang diminta secara langsung oleh Sandaime-sama untuk masuk dalam tim 7 ini. Anggota khusus itu adalah..." Kalimat yang Iruka ucapkan membuat kelas seketika hening. Semua menatap penuh tanda tanya kecuali dua pemuda bersurai raven yang duduk di bangku yang sama itu. Mereka berdua hanya menaikan sebelah alis mereka berusaha memasang ekspresi seolah-olah tak perduli.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Iruka adn seketika seluruh pandangan para siswa terarah pada sosok pemuda pirang yang kini tengah tertidur di pojok belakang kelas bersama Shikamaru si bocah jenius klan Nara.

"Naruto Uzumaki... apa kau mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan!?" tanya Iruka penuh emosi namun tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari si pemuda pirang. "Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Iruka lagi namun tetap nihil.

_BRAKK_

Suara gebrakan meja yang keras membuat kelas terdiam dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang terpampang jelas di wajah para siswa. Perlahan sosok pemuda pirang itu mulai terjaga, menunjukkan mata biru indahnya yang menatap seluruh kelas. "Emm... Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan polos mengusap rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Apa kau mendengar perkataanku?" tanya Iruka lagi mentap nyalang si Uzumaki yang tampak cengengesan (?).

"Eng... yang mana?"

"Grrr... Uzumaki Naruto berdiri diluar kelas SEKARANG!" seru Iruka penuh emosi, sedangkan si pirang hanya menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas tak memperdulikan tatapan benci dari sebagian siswa.

"Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru malas yang ternyata terjaga akibat dari seruan murka Iruka.

"Shikamaru Nara! Jika kau tertidur lagi maka kaupun akan bernasib sama seperti Naruto!" ancam Iruka menatap jenius klan Nara berwajah pemalas itu. "Hahh~ Benar-benar merepotkan~"

.

"KENAPA SENSEI KITA BELUM MUNCUL JUGA SIH!" teriakan frustasi meluncur dari satu-satunya gadis didalam kelas tersebut, sementara tiga pemuda lainnya hanya mendengus dan menguap. "NARUTO BODOH! BERHENTI MENGUAP! APA KAU TAK PUAS TIDUR DARI TADII!" maki gadis itu pada pemuda pirang yang merebahan diri di atas meja dibelakanganya.

"Apa kau tak lelah berteriak dari tadi Haruno-san?" tanya balik pemuda pirang itu. Mata birunya terpejam dengan kedua tangan terlipat dibelakang kepala dijadikan bantal, kaki kirinya diluruskan sedangkan kaki kananya ditekuk keatas. "DIAM KAU IDIOT!" teriak gadis itu hendak memukul si pemuda pirang.

"Haruno." Seruan tenang dan dingin menghentikan tindakan si gadis musim semi, tubuh gadis itu terlihat sedikit bergetar takut saat matanya bertemu dengan mata obnix kelam Sasuke.

Setelah melihat gadis itu duduk kembali di bangkunya pandangan Sasuke kini terarah pada satu-satunya pemuda pirang disana, sekilas pandangan dimatanya melembut. Hanya sekilas dan selanjutnya menjadi dingin kembali. Tak ada yang sadar akan hal itu kecuali pemuda bermarga Namikaze yang tengah pura-pura tidur disebelah kiri bungsu Uchiha.

Tak selang beberapa lama Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dengan posisi duduk bersila di atas meja ia menatap dengan sayu kearah pintu masuk kelas sesekali ia menguap dan mengusap matanya yang agak memerah. Tepat saat Naruto hendak turun dari meja pintu kelas terbuka diikuti oleh seorang peria bersurai abu-abu yang memasuki kelas, satu mata sayunya menatap anak-anak di kelas tersebut. Dari pemuda Uchiha yang menatapnya intens, bocah Namikaze yang membuang muka, gadis Haruno yang tampak kesal dan bocah pirang yang menatapnya tanpa emosi. Kosong.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku sedang menolong nenek-nenek di tengah jalan." Ucap lelaki itu tersenyum walau yang terlihat hanya mata kanannya saja. "Temui aku diatap sekarang." lanjutnya dan lelaki itu lenyap dalam kepulan asap.

.

Atap Akademi di Konoha dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon rindang serta bangku-bangki yang berada di bawah bayang-bayang pohon yang teduh. Dengan ketinggian diatas dua puluh meter membuat tempat itu dipenuhi dengan angin sejuk yang menenangkan. Pada jam istirahat tempat itu menjadi tempat favorit untuk mengahabiskan waktu baik untuk makan siang ataupun hanya tidur. Dari atap itu juga dapat terlihat pemandangan rumah-rumah warga Konoha juga taman Konoha yang tepat berada tepat di tengah desa Konoha,

Namun sesejuk dan serindang apapun tempat itu jika berada dibawah paparan sinar matahari musim kemarau tetap saja panas. Itulah yang membuat gadis di Tim 7 itu menggerutu kesal, sementara tiga anggota lainnya anya duduk dengan tenang memandang si calon guru yang tengah membaca buku dewasa. Beruntung Naruto berada tepat di bawah bayang-bayang pohon.

"Sebutkan nama, hobi hal yang kalian suka, hal yang kalian benci dan cita-cita kalian."ujar lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu, matanya tak teralih sedikitpun dari deretan kata di buku yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa bukan Sensei saja yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Lagipula Sensei sedikit mencurigakan." Gadis bersurai merah muda satu-satunya itu menatap sang guru dengan curiga.

"Hn.. baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hobi... kalian belum cukup umur. Kesukaan... kalian belum dewasa. Yang ku benci... orang yang menghianati temannya sendiri. Cita-cita... kalian tidak perlu tahu. Kau yang pertama Pinky." Tunjuk si guru pada Sakura yang tampaknya sedang kesal.

'Jadi dia hanya mengenalkan namanya saja.' Batin empat anak itu

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Hobi... #melirik Sasuke# Kyaaaaaa~ Yang ku suka... #melirik Menma# Kyaaaaaa~ yang kubenci Naruto idiot. Cita-cita... #melirik Sasuke dan Menma# Kyaaaa~ Yang-"

"Cukup! Berikutnya kau Uchiha." Sela Kakashi menghentikan fangiling-an Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Cita-cita... tidak, ambisiku adalah membunuh seseorang." Hawa dingin menguar dari tubuh satu-satunya Uchiha di sana membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"Selanjutnya Kau" lirik Kakashi pada Menma yang ada di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nama Namikaze Manma. Yang kusuka Berlatih. Yang kubenci Orang bodoh **#memandang Natruto penuh benci#** Cita-cita menjadi ninja yang yerkuat di dunia."

"Kau yang erakhir Pirang." Mata Kakashi menatap Naruto dalam.

"Naruto. Yang ku suka tidak ada. Yang ku benci tidak ada. Cita-cita... kalian taupun tak ada gunanya. Naruto menjawab datar tak memperdulikan pandangan dari rekan-rekan setimnya.

Menghela nafas pelan Kakashi memijit keningnya. Merasa tim yang akan dia bimbing ini walau berisi prodigy tapi akan sangat menyusahkan untuk mengaturnya.

"Kenapa kita harus satu tim dengan anak idit itu sih. Padahal kan satu tim itu harusnya berisi 3 orang genin." Sakura menggerutu memanyunkan bibirnya berlagak sok imut dihadapan dua pemuda tampan didekatnya.

"Itu adalah perintah Hokage Ketiga, Haruno. Kita tak bisa menentang bukan." Menma menanggapi dengan datar, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Pasti dia memohon-mohon pada Hokage Ketiga untuk diluluskan dari ujian genin dan masuk tim. Anak tak berguna seperti dia manamungkin bisa menjadi ninja. Iya kan Sasuke-kun~" pandangan mata gadis merah muda itu bersinar-sinar dengan wajah yang di buat seimut mungkin.

"Sudah. Kali ini hanya itu saja. Besok datang ke training ground tujuh pukul 06.00 jangan telat dan jangan sarapan sebelumnya kalau tidak kalian akan muntah karena kita akan mengadakan ujian Genin."

"Kita kan sudah lulus ujian genin. Kenapa malah ujian lagi?" Menma bertanya dengan wajah yang tertekuk-tekuk, kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Ujian yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya adalah ujian untuk lulus dari akademi. Sedangkan ujian untuk menjadi genin ditentukan oleh guru pendamping kalian masing-masing, cara dan aturannya pun beragam seseuai dengan kebiasaan si guru. Jadi sampai jumpa besok." Kabut putih muncul tiba-tiba dan keberadaan si guru hilang entah kemana. Naruto hanya memandang dengan bosan. Setelah semua kabut putih itu hilang ia bangkit dan meninggalan atap akademi tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang memanggiilnya dengan kesal ataupun Menma yang mendelik padanya.

'_Besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan. Ia kan Nii-chan?'_

'**GRRRR~'**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Bagi Sasuke tak ada yang lebih berarti dari membalaskan dendam akan kematian seluruh klannya. Ia takkan memperdulikan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, dan siapa yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun tak selamanya anak Uchiah itu akan bersilap seperti itu. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah menatap sosok pirang di kejauhan sana yang tengah menyendiri di pinggir danau dekat distrik Uchiha. Ia kenal anak itu. Bagaimanapun itachi pernah mengajak anak itu datang kerumahnya dulu dan ibu serta ayahnya sangat menyayangi anak itu. 'dia anak yang baik. Kau sangat beruntung bila bisa berteman dengannya.' Itu yang ibunya katakan ketika menanyakan kenapa anak itu diijinkan sering main ke kediamannya. 'dia anak yang sangat manis, saking manisnya sampai-sampai aku harus melindunginya dari orang-orang jahat. Ku harap kaupun bisa melakukannya Sasuke.' Dan itu adalah jawan dari kakaknya ketika ia bertanya kenapa itachi selalu berada di samping anak itu.

Waktu itu Sasuke sangat membenci anak pirang itu. Keberadaannya merebut perhatian kakak dan orang tuanya, orang-orang di klan Uchiha juga tampak sangat menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu dulu dia selalu bersikap dingin dan membantu Menma mengerjai anak itu walau ia tak tahu apa hubungan anak pirang itu dengan sahabatnya.

Tapi tepat tiga hari setelah pembantaian keluarganya ia melihat kenyataan dari anak itu. Orang-orang yang awalnya hanya diam ketika melihat anak itu kini mulai mencaci maki dan melemparkan barang-barang padanya mulau dari batu, tomat busuk hingga ke kunai ataupun shuriken. Tak jarang ia mendengar isu mengenai kutukan rubah berekor sembilan yang melekat pada anak itu. 'anak itu pembawa sial. Siapapun yang ada di dekatnya pasti akan mati. Itu kata salah satu warga yang tak sengaja ia dengar.

Saat itu Sasuke berpikir bahwa anak itulah yang menyebabkan kesialan terjadi pada klannya. Pasti anak itu yang menghasut itachi untuk membantai klannya. Dan saat itu pula Sasuke mulai membenci Naruto.

**Kingitsune**

†††

**By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Pagi hari di desa Konoha yang damai, burung-burung berkicau menyuarakan semangar pagi ayam-ayam berkokok membangunkan para warga. Disebuah apartemen sederhana di kawasan pemukiman warga sipil tampak sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang tengah bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya yang tebal, seekor rubah orange besar turut bergelug di bagian kaki tempat tidur menghangatkan kaki yang tak tertutup selimut itu. Jam weker di samping tempat tidur berbunyi membuat rubah orange besar di kaki tempat tidur mengernyit. Dengan gerakan yang malas rubah itu bangun dan menyuap, ia menggosok kepalanya yang gatal dengan kaki depan kirinya. Merasa bahawa kesadarannya sudah pulih kembali rubah itu lalu dengan perlahan berjalan menuju bocah pirang yang masih tertidur itu. Dengan kaki depannya rubah itu menepuk-nepuk kepala si anak dengan pelan.

"Uuhh~ 5 menit lagi nii-chan~" gumam anak itu dan menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut. Merasa kesal rubah itu turun dari tempat tidur, rahangnya menggit ujung selimut dan menyentakkannya dengan kuat membuat selimut itu tertarik dan sosok yang tergulung di dalamnnya terjatuh ke lantai. " Ukh. I-tai~" pemuda pirang itu menggosok-gosok dahinya yang memarah karena terbentur lantai.

'**BANGUN GAKI. KAU ADA LATIHAN HARI INI KAN.'** Rubah orange itu menepuk-nepuk surai pirang Naruto dengan pelan sesekali mengusapnya hendak menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Pasti sensei itu telat nii-chan. Nii-chan ingat cerita 'Tachi-nii tentang seniornya yang sering telat itu kan." Menguap pelan Naruto mulai bangkit dan meletakkan selimutnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi sedangkan rubah orange itu telah lenyap keberadaannya.

.

"Naruto bodoh itu kenapa belum datang juga!" gadis bermata emerald itu tampak sedang sangat kesal hari ini. Ia sudah berada di lapangan sejak pukul setengah lima pagi dan ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Sensei yang membuat janji belum juga datang ditambah dengan teman bodohnya yang sangat ia benci juga ikut telat. Kalau saja ia tak jaga image karena keberadaan dua pemuda tampan didekatnya pasti sekarang dia sudah berteriak-teriak marah.

Tak selang bebetapa lama dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda pirang dengan jumsuit orangenya berjalan dengan pelan menuju arah Sakura. Ia terlihat sangat santai dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat dibelakang kepala, pandangannya tertuju ke arah pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Naruto bodoh! Kau kemana saja hah! Kau tak tahu ini jam berapa hah?" dengan tangan terkepal gadis itu menunjuk Naruto yang baru saja tiba dihadapannya. Naruto sampai harus menutup telinga karena teriakan kencang yang ia terima tepat didepan wajahnya. Sementara dua teman setimnya hanya acuh tak perduli.

_**BOOFF BOOFF BOOFF**_

Kepusal asap tebal muncul tepat dibelakang Naruto, seluruh perhatian tim itu terarap ada ojek asap yang mulai memudar. "Maaf aku terlambat tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Sosok dibelakang Naruto memulai salamnya dengan mata yang masih terarah pada buku orange di tangannya.

"BOHONG!" lagi-lagi gadis bersurai bunga Sakura itu berteriak didepan Naruto dengan tangan yang kini menunjuk wajah si guru tidak sopan.

"Maa~ maa~ karena semua sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita mulai ujiannya." Kakashi mengeluarkan tiga buah lonceng dari kantong senjatanya. Menyodorkan ketiga lonceng itu kehadapan murid-muridnya. "Siapapun yang behasil merebut lonceng ini sebelum jam makan siang maka dia lulus ujian." Kata Kakashi menarik kembali tangannya dan menggantungkan ketiga lonceng itu pada pinggangnya.

"Lo-loncengnya ada tiga, sedangkan kami berempat. Apa yang akan terjadi pada yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng?" cicit Sakura, bagaimanapun dia sadar bahwa kemampuannya itu bisa dibilang tidak ada bedanya dengan Naruto.

"Loncengnya memang ada tiga. Jadi kalian harus berlomba mendapatkannya. Yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng akan gagal dan ku kembalikan ke akademi." Mata sebelah Kakashi memandang anak didiknya dengan tajam membuat Sakura yang ada didepannya menjadi tegang.

"Manamungkin kau berani mengembalikan kami ke akademi. Itu akan membuatmu berada dalam masalah." Menma menjawab dengan santai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku memiliki hak untuk menentukan siapa saja yang pantas menjadi genin yang harus ku bimbing. Sekarang juga kita mulia. Bersiap!" Kakashi memberikan aba-aba sambil meletakkan sebuah jam weker di atas sebuah tiang kayu di dekat sana.

"Tu-tunggu Sensei!" tahan Sakura, jujur ia belum siap bila harus bertarung sekarang.

"MULAI!" dan semua anak-anak itu menghilang dalam kecepatan tinggi, bersembunyi, kecuali Naruto yang kini dengan kecepatan lumayan kencangnya menerjang Kakashi dengan sebuah kunai yang mengarah langsung pada lehernya.

Tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang kunai berhasil ditahan Kakashi dengan mudah, dengan segera tangan kiri Naruto melancarkan pukulan kearah perut Kakashi namun dengan gerakan lincah Kakashi menahan tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangannya yang masih menahan tangan kanan Naruto. Tak menyerah dan merasa dirinya tertangkap Naruto menendang perut Kakashi dan memberikan dorongan pada kedua tangannya membuat Kakashi terdorong kebelakang dan Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kakashi.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan mengambil tempat sembunyi yang setrategis dengan menekan serendah mungkin aura keberadaannya. Dari bawah pohon yang rindang Naruto dapat melihat Kakasih yang masih berdiri dengan tenang sambil membaca buku orange favoritnya.

.

Sasuke saat ini tengah bersembunyi di atas dahan pohon yang rindang, di sampignya ada sosok Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tampak terputus-putus dengan keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan tak perduli akan keadaan Sakura. Sedari tadi dia melihat bagaimana Naruto yang dengan gegabahnya menyerang Kakashi tanpa persiapan walau akhirnya ia berhasil lolos dan menyembunyikan dirinya. 'Dobe' batin Sasuke, dengan segera ia pindah posisi persembunyian saat melihat Kakashi menatap kearah tempat persembunyiannya. Dia ketahuian.

Kini ia tengah bersembunyi di antara semak didekat persembunyian Naruto, entah kenapa ia mersa penasaran akan kemampuan Naruto yang jarang diperlihatkan. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar teriakan histeris Sakura yang melengking 'Bodoh'. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kemana perginya Menma? Sebelumnya ia masih bisa merasakan bereadaan Menma di pepohonan dekat sungai tapi sekarang keberadaannya lenyap tak terasa.

.

Menma sedang kesal. Sangat kesal. Diatara semua jounin pembimbing kenapa harus orang-orangan sawah itu yang menjadi gurunya. Apa ayahnya tak tahu bahwa sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Menma sudah membenci lelaki itu. Saat itu Menma sedang mengerjai Naruto dengan bantuan para warga, saat sedang asik-asiknya melihat kembaran yang dibencinya itu tersiksa, orang-orangan sawah itu malah muncul dan menghentikan kesenangnnya dan pandangan mata malas yang diberikan lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuat Menma naik darah merasa diremehkan. Lalu sekarang orang-orangan sawah itu ingin mengetes kemampuannya? Yang benar saja. Mana mau dia jadi bahan mainan lelaki tak punya semangat masa depan itu.

Saat ini Menma tengah bersembunyi di dalam sungai, dengan menggunakan cakra anginnya ia berhasil membuat gelembung udara yang melindungi sistem pernafasannya. Ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Sasuke, Sakura dan si orang-orangan sawah dengan jelas, tapi diaman Naruto berada?

Selama ini dia penasaran, bagaimana mungkin anak yang tak pernah menjalani pelatihan dari seorang ninja bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya setipis itu? Mungkin kenyataan bahwa dia tak memiliki cakra itu membuat dia menjadi sulit ditemukan. Heh. Anak seperti itu mana mungkin bisa bertahan menjadi ninja, pasti di misi pertama saja dia sudah mati.

Merasa bosan Menma akhirnya memutuskan untuk muncul kepermukaan, tapi yang ditemukannya di permukaan sana bukanlah senseinya yang tengah membaca buku melainkan kembarannya yang tampak tengah memancing ikan dengan umpan seekor cacing, didekat kembarannya itu ia melihat sebuah ember yang sudah berisi tiga ikan tangkapan yang lumayan besar.

Kedua mata beriris identik itu saling lirik selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kontak karena umpannya termakan ikan dan Menma memutuskan untuk pergi mencari si guru mesum. Naruto kembali melempar kailnya dengan tenang tak memperdulikan acara tatap mata sebelumnya, ia memperhatikan kailnya yang bergoyang terbawa arus sungai yang tenang dan seekor ikan yang mulai mendekati umpannya. Dari kejuahan kembali terdengar teriakan histeris Sakura yang mebuat ikan yang awalnya akan memakan umpan Naruto kabur. "Bodoh." Umpat Naruto saat ikan itu bukan hanya kabur tapi juga berhasil mencuri umpan di kailnya.

Kembali ke Menma yang saat ini berdiri di depan Sasuke yang badan tertanam di bawah tanah, di sampingnya Sakura tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi yang tak elit. "Manikmati pemandangan didepanmu Uchiha?" sindir Menma mengingat posisi terlentang Sakura dengan kaki mengangkang tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Berisik Namikaze. Bisa kau keluarkan aku dari sini!" dengan wajah kesal dan sedikit rona merah di pipi Sasuke meminta-memerintah- kepada Menma yang hanya mendengus dan terkekeh. "Kapan lagi kau bisa menikmati posisi yang sebagus ini pantat ayam." Goda Menma sambil membantu mengeluarkan tubuh Sasuke dari dalam tanah.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya mendengus dan menyikut Menma saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah terbebas namun berhasil dihindari. "Sensei gila itu benar-benar kuat. Dia berhasil menjebakku dengan tipuan dan membenamkan tubuhku." Dengan kedua tangannya Sasuke membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada tubuhnya gerutuannya yang didengar oleh Menma membuat sang Namikaze terkekeh. "Bilang saja kalau kau berhasil di bodohi." Satu deathglare meluncur mulus kepada Menma namun tak dihiraukan oleh si korban. "Lakukan sesuatu dan selesaikan ujian menyebalkan ini." Bocah Namikaze itu berjalan mendahulaui Sasuke tak memperdulikan Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Di belakangnya Sasuke mengikutin dengan acuh, masih sibuk mengumpat di dalam kepalanya.

.

"Wahh~ tangkapanmu banyak juga Naruto." Suara malas terdengar dari sebelah kiri Naruto. Bocah pirang itu sadar bahwa sedari tadi guru aneh itu selalu memperhatikannya.

"Iya banyak. Lumayan untukku makan hingga besok siang." Dengan wajah polos Naruto tetap memancing tak memperdulikan kerutan yang muncul di dahi si guru.

"Kau tahu hari ini kau sedang dalam ujian kan?" tiba-tiba hawa di sekita Naruto muali dingin. Dengan kikuk dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Lalu kenapa kau malah memancing disini hah!?" satu jitakan meluncur mengenai kapal Naruto. Bocah itu meringis mengusap kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Aku memancing untuk bekal makanku hari ini dan besok. Aku kan tidak seperti sensei yang sudah bekerja dan mendapat gaji. Aku juga tak seperti anak lain yang bisa meminta kepada orang tuanya." Dengan bibir yang di majukan dan pipi yang mengembung Naruto menggerutu, matanya tampak agak basah menahan sakit dari jitakan yang ia dapat.

"Kalau begitu ujianlah yang benar. Kalau kau lulus kau bisa menjadi ninja dan mendapatkan uang dari misi, kau juga bisa mengabdi pada desa Konoha ini." Suara Kakashi melembut, sadar akan posisi tak menguntungkan yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kalau menerima uang misi aku sih mau saja, tapi kalau mengabdi pada Konoha? Buat apa. Konoha tak memerlukan anak seperti ku bukan?." Dengan perlahan Naruto menancapkan kailnya di atara celah bebatuan sungai, ia berjalan menjauhi si guru yang memperhatikannya penuh tanya.

Tepat beberapa meter dari Kakashi Naruto melempar empat kunai ketitik kepala dan kaki dari si guru yang dengan cepat dihindari, tak hanya sampai disitu. Dibalik jumsuit orange yang Naruto kenakan ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang sepanjang satu meter bergagang hitam dengan ukiran Sakura di sarung nya. Sebuah gantungan berlambang Uzumaki dan dua lonceng emas bersuara nyaring menghiasi bagian ujung gagang pedang. _'Aku tak tahu kalau dia bisa menggunakan pedang'_

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pedang dan yang kiri yang membawa kunai Naruto menerjang Kakashi, pertama-tama ia mengarahkan kunai di tangan kirinya pada kepala Kakashi dan berhasil di tahan dengan menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto, setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat Naruto mengarahkan tebasan pedangnya pada bagian perut Kakashi dan berhasil menggores pakaian jounin yang ia kenakan.

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu mengambil jarak satu meter dari posisi Naruto. Matanya menatap posisi tubuh Naruto yang kini sedang memasang kuda-kuda dasar taijutsu. "Kau ternyata bisa kenjutsu ya Naruto. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

"Sensei tentu tahu bahwa tak ada satupun orang di Konoha ini yang mau melatih monster sepertiku kan Kakashi-sensei?" pedang di tangan kanannya Naruto ayunkan dengan pelan membelah udara menggesek permukaan menghasikan debu. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang namun matanya tampak kosong. Dari kejauhan tampak Menma dan Sasuke yang tengah menonton dengan wajah flat mereka. "Bersyukur sebelum dia pergi, 'dia' sempat mengajariku bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri saat di serang dan bagaimana cara menyerang balik." Dengan satu lompatan Naruto menerjang Kakashi, pedangnya ia ayunkan dengan kencang membelah udara. Kakashi berhasil melompat mundur tapi sebuah kunai dilempar Naruto dan mengenai tepat dileher.

_**BOOFF**_

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul dengan sepotong kayu tertancap kunai jatuh ketanah. Naruto mendecih singkat, mata birunya yang menajam dan kosong mengeksplorasi seluruh area lapangan, ia dapat melihat Menma dan Sasuke yang sedang menontonnya di bawah rindang pohon dengan wajah datar mereka juga Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut horror. "Kalau boleh tahu 'dia' siapa yang kau maksud Naruto-kun?" di atas sungai tampak Kakashi yang tengah berdiri santai dengan tangan kanan memegang buku orangenya dan tangan kiri masuk ke kantong celana.

"Anda tahu pun tak ada gunanya Sensei." Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai lagi di dalam kantong senjatanya. Kali ini ia mengambil kunai yang sisi tajamnya lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Yah. Kau benar. Berhubung kalian sudah berkupul akan ku ajarkan tehnik yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang ninja. Pertama, Taijutsu." Dengan lompatan kencang Kakahi menejang Naruto, menahan kepala dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang. Posisi Naruto saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, tangan kanannya yang membawa pedang sangat sulit di gerakkan dan ia juga tak bisa melihat posisi Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya. Namun ada satu keputusan nekat yang ia ambil. Dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi, Naruto memutar badannya kearah kanan dan menusukkan kunainya ke pinggang kanan sang guru. Berkat pengalamannya di dunia ninja selama bertahun-tahun Kakashi berhasil menghindar dengan mudah kembali ke atas sungai.

"Kedua. Ninjustu." Dengan cepat kedua tangan Kakashi membentuk segel justsu yang lumayan panjang. "**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu **" tepat setelah pelafalan jutsu itu air di bawah kaki Kakashi bergejolak dan membentuk wujud naga air lalu menerjang Naruto.

Sedari awal Kakashi membentuk segel Naruto sudah punya firasat buruk mengenai jutsu apa yang akan digunakan sang guru. Yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah aliran sungai yang tenang namun perlahan mulai bergejolak lama kelamaan. Tepat saat sang guru menyerukan jurusnya Naruto melompat menuju pohon tinggi terdekat. Sedikit terlambat memang tapi setidaknya ia bisa terselamatkan dari terjangan air mengerikan itu.

Dari atas sana ia dapat melihat air yang mulai surut dan tanah di bawahnya menjadi becek serta beberapa pohon yang tak terlalu kuat menahan terjangan air tumbang. "ASTAGA!" dengan segera Naruto turun dari pohon dan berjalan menuju arah sungai. "IKAN-IKAN KU!" seru Naruto, ia terlihat sangat frustasi dengan kedua tangan yang mengacak-acak kepalanya kesal. "Awas saja Sensei mesum itu! Akan ku balas perbuatannya kepada nasib ikan-ikan ku."

"Tenang saja Naruto. Nasib ikan mu aman." Suara sang sensei kembali terdengar dari pepohonan di belakang Naruto. Naruto dapat melihat sang sensei sedang berjongkok di atas dahan pohon, di tangan kirinya tergantung ember ikan hasil pancingan Naruto. Matanya tampak memperlihatkan senyum ramah tapi Naruto tak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Sebuah kunai meluncur menuju arah sang sensei membuat lelaki itu refleks menghindar ke arah dalam pepohonan dan menjatuhkan ember Naruto. "MAKANANKU! AWAS KAU TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju ember dan ikannya yang berserakan di tanah. Sementara sosok pelaku pelemparan kini tengah melakukan serangan kepada sang sensei bersama Menma.

Dua pemuda bersurai raven itu saling bekerja sama, dengan kecepatan mereka masing-masing mereka berhasil menggiring Kakashi menuju area terbuka tempat Naruto berada. "**Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**" "**Fuuton : Kame Kaze**" dua ninjutsu level B itu bersatu menerjang arah Kakashi-sensei berada. Dedaunan dan rumput-rumput yang dilewatinya terbakar dengan seketika. "**Dotton : Fukyuu no Hashira**" sebuah tembok besar terbentuk tepat didepan Kakashi menghalangi serangan dari justu Sasuke dan Menma. Kakashi mengambil nafas lega, dua muridnya ini memang tak bisa diremehkan. Namun belum sampai dia merilekskan badannya sebuah pedang terhunus tepat di punggungnya dan sebuah kunai melesat kencang memutus tali yang mengikat tiga lonceng di pinggang Kakashi. Tak hanya sampai di sana, setelah ketiga lonceng itu terjatuh dan menghasilkan suara yang nyaring Sasuke muncul dari arah samping kiri dengan melancarkan sebuah tendang yang dengan segera di hindari Kakashi dengan melompat ke kanan. Saat ia hendak mengambil lonceng yang terjatuh itu sebuah suriken melesat hampir melukai tangannya. "Jangan lengah pemalas." Suara Menma terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke, di tangannya telah bersiaga dua suriken lainnya.

Mengambil celah yang ada dengan pedang sepanjang satu meternya, Naruto menebas tanah tempat ketiga lonceng itu tergeletak membuat ketiga lonceng itu terangkat ke udara dan dengan sekali ayunan Naruto membelah lonceng itu. Ketiga orang yang menyaksikan itu terkejut dan heran. Mereka terdiam memandang lonceng yang terbelah itu jatuh ke tanah. "Apa maksudmu ini Naruto?" suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan pertama kali, ia memandang Naruto dengan benci namun sosok pirang itu tak perduli dan dengan santai menyarungkan pedangnya kembali membuat lonceng yang ada di gagang pedangnya berbunyi dengan merdu.

"Suara lonceng itu tak indah, membuat suara lonceng emas milikku terganggu." Bersamaan dengan itu dering jam weker yang telah di setting sang sensei bersunyi, pertanda waktu untuk ujian telah selesai. Tak jauh dari sana tampak Sakura yang tengah berlari mendekat dengan kepalan tangan yang siap di arahkan kepada Naruto. "Dan lagi buat apa aku harus besusah payah merebut lonceng bodoh seperti itu? Tanpa merebutnya pun aku sedah memiliki lonceng ku sendiri." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat keempat orang itu berada, ia berjalan menuju arah ember yang sudah ia selamatkan. "Sensei, kalau kau ingin mengajarkan bagaimana harus bekerja sama dalam tim maka jangan libatkan aku. Orang sepertiku takkan bisa bekerja sama dengan siapapun. Benarkan Namikaze-bochama?" dengan tangan kiri membawa ember dan tangan kanan memikut pedang di bahu Naruto meninggilkan tim nya begitu saja.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenapa anak iblis seperti dia harus ada di sini?"

"Kenapa keluarga Hokage-sama harus memiliki anak semerti dia?"

"Pasti anak itu telah di rasuki Monster Kyuubi."

"Harusnya anak seperti itu di bunuh saja sejak ia lahir."

"Buang saja dia keluar desa."

"Bunuh saja."

"Bunuh"

"Bunuh"

"Naruto!"

Senja hari di Konoha tampak indah dengan langit merah keorangeannya. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu berdiri di atas atap gedung Hokage menatap dari kejauhan sesosok pemuda yang berjalan menjauhinya menuju arah perumahan kumuh di pojok desa Konoha, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat beberapa warga yang menatap anak itu dengan tatapan benci bahkan ada yang sampai melemparinya dengan batu tepat mengenai kepala anak itu. Lelaki pirang itu tak tahu apa yang di lakukan pemuda jauh didepannya itu namun dia melihat pelaku pelemparan terkejut dan bergetar lalu jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

Menghela nafas pelan lelaki pirang itu menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin yang meniupi rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Jujur saja melihat penampilan anak lelaki tadi ia merasa seperti melihat cermin. Rambut pirang jabrik yang lembut dan mata sapphire yang indah, wajah anak itu sangat mirip dengan wanita yang ia cintai yang telah direngut dari pelukannya. _'Maaf, Naruto.'_

**Kingitsune**

†††

**By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

_**Flashback**_

"Minato-kun! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibu!" wanita cantik bersurai merah itu berlari kencang menuju pelukan suaminya, mata beriris violetnya tampak berbinar bahagia,

"Eh? EHH! Aku... akan menjadi Ayah?" lelaki pirang yang mendekap istrinya itu terbata. Yang di jawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat oleh sang istri. "Haha! Aku akan menjadi Ayah! AKU AKAN MENJADI AYAH!" dengan penuh semangat lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengangkat sangistri dalam gendongannya. "Anakku akan menjadi orang yang hebat! Haha..."

"Bukan Anak tebane~ Tapi anak-anak datebanee~" sang istri mengoreksi sambil memeluk erat leher suaminya.

"Kembar? Anakku Kembar? YES! Keberuntungan datang ke Konoha! Kesialan pergilah ke Oto! Hahahah~"

"Hihi~"

_**End Flashback**_

'_Padahal kami telah menunggu begitu lama. Tapi kenapa berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.'_

"Begitulah laporan saya Hokage-sama." Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu membungkuk dibelakang sang Hokage, kepelanya di tundukkan dengan penuh hormat.

"Dulu. Hokage Ke-Tiga pernah memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjaga anak itu. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang diperintahkan oleh beliau bahkan para tetua lainnyapun tak tahu begitu pula aku." Lelaki penyandang gelar Hokage Ke-Empat itu membalikkan badannya menghadap sang bawahan. "Aku ingin kau mengawasi anak itu dan cari tahu siapa yang telah menerima perintah Hokage Ke-Tiga untuk menjaganya. Dan lindungi Menma sebaik mungkin."

"Baik. Hokage-sama."

"Kau boleh pergi." Dalam hitungan detik lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu telah lenyap dengan sunshinnya.

'_Naruto.' _Sang Hokage kembali memandang anak yang berjalan sendirian di kejauhan sana dengan sorot sendu di matanya, hingga akhirnya sang objek lenyap dalam himpitan gedung perumahan.

.

"Tadaima." Naruto tiba di rumah-apartemennya saat langit sudah hampir gelap. Setelah ujian genin yang tak jelas maksudnya itu dia memutuskan untuk latihan di tempat biasa-hutan kematian- hingga sore tiba, beruntung didalam hutan sana ia juga sempat berbru kelinci dan memetik beberapa buah. Setidaknya ia bisa meminimalisir pengeluaran uang bulannya.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya Naruto membuang nafas lega. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia sadar bahwa ia telah di perhatikan oleh seseorang yang sialnya orang itu adalah 'dia'. Ditambah dengan seorang remaja yang dengan kurang ajarnya melemparkan batu ke kepalanya membuat ia makin _badmood ,_lihat saja dahinya yang ternoda oleh darah itu.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar pelan lalu ia jatuh terduduk di ruang depan. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk dan kepalanya ia benamkan. Seekor rubah orange besar tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan mendekati anak itu. Dengan perlahan si rubah menjilat aliran darah yang belum mengering dan menyalurkan aliran cahaya merah hangat menyelimuti tubuh anak itu. **"TENANGLAH GAKI."**

"Nii-chan. Dia memandangku dengan penuh benci. Di-dia meninggalkanku ditengah kerumunan orang asing. Di-dia-hiks..." tubuh Naruto yang bergetar dengan refleks memeluk rubah didepannya diiringi dengan isak tangis.

"**STTT~ ****J****ANGAN MENANGIS. KAU TIDAK BOLEH LEMAH. KAU TAK BOLEH MENANGIS GAKI."**

.

_**Flashback**_

"Ayah, kita akan kemana?" suara cadel terdengar dari anak berambut pirang itu, ia menatap sosok ayah yang sedari tadi berjalan didepannya, di samping sang ayah dapat ia lihat kembarannya yang menggandeng tangan sang ayah dengan erat. Ia juga ingin di gandeng seperti itu. Namun jangankan menggandeng, ayahnya saja tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Naruto, kita akan pergi ke festival kembang api, kau bisa lihat didepan sana, orang-orang sudah berkumpul." Suara lembut terdengar dari depannya. Ayahnya menatap dengan senyum lembut membuah hatinya menghangat. Saat diberitahu bahwa mereka akan pergi menonton festival kembang api, Naruto mearasa sangat senang, ini pertama kalinya ia menonton festival bersama ayah dan saudaranya.

Saat mereka tiba dilokasi festival, tempat itu sudah sangat penuh, orang-orang yang mengantre berbelanja di kios disamping jalan membuat jalan menjadi macet. Berkali-kali Naruto hampir tertinggal oleh ayah dan saudaranya, berkali-kali juga dia hampir jatuh tertabrak orang-orang yang berdesakan.

Saat ia tiba di ujung jalan yang merupakan tanah lapang, Naruto merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari himpitan orang-orang itu. Namun yang menunggunya di ujung jalan itu bukanlah ayah dan saudaranya. Namun hanya kekosongan dan kegelapan. Tak ada siapapun. "A-ayah!? Menma!?" suara parau sang anak sedikit tercekat karena kelelahan berdesakan. "AYAH!? MENMA?" suaranya mulai menguat, memanggil-manggil keluarganya dalam kekosongan.

Firasat buruk mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Bagaimana bila dia ternyata tersesat? Bagaimana bila sebenarnya ayah dan kembarannya tidaklah menuju arah sini? Bagaimana bila ternyata dia ditinggal?

Tidak. Naruto tidak ingin sendirian, Naruto tidak ingin di tinggal.

Dengan tergesa-gesa anak bersurai pirang itu berlari menuju arah dia datang. Sambil memanggil ayah dan saudaranya dengan suara yang parau ia berkeliling membelah kerumunan orang, membuat orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak marah dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Suara teriaknnya yang makin meninggi membuat orang-orang yang awalnya berdesakan mulai teralihkan. Mereka memandang anak bersurai pirang yang sedang kebinngungan itu dengan pandangan mata menghina. "Kau dibuang ya?", "Kasihan~" , "Hahaha Rasakan itu." "Kahirnya kau di buang juga." , "Akhirnya Hokage-sama membuang mosnter itu." "Sukurin kau."

Berbagai macam kata-kata hinaan dilontarkan oleh orang-orang di sana membuat ia kehilangan harapan. Ia terus berlari mengelilingi tempat festival hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Di atas bukit itulah ia menemukan ayahnya bersama saudaranya yang tengah digendong diatas pundak tengah menunggu kembang api diluncurkan. "Ayah!"

_**DUARR! DUAR! DUAR! DUAAARRR!**_

Kembang api meluncur dengan indah menghiasi langit malam. Suaranya yang keras menyamarkan suara Naruto yang parau. "Ayah!" bahkan kini sang ayah tampak mulai menjauh, namun sekilas ia dapat melihat Menma yang tampak meliriknya. "Menma! MENMA!" namun yang di dapatkannya hanya seringai mengejek dari sang kembaran yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ketika ia hendak mengejar segerombolan remaja menghalangi jalan dan pandangannya. Dengan susah payah ia menembus kumpulan orang-orang itu namun saat ia berhasil keluar sang ayah dan saudaranya sudah tak ada disana.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto masih ingat, setelah malam itu ia tak pernah lagi mendapat perhatian dari sang ayah. Seolah-olah sang ayah telah menganggap ia tak ada di dunia ini. Menma pun semkin sering mengerjai dan menjebaknya, membuatnya berada di kerumunan orang-orang yang membencinya.

.

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu depan apartemen Naruto berbunyi malam itu. Si pemilik yang baru saja selesai mendi dengan ragu berjalan kearah pintu masuk. "Si-siapa?" tanyanya gugup, belajar dari pengalaman. Ia harus berhati-hati setiap akan membukakan pintu jika ada tamu. Siapa tahu tamu yang datang itu adalah orang yang tak ia kenal dan datang untuk memporak porandakan kediaman sederhananya.

"Ini aku Naruto." Suara berat dari sosok yang dikenalnya terdengar dari balik pintu membuat ia merasa sedikit rileks.

"Ada apa sensei kemari?" hanya sebuah cela kecil yang terbuka dengan Naruto yang mengintip diantaranya. Jelas sekali ia tak ingin menemui siapapun malam ini.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengajakku masuk terlebih dahulu?" sang sensei tersenyum lembut dengan tangan kanan yang menggaruk kepala dan tangan kiri yang membawa buku pusakanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin segera tidur. Jadi cepat katakan apa mau sensei datang kemari?" Naruto memandang senyum sang sensei dengan malas. Ia tahu senyum yang dipasang senseinya itu adalah senyum palsu, ia sudah berkali-kali melihat senyum seperti itu ditunjukkan padanya yang jika ia percaya hanya akan berakhir dengan penghianatan.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi datanglah ke kantor Hokage. Kita akan mengambil misi pertama kita" sang sensei menghela nafas dan menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Kita eh? Jadi aku masih tetap dalam Tim itu? Padalah aku sangat berharap agar bisa keluar. Baiklah. Besok aku akan datang, itupun kalau aku tidak lupa dan sibuk." Tanpa membiarkan sang sensei membalas perkataannya Naruto dengan keras membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

"Hahh~ mendokusai~" setelah meminjam slogan favorit calon penerus keluarga Nara itu Kakashi menghilang dengan sunshinnya.

.

Pagi itu di depan pintu masuk kantor Hokage telah berdiri tiga orang ninja muda dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Mereka kini tengah menunggu sensei pembimbing serta seorang lagi anggota Tim mereka. Gadis satu-satunya di Tim itu tampak yang menjadi paling frustasi karena telah menunggu lerlalu lama. "ARRGGGHHH! INI SUDAH 3 JAM KITA MENUNGGU! KEMANA PERGINYA SENSEI ITU!?"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Sakura?" kata Menma yang tengah menyender di samping pintu masuk gedung.

"Ta-tapi Menma-kun sense-"

"Kau berisik sekali Haruno!" kini Sasuke yang berkata, tampak sekali dia sedang kesal dengan keadaannya saat ini. Menunggu di depan gedung Hokage dan mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang, rasanya seperti sedang di hukum mengelilingi desa dengan tulisan 'Aku Uchiha sedang mencari Jodoh.' Bisa-bisa kakeknya menangis guling-guing didalam kuburan sana.

Andai saja Menma tidak menjemputnya terlalu awal tadi pagi pasti saat ini dia masih memiliki waktu untuk berlatih di doujo kediamannya. "Apa kau lihat-lihat? Kau tahu aku juga terpaksa datang awal seperti ini. Salahkan saja perempuan itu yang dengan tak tahu malunya berlagak menjemputku." Ucap Menma saat merasakan tatapan membununh dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Saat kedua pemuda itu sedang adu deathglare sebuah kepulan asap menarik perhatian mereka. Dari kepulan asap yang mulai menipis itu tampak sang guru yang telah dinanti-nanti kedatangannya bersama dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang memasang raut kesal.

"Jadi alasan Sensei telat karena menjemut anak ini!? Dasar menyusahkan!" rutuk Sakura saat melihat sang sensei datang dengan membawa Naruto yang tengah diikat dengan tambang.

"Kau memungut anak ini dimana Sensei? Di tempat sampah? Dia bau sekali." Sindir Menma meluapkan kekesalan yang selama ini dia tahan pada kembarannya.

"Maa~ Maa~ sudah, jangan berdebat. Kita akan segera manuju ruang Hokage jadi jaga sikap kalian." Kakashi menduluiu keempat muridnya memasuki gedung Hokage, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih terikat di belakangnya.

'_Sial. Harusnya hari ini aku berburu di hutan tapi kenapa malah bisa bertemu dengan sensei mesum itu.'_ Dengan hati dongkol Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikatnya. Setelah ia berhasil bebas dari kekangan dengan memotong tali itu dengan kunai yang ia sembunyikan di kantong belakang celannya Narutp segera bangkit dan hendak berjalan kembali menuju hutan. Namun belum sampai ia melewati halaman gedung Hokage, suara sang guru kembali terdengar. "Kalau sampai kau tak segera menyusul kami. Kau akan ku hukum."

Henghela nafas kesal akhirnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk menuruti kata sang sensei. _'Untuk kali ini saja' _begitu batinnya.

Di dalam ruang Hokage tampak Menma yang tengah memandang sang Hokage Ke-empat dengan sengit. Saat Naruto dan Kakashi memasuki ruangan semua mata memandang mereka tepatnya memandang Naruto dengan sorot negatif. "Kenapa ayah masih memasukkan anak tak berguna ini dalam tim ku? Ayah ingin kami semua kena sial dan mati di misi pertama kami?"

"Ini adalah perintah langsung dari Hokage Ke-tiga. Ayah tak bisa mengubahnya." Dengan kedua tangan terkatup di bawah dagu Minato memandang Naruto dengan tajam. "Lagipula kalian tak perlu cemas. Misi pertama kalian bukanlah misi yang merbahayakan. Ini misi Rank D : Menangkap kucing milik istri Daimyou (Tora) yang kabur."

.

.

Kesal. Hari ini tim 7 benar-benar merasa di permainkan. Ini sudah misi ke lima dengan tugas yang sama 'Menangkap Tora, kucing peliharaan Nyonya Daimyo yang selalu kabur.' Kucing itu selalu berhasil berkelit dari segala jebakan yang dipasang tim 7, membuat repot dan mengacaukan desa dengan aksi loncat sana loncat sininya. Yah mungkin hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang tampak santai mengikuti kemana kelompoknya itu pergi guna mengejar si kucing. Sikap santainya itu tak urung membuat anggota tim terutama si gadis Haruno menjadi kesal, sering ia memandang si pirang dengan mata penuh benci dan kadang tak segan untuk menghina dan mencemooh namun hal itu tampak tak diperdulikan oleh si pirang.

Saat matahari telah bersinar terik dan Naruto merasa perutnya perlu diisi, barulah dia mulai bergerak. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat ia mendekati si kucing yang kini tengah bersantai di tengah gang sempit. Saat Naruto mendekat mata kucing itu memandang sapphire didepannya dengan intens tanpa berkedip setelah beberapa detik ia pun mengeong dan beranjak mendekati Naruto dengan manja. _'dia memang disukai semua binatang' _batin jounin pembimbing tim 7 yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi dari atas atap.

.

"Aku sudah muak! Aku ingin misi yang lebih menantang!" keluhan dari Menma di ruang Hokage menarik perhatian seluruh staf yang sedang bertugas di ruangan itu. Mata sapphire pemuda bersurai hitam itu memandang sang Hokage ke-Empat sekaligus ayahnya dengan garang.

"Tapi kau dan timmu belum cukup kuat untuk mengambil misi yang lebih tinggi dari Rank D Menma." Hokage termuda di Konoha itu berusaha membujuk anaknya dengan lembut, ia sangat hawatir jika anaknya yang ceroboh ini terluka apalagi celaka.

"Bohong! Tim ini harusnya sudah bisa mengambil misi Rank C sejak seminggu lalu. Kenapa sampai sekarang masih tak diizinkan juga? Oh! Apa ini semua karena keberadaan anak tak berguna pembawa sial itu!?" tunjuk Menma dengan sinis pada Naruto yang kini tengah duduk bersila dibelakangnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Bisakah ini dipercepat? Perutku mulai lapar." Kelopak mata yang menyembungikan iris seindah biru lautan itu terbuka. Memandang sosok pirang dewasa didepannya dengan pancaran mata yang kosong tak memperdulikan pemuda dengan wajah yang mapir sama dengannya itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau itu menghalangi perkembangan tim ini! Lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja menjadi ninja dari pada menyusahkan orang lain. Dasar anak yatim piatu!"

"MENMA!" geraman Sasuke yang ada tepat disamping bocah Namikaze itu.

Sasuke bukam protes atau marah masalah Menma yang menghina Naruto. Tidak. Dia memang kesal dan muak akan tanggapan orang-orang pada satu-satunya Uzumaki itu tapi tak sampai membuatnya harus menegur. Hal yang mengganggunya adalah ketika Menma membawa-bawa masalah yatim piatu. Tidakkah anak itu sadar bahwa Sasuke juga anak yatim piatu?

"Maa~ maaa~ saya rasa tim ini cukup kuat untuk mengambil misi Rank C. Mereka sudah memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi." Dengan santai Hatake Kakashi menghentikan pertikaian yang hampir terjadi. Memberi saran yang cukup membuat Hokage ke-empat yang memang sangat memepercayainya itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian bersikeras maka aku akan memeberikan kalian misi Rank C. Iruka bawa masuk laki-laki itu." Perintah Hokage pada Iruka yang berjaga didekat pintu masuk ruangan.

Sesosok lelaki tua dengan botol sake ditangannya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Bau sake yang keras langsung tercium di hidung para ninja Konoha yang tajam dan terlatih. Menma hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi melihat lelaki itu memasuki ruangan dengan wajah mabuknya. "eng~ jadi kalian yang akan menerima misiku!? Yang benar saja! Bocah seperti mereka tak pantas menerima misiku. Aku menginginkan ninja yang lebih kuat! Bukan bocah lemah tak berdaya seperti mereka." Lelaki tua itu protes dengan wajah yang memerah entak karena marah atau mabuk.

"Anda tak bisa protes Tazuna-san. Bayaran yang anda berikan adalah untuk misi Rank C dan mereka sudah cukup kompeten untuk mengambil misi ini. Jika anda menginginkan ninja yang lebih kuat maka anda harus menambah uang bayarannya." Lelaki dengan luka melintang dihidungnya membaca detail permintaan bantuan yang sebelumnya diajukan oleh lelaki pemabuk itu. Pandangannya menatap Tazuna tajam, tak suka akan sikap lelaki itu yang mabuk di sinang bolong dan dihadapan anak kecil.

"Ck, baiklah. Aku terima saja. Tapi aku tak bertanggung jawab jika sampai salah satu diantara bocah lemah ini yang mati dalam misi." Ancam lelaki itu menuju arah pintu keluar.

"Tenang saja. Misi yang anda berikan adalah misi Rank C, jadi pasti takkan ada hal yang membahayakan. Benarkan Tazuna-can." Kali ini sang Hokage lah yang angkat bicara, mata birunya memandang lelaki tua itu dengan tajam penuh kecurigaan.

"Te-tentu saja." Dengan gugup Tazuna menjawab dan lansung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Misi kalian adalah untuk melindingi Tazuna-san kembali ke desa Nami hingga proses jembatan yang dibangunnya selesai. Ini gulungan misi kalian. Kalian bisa berangkat dua jam dari sekarang." Iruka menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Kakashi. Gulungan itu berwarna hijau dengan sebel yang terpasang dipermukaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami undur diri Hokage-sama." Kakashi membungkuk hormat bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, sedangkan Menma hanya menyeringai senang dan Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah jendela. Menatap langit biru tanpa awan.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

yang kengkel atau nanya kenapa saya update lama, itu karena saya muli masuk semester tua kuliah dan mulai ambil skripsi.  
mood nulis juga turun gara-gara tiap buka Ms world yang muncul hanya kata2 baku dalam proposal.  
jadi saya minta maaf jika updatenya akan molor pake banget.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sungguh rendahan! Berani-beraninya kalian mengorbankan adik kalian sendiri! Dosa kalian akan dibawa hingga ke keturunan terakhir kalian!"

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Panas terik matahari mengiringi perjalanan misi Tim 7 ke luar desa. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendapat misi ke tempat yang jauh dan tak mereka ketahui. Dengan di tuntun oleh Tazuna yang kini sudah melepaskan botol araknya mereka melewati hutan.

Menma memimpin barisan terdepan dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Dibelakang Sasuke ada Tazuna yang disamping kiri dan kanan di jaga oleh Sakura dan Naruto, sementara Kakashi berada di barisan paling belakang berjalan sambil membaca buku keramatnya.

Panas yang terik membuat keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh empat genanin dan satu penduduk sipil itu. "Panas~ panas~ panas~ panas~" gumam Naruto sambil melonggarkan resleting jaketnya.

"Bisa tidak kau tutup mulutmu. Kalau kau merasa panas kau bisa minum air yang menggenang disana itu. Warna air itu sama dengan warna kulitmu." Sindir Sakura yang tampaknya mendengar gumaman lirih Naruto.

Mata sebiru sapphire itu menatap Sakura datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua genangan air yang ada di bawah bayang pohon. Matanya memandang kosong dan tak berminat namun seulas seringai terpatri diwajahnya yang manis. Dia berjalan dengan santai melewati air menggenang itu hingga saat ia mendengar suara gemerincing rantai dan tubuh yang terjatuh semua pejalan kaki itu membatu.

Dihadapan mereka tampak tubuh sang sensei telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan rantai berduri yang mengikatnya. Rantai berduri itu terbentang dari tubuh Kakashi hingga ke genangan air yang tadi mereka lewati. Perlahan genangan air yang datar itu mulai timbul dan membentuk wujud dua lelaki mengenakan pakaian ninja serba hitam dengan dua tangan yang terlilit rantai hitam. Diujung rantai terdapat sabit dan pisau tajam yang masih menancap ditubuh Kakashi. "SENSEI!" terika histeris Sakura, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pembunuhan secara langsung dan ini cukup mengguncang jiwanya.

"Selanjutnya kalian." Ujar sosok hitam yang meiliki rambut lebih panjang, didahinya terdapat hitaiate asal Negara kiri dengan garis melintang di tangahnya tanda bahwa mereka merupakan missing-nin. Dua lelaki hitam itu mulai mengerang para genin, yang berambut panjang menyerang Menma sedangkan yang satunya menyerang Sasuke. Sementara Naruto telah bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya memegang gagang pedang yang masih disarungkan.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu.**" Ninjutsu andalan klan Uchiha meluncur menuju arah lelaki hitam yang tak memiliki rambut alias botak. Dengan muda dia menghalau jutsu api tersebut dengan dinding air ciptaannya. Benturan antara air dan api tersebut menciptakan asap yang menghalangi seluruh pandangan sekitar. Mata Sasuke menajam perlahan mulai memerah dengan satu buat temote yang ada didekat pupilnya. Dengan mata legendaris Sharingan itu dia dapat mengetahui diaman letak lawannya yang ternyata kini tengah melesat menuju arah Tazuna yang sedang dijaga oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto awas!" seruan kencang dari Sasuke tidak membuat Naruto begeming, dia terus berkonsentrasi merasakan perubahan udara hingga sebuah tekanan udara kencang datang menuju arahnya. Sebuah rantai melesat menuju kepalanya dan berhasil ditahan dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. Rantai itu menegang menariknya kearah si pelempar, tubuh Naruto tertarik diiringi dengan teriakan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Saat Naruto membuka mata sebuah sabit menyambutnya, kunai itu melesat hendak memotong lehernya, dengan segera Naruto menghindar saat posisinya dudah cukup dekat dengan secepat kilat Naruto menarik pedanngnya menebas lelaki botak itu tepat di leher.

"**Futon : Kamaikaze**" hembusan angin kencang meniup kumpulan kabut yang sebelumnya dihasilkan akibat benturan justsu Sasuke dan si lelaki botak. Udara mulai bersih dan pandangan tak lagi dihalangi. Sakura dan Sasuke dapat melihat Menma yang telah berhasil mengikat lelaki berambut panjang dengan rantai hitam milik lawan dan Naruto yang tengah berdiri didepan tubuh tanpa kepala bersimbah darah dengan sebuah kepala yang teronggok tepat di bawah kaki Naruto.

Pandangan mata sappire itu kosong manatap ekspresi kepala tanpan badan itu. Mengernyit sejenak sebelum menendang kepala itu pelan menuju tubuhnya. Jeritan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, dapat ia lihat Sakura yang tengah memandangnya ngeri dan takut, Tazuna yang mengalihkan pandangan, Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam dan Menma yang mendengus meremehkan.

"Kerja bagus anak-anak." Suar poff kecil terdengar seiring dengan muncunya Kakashi lengkap dengan buku bacaannya. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu berjalan mendekati penyerang mereka yang masih terikat. "Jadi, katakana siapa yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Heh! Sampai mati pun tak akan ku katakan. Lagi pula, kenapa tak kau Tanya saja pada lelaki tua tak berguna itu." Ekspresi lelaki yang terikat itu tamak sangat ketakutan, pupilnnya mengecil dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"jadi kau lebih memilih mati ya? Baiklah." Tangan kanan Kakashi yang sebelumnya masuk ke saku celana mulai mengambil kunai di kantong senjatanya. Saat ia hendak menikam shinobi didepannya sebuah pedang telah terlebih dahulu memotong telinga kiri lelaki yang terikat itu.

"Jujur saja aku lebih suka kau disiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum di bunuh." Suara datar itu berasal dari pemilik pedang, mata birunya menatap kosong. "Katakan atau siksaanmu akan lebih berat lagi."

"Cukup Naruto. Kau tak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah mencari informasi ini." Mata Kakashi memandang Naruto datar. Mendecih pelan Naruto berjalan menjauhi Kakashi dan lebih mendukukkan diri dibawah pohon bersama Tazuna. Dengan tenang dia menghirup nafas dalam lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

_**Skip**_

Misi di Nami no Kuni berjalan dengan lancar. Walau mengalami banyak masalah karena keberadaan Zabuza dan Haku misi itu dapat diselesaikan dengan baik oleh tim 7 tersebut. Walau harus mengalami cidera terutama Naruto dan Sasuke yang sempat terjebak di kubah es Haku tapi dengan tehnik pedangnya Naruto berhasil menahan serangan senbon dari Haku sehingga Menma datang menolong.

Beberapa hari setelah kepulangan Tim 7, keadaan Konoha menjadi sangat ramai, itu di sebabkan karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian Chunin yang menurut lima Negara besar akan diadakan di jounin terlihat berkeliaran disekeliling desa memastikan tak ada hal yang mencurigakan yang dapat mengganggu jalannya ujian.

Saat ini Tim 7 tengah menunggu kedatangan guru mereka di Traning Ground 7. Mereka sudah menunggu selama satu jam lebih tapi guru dengan rambut keabuan itu tak kunjung datang. Hingga seekor anjing ninja kecil mendatangi mereka dan menyampaikan pesan dari sang sensei bahwa pelatihan hari ini di batalkan. Keempat ninja muda itu diminta menemui sang sensei didepan gedung Hokage. Setelah menyampaikan pesan itu anjing ninja yang diketahui namanya sebagai pakkun itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gedung Hokage tim 7 bertemu dengan Konohamaru, cucu satu-satunya dari sang Hokage ke-3. Bocah yang masih duduk di akademi itu dengan bangganya menantang Naruto tehnik ninjutsu yang dengan senanghati di tolak. "Haha! Bilang saja Kak Naruto lemah. Tidak bisa ninjutsu!" bucah berusia enam tahun itu menyombongkan dirinya tanpa sadar menabrak sosok yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah!" sebuah tangan mengangkat Konohamaru keudara. Kakinya yang tak mencapi tanah berusaha memberontak. "Bocah lemah! Berani-beraninya kau cari masalah denganku. Akan ku bunuh kau!" lelaki dengan wajah penuh coretan itu mengangkat Konhamaru keudara hanya dengan satu tangan, saat ia bersiap membanting cucu Hokage ke-3 itu ke tanah sebuah kunai melesat menyerempet pipinya dan menancap ke pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Turunkan dia atau kau akan menimbulkan perang antar desa." Pelaku pelemparan yang taklain adalah Naruto berjalan mendekati pemuda shinobi Suna itu.

"Heh! Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah sepertinya hingga menimbulkan perang? Dia bukan anak Hokage!" pemuda Suna itu memandang remeh Konohamaru dan Naruto bergantian, sesekali menoleh kearah teman wanitanya yang ada dibelakang.

"Dia memang bukan Anak Hokage. Tapi dia cucu kesayangan dan satu-satunya dari Hokage ke-3. Tentu Konoha akan langsung mengumumkan perang jika kau berani mengusik keluarga Hokage." Acam Naruto pada dua ninja suna didepannya dan menarik Konohamaru, menyembunyikanya dibelakang punggungnya. "Dan minta juga teman setimu yang ada di atas pohon sana untuk memasukkan kunainya kembali."

Dua ninja suna dihadapannya menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti. Saat mereka menoleh kearah pohon dibelakangnya sudah tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahinya tengah menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Mata sewarna jade itu memandang lurus pada mata sapphire Naruto selama beberapa saat hingga ia berdecak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua anggota timnya yang ada di bawah sana.

"Kankuro. Temari. Kita pergi dari sini." Pemuda berambut merah itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap yang diikuti oleh dua anggota timnya.

Naru menghela naas lega. Dia berhasil menghindari pertikaian dengan shinobi luar yang kelas lebih kuat dan lebih berpengalaman. Konohamaru yang masih berada di belakangnya hanya mampu bergetar menahan takut.

_**POFF**_

Kakashi muncul dengan tiba-tiba diantara mereka, masih dengan buku pornonya ditangan. "Yo anak-anak. Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Dalam tiga hari dari sekarang akan diadakan ujian chunin di Konoha. Kalian aku harapkan untuk mengikutinya. Pendaftaran dilakukan pertim. Jadi bila kalian ingin ikut, tim ini harus daam keadaan lengkap. Pikirkan ini masak-masak karena yang mengikuti ujian bukan hanya dari ninja Konoha tapi juga dari luar Konoha. Nyawa kalian bisa saja terancam. Sekian. Kalian boleh pulang."

.

_**SKIP**_

Tiga hari berlalu kini anggota Tim 7 tengah berjalan menuju ruang ujian, dalam perjalan mereka bertemu dengan anggota Tim Guy yang terdiri dari Hyuga Neji pemilik mata Byakugan, Rock Lee dengan setelan serba hijau dan rambut mangkuk mirip guru Guy nya dan Tenten gadis tomboy bercepol dua.

"Sakura-saaannn~" teriakan nyaring Lee menghentikan langkah Tim 7 yang hendak memasuki kelas. "Sakura-sann~ hari ini kau cantik sekali!"

"Diamlah Lee! Kau berisik! Sasuke-kuu~ ayo kita masuk ke kelas~" tangan Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya memasuki ruang kelas diikuti oleh Menma dibelakang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Lee yang sedang pundung dan seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu dikuncir yang mengenakan sebuah kaca mata bulat. "Hoi idiot cepat masuk!" seruan dari Menma di pintu kelas mengalihkan pandangan Naruto. Dengan perlahan pemuda bersuari pirang itu memasuki kelas. Didalam sana beberapa meja telah diduduki dan Tim 7 juga duduk di tempat yang terpisah. Sasuke ada di deretan no tiga dari belakang, Sakura ada di sampingnya, Menma duduk di samping gadis Hyuuga yang dulu satu kelas dengannya saat di akademi.

Berpasang-pasang mata memandang Naruto yang berjalan menyusuri kelas menuju deretan bangku paling belakang tepat di pojok. Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan nada menghina dan mencemooh dari seluruh isi kelas. Ia juga dapat merasakan tatapan membunuh dari pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di tengah kelas, pasir-pasir halus pemuda itu tampang mengambang di udara disekitar sipemuda.

Dari tempat duduknya Naruto dapat melihat seluruh penghuni kelas. Mulai dari Kiba dengan Akamaru yang duduk di samping Hinata, Shino tepat di bangku disamping Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji di deretan bangku no dua dari belakang lengkap dengan tampang malas dan snack di tangan. Ino di samping Sasuke membuat si pemuda emo diapit oleh dua fansgrilnya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dimasuki oleh seorang lelaki berpakaian hitam dengan luka yang memenuhi wajahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju meja guru, memukul meja dengan keras mangalihkan perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. "Aku Morino Ibiki pengawas ujian tahap pertama. Pada ujian ini kalian harus menjawab sepuluh soal yang diberikan panitia. Bila kalian sampai ketahuan mencontek maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi. Tim yang anggotanya terdiskualifikasi maka akan gugur. Kalian paham!"

"Ya!"

.

Ujian telah berjalan selama satu jam. Sudah ada tiga orang yang terdiskualifikasi karena mencontek. Mereka melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh dengan terangterangan, alhasil mereka berserta timnya haru tersingkirkan. Naruto sendiri tau apa tujuan dari ujian ini. Di awal Ibiki telah mengatakan bahwa yang ketahuan mencontek akan di diskualifikasi. Garis bawahi 'yang ketahuan' artinya jika tak ketahuan maka takkan ada masalah. Ibiki juga tak mengatakan bahwa siswa 'dilarang mencontek'. Itu sebabnya Naruto tidak menjawab soal. Dia hanya mengamati para peserta yang berusaha mencari jawaban. Dari tempat duduknya ini dia dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang tegang, Sasuke yang mengerjakan dengan santai –ia pasti menggunakan sharingannya-, hinata yang tampak sesekali memberitahu Menma jawaban dari soal-soal. Lalu perhatian Naruto terarah pada langit-langit, disana ada sebuah mata terbuat dari pasir melayang-layang mengelilingi kelas, lalu serangga-serangga Shino sempat ia lihat tengah merayap dibeberapa baju peserta lain. Akamaru juga tampak sangat berisik di atas kepala Kiba tapi si pemilik tampak tak mengalami kendala dalam menjawab soal.

Ibiki dan pengawas ujian lain mulai mengelilingi kelas memeriksa para peserta. Beberapa peserta tampak tegang saat lelaki dengal luka memenuhi wajah itu lewat disamping mereka. "Kenapa kau tak menjawab satupun?" suara Ibiki yang berat mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto. Lelaki itu memandang Naruto dengan tajam. "Apa kau meremehkan ujian ini? Atau kau tak sanggup menjawab? Bukankah lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja daripada didiskualifikasi secara tak terhormat."

"Aku tidak meremehkan unjian ini. Dan bila aku mengundurkan diri maka Timku pun akan didiskualifikasi. Walau aku tak perduli pada mereka dan ujian aku masih memikirkan nama baik keluarga mereka. Lagipula aku sudah mengerti maksud dari ujian ini jadi tak ada gunanya aku menjawab soal." Ujar Naruto santai, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Ya, tujuan dari ujian ini adalah untuk mencari info atau jawaban tanpa diketahui pengawas. Pencari info atau mengamati adalah tindakan dan kemampuan yang sangat diperlukan seorang ninja dalam menjalankan misi. Bila kemampuan pengamatannya lemah maka dia akan ketahuan, dalam misi itu bisa berujung pada kematian. Peserta yang tadi dikeluarkan pun melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh dalam mencari info. Benar bukan?"

Ibiki merasakannya, walau samar mata sebiru langit itu menujukkan wibawa dan pengalaman seseorang yang telah lama terjun kedunia ninja. Mata tu juga tak memiliki ambisi tapi terlihat kuat. "hem. Kau benar. Selamat kau lulus." Ujar Ibiki pelan lalu kembali berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Waktu habis. Kumpulkan semua jawaban kalian." Para penjaga mulai mengumpulkan jawaban, sesekali mereka tersenyum melihat jawaban-jawaban yang melenceng dari inti pertanyaan. "Baiklah. Semua yang ada dikelas ini kunyatakan lulus." Ujar Ibiki kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu sensei?" seorang ninja dari konoha mengacungkan tangan.

"Inti dari ujian ini adalah mengumpulkan informasi dengan baik dan tepat. Peserta yang sebelumnya gagal adalah peserta yang melakukan kecerobohan dalam mengambil informasi. Dalam menjalankan misi seringkalian kalian akan ditugaskan untuk mencari informasi dari seseorang, kelompok, desa bahkan Negara. Ujian ini adalah untuk melihat apakah kalian pantas dalam tugas itu. Jadi kalian-"

_**PRANK**_

Belum Ibiki menyelsaikan penjelasannya, kaca yang ada di kelas itu tiba-tiba pecah diterobos oleh seorang wanita berambut pendek keunguan. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju jaring yang menunjukkan kulit mulusnya, sebuah rok ninja pendek dan sebuah jaket keabuan berlengan panjang. Dia dengan santai duduk diatas meja guru sambil memakan dango yang ia bawa. "Ibiki bodoh. Kenapa banyak sekali yang lolos? Hm? Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, dua Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Sabaku bersaudara. He~ dua Namikaze eh?"

"Ralat, satu Namikaze dan satu anak buangan~ hahahaha~" tawa Menma menggema di kelas, peserta lain yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyit heran dan yang mengerti hanya tersenyum dan terdiam.

"DIAM!" bentakan Anko, nama ninja wanita eksentrik itu."Kalian segera berkumpul di depan gerbang tiga belas hutan kematian. Ku beri waktu satu jam, telat sedetik saja kalian ku diskualifikasi beserta tim kalian mengerti."

.

Siang itu pintu masuk hitan kematian tampak ramai dengan para ninja muda dan ninja-ninja senior. Mereka memasang ekspresi tegang tak jarang juga terdapat raut takut. Siapa yang tak kenal Hutan kematian? Hutan tertutup yang dilarang untuk di masuki, didalam hutan itu terdapat banyak hewan-hewan mengerikan yang bahkan sulit dihadapi oleh ninja senior sekalipun. Walaupun begitu, hutan ini memiliki sebuah wilayah yang kaya akan hewan buruan dan buah-buahan yang dapat dikonsumsi, hanya saja tak banyak ninja yang mengetahuinya.

"Semua Berkumpul! Aku akan menjelaskan aturan dalam Ujian ini." Ninja wanita dengan pakaian terbuka itu berdiri di atas sebuah podium, disampingnya terdapat beberapa ninja dan anbu yang berdiri dalam posisi siaga. "Saat akan memasuki Hutan kalian akan diberikan sebuah gulungan entah itu gulungan Langit atau Bumi, tugas kalian adalah mengumpulkan gulungan Langit dan Bumi lalu membawanya kesebuah bangunana di pusat hutan. Kalian bisa merebut gulungan-gulungan itu dari tim lawan. Jangka waktu yang diberikan adalah lima hari. Jika dalam lima hari kalian belum sampa di bangunan pusat maka kalian akan dinyatakan gugur. Dan satu lagi. Kalian aku minta untuk menulis surat wasiat sebelum memasuki hutan dan meyerahkannya pada ninja penjaga."

"U-untuk apa kami menulis surat wasiat?" seorang kunoichi muda dengan pelindung kepala kumogakure tampak bergetar ketakutan. "Bukankah ini hanya ujian?"

"Ya ini hanya ujian. Tapi didalam sana kami ninja dan anbu tidak bisa ikut campur banyak apalagi bila tim kalian berhadapan dengan tim lain. Bisa saja dalam pertarungan perebutan gulungan kalian malah terbunuh."

.

.

.

Tim tujuh dengan anggota yang tidak biasa itu baru saja memaski gerbang hutan. Mereka masuk melalui gerbang tiga belas. Setiap tim memasuki gerbang yang berbeda untuk mengurangi terjadinya bentrokan anatar tim. Dengan gulungan Langit di tangan Sakura mereka mulai berjalan kedalam hutan.

"Kita harus segera membuat rencana." Ucap Sasuke yang berada di barisan paling depan, Menma yang ada di belakangnya hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sakura yang ada dibarisan nomer tiga hanya tergugup. Sementara Naruto yang ada dibarisan paling belakang tak begitu memperdulikan, dia tengah mengamati setiap sisi hutan dengan waspada.

"Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura akan mencari tim yang memiliki gulungan Bumi, sementara kau! Anak tak berguna, kau pergi cari sumber makanan saja. Jangan kembali sebelum kau mendapatkan makanan untuk kami." Tunjuk Menma pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara.

Mengernyitkan alis, samar-samar Naruto tadi merasakan keberadaan cakra yang mencurigakan beberapa ratus meter dari mereka."Tak masalah." Ucapnya namun dengan pandangan mata yang masih siaga.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bergerak. Kita kembali lagi kemari dalma waktu dua jam." Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai memisahkan diri dari barisan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Menma.

"Sebaiknya kau tak menyusahkan kamu, lemah." Desis Menma yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang kepergian mereka bertiga dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Matanya memandang awas pada arah yang dituju timnya. Arah yang membawa mereka bertiga menuju sebuah cakra yang dirasa Naruto sangat mencurigakan beberapa saat lalu. Mengangkat bahu tak perduli Naruto mulai berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari Timnya, mulai mencari makanan untuk konsumsi timnya tanpa memperdulikan sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih bak mayat yang menyeringai gila. "Sssttt~ Namikaze dan Uchiha~"

**.**

**TBC**

**AN:**

**Untuk yang bertanya apa arti Kingitsune,. Itu artinya Rubah emas,.**

**Kin : Emas**

**Gitsune (kitsune) : Rubah.**

**.**

**Thanks buat seluruh riview yang telah di berikan,.**

**Maaf banget gak bisa bales satu-persatu,.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kaguya, anak kita kelak akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi seluruh dunia."_

"_Dengan kekuatan anda yang ada padanya, anak kita akan menuntun seluruh mahluk dunia ini kepada kebahagiaan."_

"_Dimanapun dia berada, siapapun yang dia pihak, siapapun yang memihaknya akan selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan."_

"_Anak kami tercinta. Kingitsune"_

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Hutan ini sebenarnya tak asing bagi Naruto. Ia selama ini selalu mencari sumber makanan dari tempat ini, mulai dari buah-buahan, hewan buruan bahkan hingga serangga yang hidup disipun tak jarang dia konsumsi. Jadi jika diminta mencari makanan untuk timnya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bahkan belum sepuluh menit berlalu Naruto telah mendapatkan dua ekor burung merpati dan satu kelinci untuk dikonsimsi.

Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju arah sungai, hendak memotong dan mencuci buruannya, jadi nanti ia dan timnya hanya tinggal memasaknya saja. Namun perjalanan Naruto yang tenang diselingi dengan siulan itu harus terintrupsi oleh tekanan cakra kuat yang ada tak jauh dari jaraknya berada. Ia merasa asing dengan cakra ini, bukan dari Tim Konoha tapi juga bukan dari manusia normalnya. Cakra ini hampir mirip dengan cakra Menma ketika dikendalikan Kurama.

Dengan bergegas Naruto berlari, mengikuti insting sensornya yang telah bangkit dan ia latih sejak perjalanannya ke desa Nami. Ketika telah sampai ditempat sumber cakra itu ia melihat Tim 10 Konoha tengah berhadapan dengan Tim Suna terutama si pemuda bersurai merah itu. Disekeliling pemuda itu berceceran darah lengkap dengan bau amisnya. Saat pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu mengarahkan pasirnya pada Shikamaru dengan cepat Naruto menghalanginya dengan pedang miliknya, suara lonceng mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

"Naruto!?" pemuda Nara itu menghela nafas lega saat tahu bahwa yang datang adalah kawannya.

"Shika sebaiknya kau dan timmu segera pergi. Mereka- bukan, dia bukan lawan yang bsia kau dan timmu hadapi." Ujar Naruto dengan mata memandang Gaara siaga, pedang di tangnnya telah tercabut dari sarungnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini anak dengan kelebihan berat badan itu yang bicara, ia tengah menahan tubuh Ino yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan meremehkanku Chouji. Monster sepertiku takkan muda dibunuh olehnya." Senyuman lima jari andalan Naruto membuat Shikamaru mengkerutkan alis. Ia tak suka senyum itu, senyuman itu tak sampai pada mata sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi. Kumohon tetaplah bertahan hidup sampai kami kembali bersama bantuan." Usai mengucapkan itu Shikamaru dengan segera memngambil alih Ino dan berlalu pergi diikuti dengan Chouji yang menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah.

.

"Ada yang mencoba jadi pahlawan disini." Suara dari satu-satunya wanita yang tersisa disana mengembalikan perhatian Naruto.

"Dan dia akan segera mati ditangan kita. Hahahaha."pemuda lain dengan coretan diwajahnya itu berusaha memprovokasi.

"Tutup mulut kalian. Tak ada yang boleh membunuhnya selain aku!" kali ini si pemuda bersurai merah yang bersuara, pasir disekitarnya semakin bergerak aktif. "Kali ini 'ibu' pasti akan senang."

"**GRRRRRR~ SEDIKIT SAJA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH JENCHURIKIKU AKAN KU BUNUH KAU BERSERTA JENCHURIKIMU SHUKAKU!**"geraman dan suara berat tiba-tiba saja muncul didekat Naruto. Disana telah berdiri rubah raksasa setinggi Naruto dengan bulu oranye dan sembilan ekornya yang bergerak liar waspada. "Kurama-nii?"

"**KYUUBI. TAK KUSANGKA KAU BISA DITAHLUKKAN MAHLUK MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI MANUSIA.**"Suara lain yang berbeda kini muncul dari tubuh Gaara.

"**DITAHLUKKAN? KAU SALAH. JUSTRU AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN KEBEBASANKU. AKU BAHKAN BISA KELUAR DARI TUBUH ANAK INI SESUKAKU.**" Rubah besar itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, melindungi bocah pirang itu dengan ekor-ekornya yang lembut.

"**LALU KENAPA KAU MASIH MAU MENURUTI ANAK ITU!?**"

"**TENTUSAJA KARENA ANAK INI ADALAH BETAKU, DAN AKU TAKKAN MENGAMPUNI SIAPAUN YANG BERANI MENYENTUH KAWANANKU.**" disekitar tubuh Naruto dan Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul bola-bola api yang melayang diudara.

"**API RUBAH!? JADI KAU SERIUS. BAIKLAH, KALI INI AKU TAKKAN MENYENTUH BETAMU ITU. TAPI LAIN CERITANYA JIKA JENCHURUKIKU SENDIRI YANG MELAKUKANNYA. GRRRRRR~**" dengan hilangnya geraman itu tubuh Gaara oleng dan jatuh berlutut. Kedua tangannya meremat surai merahnya erat.

"**DAN SAAT JENCHURUKIMU MELAKUKANNYA AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MENCINCANGNYA.**" Kyuubi masih memasang posisi siaga namun dengan perlahan menarik tubuh Naruto menjauhi tempat itu. "**AYO KITA PERGI GAKI.**"

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Tim Tujuh lainnya kini tengah terkapar mengenaskan. Menma yang tak sadarkan diri, Sakura yang bersimpuh ketakutan dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh bergetarnya. Mereka bertiga tengah menghadapi seorang ninja dari desa Oto, ninja itu memiliki kekuatan melebihi genin lainnya. Selain itu ninja itu juga bisa memanggil banyak ular dengan sesuka hatinya. sebelumnya dia sempat memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Orochimaru, seorang legenda Sannin seperti Jiraiya dan Tsunade tapi Orochiaru telah lama meninggalkan Konoha dan menjadi pengianat karena melakukan percobaan illegal dan terobsesi pada keabadian. "Khukhukhu~ kau sangat lemah Uchiha. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu kau takkan bisa membunuh Itachi. Aku bisa saja memberikan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Tapi aku harus ikut denganku. Khukhukhukhu…. "

.

Hari ini Orochimaru sangat-sangat senang. Didepannya ada seorang bocah Uchiha tanpa pertahanan yang sedang tak berdaya. Dengan segel gaib yang telah ditanamnya, ia yakin bocah Uchiha itu akan jatuh ketangannya. Bocah yang haus akan kekuatan itu pasti akan dengan senang hati mengikutinya. Dia tak perlu tubuh dan sharingan milik Itachi. Dengan jiwa penuh dendam Sasuke, pasti dia dapat dengan mudah menjadikannya tumbal.

.

Sosok wanita dengan wajah hancur terkelupas itu menilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Mata keemasannya memandang Sasuke penuh minat. "Bagaimana Uchiha? Ikutlah denganku dan aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan untuk membalaskan dend-"

_**DUAAKK**_

Sebuah tendangan mengenai perut Orochimaru membuatnya terlempar menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba oranyenya berdiri dengan siaga didepan Sasuke. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang berlonceng dengan gantungan lambang Uzumaki, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kunai sepanjang 20cm. "Orochimaru si legenda Sannin, buat apa kau ada disini?"

Penampilan pemuda itu sangat berantakan, rambuat acak-acakkan dengan beberapa daun yang tersangkut, debu yang mengotori baju serta hewan buruan yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

"Khukukhukhuk… si Namikaze yang terbuang. Bisa apa ninja tanpa cakra sepertimu dihadapanku?" pertanyaan penuh ejekan itu tak sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi Naruto yang tenag. Justru matanya mulai tampak awas saat Orochimaru mulai berdiri tegak didepannya. "Kau hanya akan mati sia-sia karena menghadapiku. Lalu takkan ada yang akan perduli dengan kematianmu. Mereka akan lebih mementingkan bocah Uchiha dan Namikaze yang ada disana itu. Khukhukhuk-."

"Dalam lima menit para Anbu akan tiba disini dan mengamankan seluruh perbatasan hutan. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang karena mendapatkan buruan besar sepertimu." Suara datar tanpa emosi itu menghentikan tawa laknat(?) dari Orochinaru, wajah dengan kulit terkelupas itu tampak berkedut kesal.

"Bocah sialan. Khukhukhu… tapi taka pa, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Khukhukhukhuk….." tubuh wanita itu perlahan-lahan menyusut tenggelam dalam tanah dan menghilang.

"Fyuhh~ setidaknya dia tak sadar bila sedang dibohongi." Gumam Naruto pelat tak didengar oleh anggota timnya yang lain.

"Kau tak apa Haruno?" gadis bersurai bunga Sakura itu terkejut, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk didasar hutan, nafasnya nampak memburu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur, setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. "Jangan menangis Haruno. Takkan ada yang membelamu ataupun menghiburmu dihutan ini. Lakukan sesuatu, buat dirimu beguna sebagai seorang ninja dan anggota Tim." Naruto berjalan pelan, ia mendekati Sasuke yang masih berlutut dambil menggenggam erat bahu kirinya yang kesakitan. "Aku harap guru membosankan itu tau bagaimana cara mengatasi hal ini." Gumam Naruto saat menemukan lambing segel kutukan dibahu Sasuke.

"Haruno, bawa Anmikaze itu dan ikuti aku."ujar Naruto sambil memapah tubuh Sasuke, membawanya kearah gua tempat biasanya ia beristirahat saat berlatih. Naruto tak perduli pada Sakura, apakah gadis itu bisa membawa kembarannya atau tidak. Setidaknya dia sudah menolong mereka dari Sannin maniak ular itu dan hewan buas yang berkeliaran dihutan ini saat malam hari. Dia juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam mencari makananuntuk Tim ini.

"Lalu, apakah kalian sudah mendapatkan gulungan langit dari tim lain?"Tanya Naruto setelah membaringkan Sasuke dipojok gua. Ia hanya memandang Sakura yang kesulitan membawa masuk Menma.

"Jangankan merebut gulungan lawan, gulungan kita saja dihancurkan oleh ninja aneh tadi. Kau sendiri apa sudah mendapatkan makanan untuk kami?" Tanya Sakura sinis berusaha membaringkan Menma disamping Sasuke.

"Kau buta Haruno? Kau tidak melihat apa yang bargantung dipingganku ini?" jawab Naruto sinis, matanya memandag Sakura datar membuat gadis Haruno itu menegukkan ludah. "Kalian beruntung tengah berada di zona aman hutan sehingga tak banyak hewan berbahaya yang lewat." Naruto kini tengah berusaha menyalakan api menggunakan dua batu yang dibenturkan. Cara tradisional mengingat Naruto tak bisa menggunakan elemen api. Setelah api menyala Naruto mulai menata hewan buruannya diatas api, membakarnya hingga matang.

"Kau jaga daging-daging itu" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sempat memberikan jawaban. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan semangkuk air dengan wadah batok kelapa. "Kompres mereka, kau bawa kain kan? Bila tidak, robek pakaianmu. Takkan ada yang perduli meskipun kau telanjang bulat di hutan ini."

"Bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu monster!" bentak Sakura marah. Dia memandang Naruto dengan sombong dan congkak.

"Heh. Kau benar, aku adalah seorang monter. Takkan jadi masalah bila aku membunuhmu disini sekarang." Ancam Naruto dengan mata birunya yang memandang dingin.

"Kau takkan berani!" suara gadis bersurai musim semi itu bergetar.

"tentu saja aku berani. Aku hanya tinggal menusukmu dengan pedangku. Melemparmu ketengah hutan dan membiarkan hewan buas disana memakanmu. Aku hanya perlu membuat alasan bahwa kau tewas di bunuh tim lawan! Jika kau tak ingin hal itu terjadi maka tutup mulutmu dan lakukan hal yang berguna dasar lemah!"

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menyusuri gelapnya hutan kematian seorang diri. Berharap menemukan tim lawan yang bukan dari Konoha untuk di ambil gulungannya. Bukannya Naruto perduli dengan tim Konoha lainnya, hanya saja ia tak ingin bertarung dengan tim yang nantinya dapat membocorkan kekuatan aslinya pada pihak lain. Bagaimanapun semua anggota tim Konoha berasal dari keluarga yang berhubungan dengan Hokage dan keluarganya.

Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah-langkah hewan buas yang berkeliaran disekitar hutan, dia juga bisa merasakan keberadaan beberapa ninja Konoha yang sedang tertidur beberapa puluh meter didepannya. Dia beruntung kemampuan sensornya sangat baik, dengan ini dia tak perlu berhadapan dengan ninja yang tak diinginkan.

Naruto memang dianggap tak memiliki cakra. Tubuhnya yang lahir belakangan dengan Menma mengalami gangguan karena cakra Kyuubi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhya saat dalam kandungan. Hal itu membuat kerusakan pada sistem cakranya, ditambah dengan segel yang dipasang Minato untuk mengekang Kyuubi. Segel yang tertanam itu menggunakan cakra Naruto sebagai penahan.

Untuk menahan cakra _Bijuu_ berekor Sembilan tentunya memerlukan cakra yang besar juga, itulah alasan kenapa Naruto tak bisa menggunakan cakranya. Sedikit saja dia memaksakan diri maka cakra Kyuubi akan merembes keluar dan melukainya. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar cakra Naruto yang digunakan untuk mengekang Kyuubi. Saking besarnya _Bijuu_ berekor Sembilan itupun tak bisa melawannya.

Kebenaran mengenai hal itu hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja di Konoha. Tsunade Senju yang dulu sempat menjadi perawat Naruto di rumah sakit, Hokage ketiga yang merawat Naruto menggantikan keluarganya dan Itachi, anbu kepercayaan Hokage ketiga yang diberikan kepercayaan untuk melindungi dan melatiih Naruto. Sisanya tak ada yang tahu, baik para tetua yang kolot bahkan Minato sekalipun, padahal lelaki itulah yang memasng fuinjutsu itu.

Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto bisa bertemu Kyuubi lebih cepat dari Menma, karena cakra Naruto sejak awal telah tersentuh oleh cakra Kyuubi, dengan sedikit tarikan saja mereka bisa bertemu.

Untuk melindungi diri, Itachi mengajari tehik berpedang dan bela diri pada Naruto. Berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan cakra sedikitpun agar cakra Kyuubi yang tertekan tidak merembes. Naruto tidak bisa _genjutsu_, tapi dia tau cara melepakan diri dari _genjutsu_. Dulu Itachi sering menjebaknya dengan _genjutsu_ saat berlatih, membuat dia melihat hal-hal yang indah penuh kehangatan namun terkadang dia juga melihat mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Membuat ia terselimuti benci dan dengki tapi berhasil di murnikaan dengan ketabahan dan kesabarannya.

Naruto tidak bisa _ninjutsu_ itu sudah pasti tapi dia memiliki kemampuan sensor yang tinggi. Berbeda dengan sensor kebanyakan yang mendeteksi cakra disekitar dengan jarak tertentu. Sensor Naruto merasakan niat buruk, ketakutan, dan kejatuhan. Kejatuhan seseorang pada kegelapan, dendam. Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang telah jatuh, lalu si pemuda Hyuuga. Terkadang Naruto merasa tersedot oleh perasaan dendam dan kesedihan mereka. Membawanya kepada penglihatan gelap dan hawa dingin menyesakkan dada, terkadang sensasi itu terbawa hingga ke mimpinya tapi selalu berhasil di netralisir saat sebuah cahaya keemasan tiba-tiba memenuhi dunia mimpinya.

.

_SRAK_

Sebuah gesekan semak menarik perhatian Naruto, dia dapat merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang di sana. Tangan kanan Naruto bersiaga dengan pedang panjangnya di tangan. Matanya menatap bayangan hutan itu dengan tajam. "Keluar!" seru Naruto namun tak mendapat tanggapan. Dengan cepat dia melempar sebuah kunai kearah semak itu. Bukan kunai sembarangan, di ujung kunai itu tampak sebuah kertas peledak yang terikat erat,

Sosok yang bersembunyi di balik semak itu bergerak menghindar dan muncul di hadapan Naruto. Mereka adalah ninja dari desa Kiri dapat dilihat dari ikat kepalanya yang berbentuk empat garis meliuk bagakan aliran air. Ketiga ninja itu menggunakan pakaian identik. Terusan berwarna kekuning dengan penutup mata dan masker udara menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "Kita menemukan seorang anak tersesat. Kita bunuh dan ambil gulungannya." Ujar salah satu ninja yang berada di tengah. Dengan cepat ketiga ninja identik itu menerjang Naruto dengan kunai berada di kedua tangan namun mereka berhasil di tahan Naruto dengan pedang panjangnya. Tak hanya menahan, Naruto juga menyerang mereka dengan menebaskan pedangnya ke perut dan kepala mereka.

Dalam hitungan detik ketiga ninja itu sudah tak bernyawa. Setelah yakin ninja-ninja itu mati Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok yang sepertinya ketua dari tim itu, mencari gulungan milik mereka. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu, ketiga tubuh itu menguap dan menjadi asap. _'genjutsu!?'_

.

Naruto sadar dirinya berada dalam _genjutsu_, ia sudah membunuh tiga ninja itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya tapi mereka tetap saja kembali muncul. Setelah puas bermain-main dia mulai melepaskan _genjutsu_ itu. Dengan bantuan Kyuubi yang muncul dalam wujud rubah mungilnya tepat diatas kepala Naruto.

Saat dia membuka mata, ia telah berada di tempatnya semula saat mendengar suara semak yang bergesek. Dengan memusatkan pikiran dia melacak dimana keberadaan tiga ninja Kirigakure itu. Dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan langkah yang cepat dalam hitungan detik ia telah berhasil membunuh tiga ninja itu dengan seketika, menyayat leher mereka dengan sekali tebas.

Setelah kali ini ia yakin bahwa tidak dalam kendali _genjutsu_, barulah Naruto mendekati tiga maya itu dan menggeledanya. Ia menemukan sebuah gulungan Bumi di kantung si ketua tim.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan ia kembali ke gua persembunyian, tak disangka malam telah berlalu dan matahari menyinari langkahnya menuju tempat persembunyian. Namun saat jaraknya dan gua semakin dekat dia merasakan keberadaan asing di sana. Dua tim Konoha yang ia yakini adalah Tim Shikamaru dan seorang Hyuuga lalu tiga lainnya cakra asing yang bila tak salah adalah ninja Oto.

Dengan kedua tangan yang kembali memegang pedang panjang di kanan dan kodachi (pedang yang lebih pendek) di tangan kiri dia berlari kencang. Tanpa aba-aba dia dia menebaskan pedang panjangnya di leher seorang lelaki yang mengenakan mantel bulu di punggungnya. Dengan sekali tebas kepala lelaki yang dibalut perban itu jatuh menggelinding di atas tanah membuat Sakura yang dengan berlutut dengan wajah penuh memar dan rambut berserakan berteriak histeris.

Teriakan gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengalihkan perhatian dua tim lawan yang sebelumnya masih asik bertarung. Seorang lelaki dengan telapak tangan berlubang mengeluarkan angin tengah melawan Shikamaru dan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing membawa kunai dan helaian rambut pink.

Namun perhatian mereka semua kembali teralihkan saat lawan Shikamaru dengan sekejap mata telah terlempar menabrak pohon, sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah si bungsu Uchiha tampak berdiri dengan cakra gelap yang mengerikan. Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan dendam yang keluar bersama dengan cakranya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati ninja lelaki Oto itu. Dengan sekali pukul dia berhasil membuat ninja Oto itu tak sadarkan diri. Namun Sasuke tidak puas, dia ingin membunuh, menumpahkan darah pada kedua tangannya. Tapi keinginannya itu terpakasa dibatalkan saat sekali lagi Naruto menebaskan pedangnya kepada ninja Oto itu membuat kedua tangan lelaki itu putus.

"Hei wanita. Cepat bawa anggotamu ini pergi atau dia akan bernasib sama seperti orang menyedihkan disana." Tunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya kepada mayat tim Oto yang tak lagi berkepala.

"Jangan menghalangiku Usuratonkachi! Kau lemah. Menyusahkan." Suara dingin Sasuke membuat ninja wanita dari Oto itu segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk meninggalkan tempat pembantaian. Sebelum dia pergi dia berkata bahwa gulungan Timnya ada pada teman setimnya yang sudah menjadi mayat.

Pemuda Uchiha itu hendak mengejar, ingin membunuh dua ninja lawan yang masih tersisa. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat didepannya Naruto telah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang memegang pedang siaga. "Kau menyebutku lemah tapi kau sendiri tak bisa menang dari rasa dendam. Kau lebih lemah dariku Uchiha."

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto!" bentakan itu bukan datang dari Sasuke melainkan dari Sakura yang saat ini tengah di tolong Ino.

Naruto tak memperdulikan bentakan itu. Mata biru cerahnya memandang mata kelam Sasuke dalam. Menyelami pekatnya berharap menemukan setitik cahaya.

"heh…. Karena dengan dendam inilah aku bisa menjadi kuat." Sebuah tendangan Sasuke berikan kepada Naruto tetapi berhasil di hindari. Naruto membalik posisi pedangnya, ia bertarung dengan punggung pedang, bagian yang tidak tajam. Ia tak ingin melukai si Uchiha, bukan karena ia kasihan atau apa, ia hanya tak ingin di tuntut oleh para tetua karena merusak asset senjata berharga mereka.

Naruto tidak menyerang, belum menyerang tepatnya. Dia hanya menghindari serangan Uchiha itu dengan kelincahannya. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya karena disana ada Hyuuga Neji dengan Byakugannya yang aktif. Namun Naruto juga tak bisa menghindar selamanya. Saat puunggungnya merasakan tubrukan pelan pada batang pohon dia mulai menyerang. Memanfaatkan kecepatan yang dimilikinya dan menyerang Uchiha itu tepat di perut dengan punggung pedang dan menendang kaki kanan Sasuke yang dijadikan tumpuan gravitasi. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlempar kebelakang dengan punggung menyentuh tanah pertama kalinya. "Ini bukan sebuah kekuatan Uchiha, ini adalah taktik yang kugunakan untuk menjatuhkan orang yang berharga diri terlalu tinggi sepertimu." Ucap Naruto dengan tajam. Namun matanya yang memandang Sasuke tampak sangat menenangkan membuat bungsu Uchiha itu bungkam.

.

.

"Naruto aku menemukan gulungan Langit dari mayat lelaki itu." Suara malas Shikamaru membangunkan Naruto dari istirahatnya. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju si pemuda Nara dan mengambil gulungan itu.

"Berarti kalian tinggal mencari gulungan Bumi ya?" Tanya Ino yang sedang membantu Sakura merawat Lee yang sedang terluka. Sementara anggota Lee yang lain, Neji dan Tenten hanya melihat dari atas pohon.

"Ya, kami tinggal mencari gulungan Bumi." Suara dari belakang Sakura menjawab, bukan Sasuke tetapi Menma yang tampakya barus sadar dari pingsannya. "dan waktu kita hanya tinggak dua hari." Lanjut Sakura.

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah mendapatkan gulungan Buminya." Sebuah gulungan berwarna kecoklatan dengan tulisan kanji 'Bumi' ada di genggaman Naruto.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"pemuda jenius tapi malas dari klan Nara itu menyerahkan gulungan 'Langit' yang ia temukan. "Aku sempat khawatir saat kami meninggalkanmu bersama Tim dari Suna itu. Apa kau tak terluka?" walaupun terdengar malas namun dapat dilihat bila Shikamaru mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Tenang saja Shika~ aku hanya mengulur waktu dan kabur setelah merasa aman. Ini kudapatkan setelah membunuh Ninja Kiri yang sedang istirahat." Bohong Naruto. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan kebenarannyakan. Mengenai Kyuubi, Ichibi dan juga kemampuan sensor nya. Dengan begini kami hanya perlu menuju tengah hutan tempat ujian chunin babak ke dua akan dimulai.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Onii-sama. Apa tak ada cara lain untuk menyegel Juubi?"_

"_Tak ada cara lain selain ini Homura. Lagipula ini satu-satunya cara yang paling aman."_

"_Tapi Ibunda pasti akan sangat sedih, Onii-sama."_

"_Ibunda akan lebih sedih jika kita tak bisa menghentikan kehancuran ini. Beliau pasti mengerti. Perlu pengorbanan besar untuk menghentikan Juubi. Salah satunya harus mengorbankan 'dia'."_

_**.**_

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Hari terakhir penyisihan ujian chunin ke dua. Seluruh peserta yang telah sampai kini tengah berkumpul disebuah aula besar tempat ujian penyisihan tahap ke dua yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan. Dari sekian banyak Tim, hanya lima tim yang berhasil lolos. empat Tim dari Konoha dan satu dari Suna. Empat Tim dari Konoha itu adalah tim dari Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Shino. Sedangkan Tim dari Suna adalah Tim yang berisi Jinchuriki Ichibi didalamnya. Kelima Tim tersebut berbaris dengan rapi ditengah aula. Dihadapan mereka telah berdiri pemimpin desa Konoha generasi ke empat, Minato Namikaze dan pendahulunya Hiruzen Sarutobi. Disamping kedua Hokage tersebut berdiri pula para guru pembimbing tim dan pengawas ujian Chunin ini.

"Selamat kepada kalian yang telah lolos hingga saat ini…." Sambutan dari Hokage Keempat menarik perhatian seluruh peserta. Tak semua mendengarkan memang, diatara mereka ada yang lebih memilih untuk mengobrol ataupun tertidur. "…. Pada ujian kali ini kalian akan melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan nama yang muncu di layar nanti." Seorang ninja Jounin yang bertampang pucat mengambil alih perhatian para calon ninja chunin itu. Layar yang ada di hadapan para ninja muda itu menyala mengacak deretan nama dan berhenti dalam seketika. 'Uchiha Sasuke vs Aburame Shino' "Seluruh peserta silakan menuju balkon di lantai dua sambil menunggu nama kalian di panggil. Peserta Uchiha Sasuke dan Aburame Shino tetap disini."

Seluruh peserta dan para guru pendamping berjalan menuju balkom lantai dua meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shino diarena ditemani oleh sang wasit Hayate.

.

_**SKIP**_

Sampai saat ini telah ada enam pertarungan yang terjadi di arena. Pertarungan pertama yang dimenangkan oleh Sasuke setelah berhasil membakar seluruh serangga milik Shino.

Pertarungan kedua dimenangkan oleh Temari setelah menerbangkan seluruh senjata yang dipanggil Tenten dari gulungan _jutsu_nya.

Pertarungan ketiga antara Sakura dan Ino yang berakhir seri.

Pertarungan keemat Shikamaru melawan Kankuro yang berjalan cukup lama dan berhasil dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru setelah berhasil menjerat Kankuro dalam _Kagemane_nya dan membenturkan kepala Kankuro pada dinding hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Pertarungan kelima antara sesama pengguna Byakugan, Neji dengan Hinata yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Neji setelah berhasil melukai Hinata dengan cukup parah.

Pertarungan Keenam antara Menma dan Chouji, pertarungan yang berat sebelah mengungat Menma memiliki kecepatan dan control cakra yang lebih baik dari Chouji. Dia bahakan bisa menang dengan mudah setelah memberikan tendangan yang keras pada tubuh bocak kelebih berat badan itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu pertarungan yang baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, pertarungan Sabaku Gaara melawan Lee yang dimanangkan Gaara setelah menghancurkan kaki dan tangan kiri Lee dengan pasir hidupnya.

Babak penyisihan kini hanya menyisakan dua orang peserta, Namikaze Naruto dan Inuzuka Kiba. Tanpa dipanggil Naruto turun dari balkon lantai dua dengan perlahan berkebalikan dengan Kiba yang langsung melompat terjun. Setelah kedua peserta itu berdiri ditengan lapangan, Hayate memeberikan aba-aba. "Bersiap! Mulai!"

Tak ada serangan terburu-buru dari Kiba, Naruto juga tampak dengan tenang menggenggam _Katana_nya. Mereka saling menatap hingga Akamaru menerjang dengan cepat tapi berhasil dihindari. Serangan kedua datang dari Kiba dengan pukulan tepat mengarah perut dan berhasil dihadang dengan _Katana_nya. "Aku selalu penasaran dengan cara bertarung orang tak bercakra sepertimu Naruto. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat, kau atau kami. **Jujin Bunshin **" tehnik perubahan yang dapat merubah wujud Akamaru menyerupai dirinya. Tehnik umum yang dimiliki klan Inuzuka. Dengan posisi saling bertumpukan dengan Akamari, Kiba menyerang dengan _Gatsuga_ nya.

Naruto tau tehnik itu, Gatsuga meruakan tehnik menyerang dengan mengandalkan kecepatan serta putaran, dan Naruto sadar dia takkan bisa menahan serangan itu. Oleh karena itu dia menghindar dengan melangkah mundur….mundur…. mundur…mundur…. Terus mundur hingga punggungnya beradu dengan dinding arena sementara didepannya _Gatsuga_ Kiba tengah melaju dengan capat kearahnya.

Dia tak bisa menahan, dia juga tak bisa melawan, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghindar. Tepat sebelum tubuhnya terhatam putaran itu Naruto berhasil menghindar kesamping, melemparkan tubuhnya dengan cepat kepermukaan arena membuat _Gatsuga_ milik Kiba berputar dengan cepat dan menabrak dinding, berputar selamam beberapa detik dan berhenti dengan kepulan asap dan keadaan Kiba-Akamaru yang tak sadarkan diri.

Pertarungan yang sangat singkat dan tanpa ada tontonan yang menarik, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas merasa beruntung tak perlu bertarung secara serius tapi juga miris dengan keadaan teman sepermainannya. " uhuk…uhuk.. pemenangnya Namikaze Nauto."

Tak ada tepuk tangan tak ada ucapan selamat, semua penonton dan para Jounin pembimbing hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat kemenagan yang disebabkan bukan karena pertarungan tapi keberuntungan. Beruntung karena Naruto memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi dan lebih beruntung lagi karena Kiba itu bodoh dan kurang bisa mangontrl diri.

.

"Selamat untuk Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto, kalian telah melewati babak penyisishan yang berat. Tapi perjuangan kalian belum berakhir. Untuk meraih gelar Chunin kalian akan melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu yang akan dilaksanakan satu bulan dari sekarang. Silakan ambil no undian kalian dalam kotak."

.

Namikaze Menma vs Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

Namikaze Naruto vs Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku Temari

_**SKIP**_

Final ujian chunin diadakan hari ini. Naruto telah berlatih dengan giat –bisa dibilang memaksakan diri- untuk mengalahkan Shikamaru. Dia tahu Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang cerdas tapi juga malas. Tapi jika pemuda itu sudah bertekad untuk menang maka akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Selama tiga bulan ini Naruto berlatih meningkatkan kecepatannya. Dia seorang penguna pedang, kecepatan akan sangat menentukan kemenangannya.

Selain melatih kecepatan ia juga mulai belajar menggunakan chakranya, tifdak banyak memang, setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk berjalan diatas air dan memanjat pohon. Beruntung Kurama bisa membantunya mengendalikan chakra Bijuu yang keluar dengan sendirinya saat ia berusaha menggunakan chakranya.

Tapi selama sebulan ini Naruto juga merasa resah. Ia mersakan hawa dingin yang entah kenapa mulai menyelimuti setiap sisi Konoha, hawa yang penuh dengan kebencian dan haus darah. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Oleh karena itu dia berusaha keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya, bersiap-siap menghadai hal terburuk yang ungkin saja terjadi.

.

Dalam semi final ujian Chunin ini Naruto akan bertarung setelah pertarungan Menma dan juga Sasuke. Bila dia menang maka dia akan melawan Temari. Dia ingin menang tapi juga malas bila harus melawan wanita apalagi yang bertipe serangan jarak jauh macam gadis itu.

Arena ujian chunin kali ini telah dipenuhi oleh para penonton, dari yang hanya warga biasa, para ninja yang kebetulan memiliki jam kosong bahkan para bangsawan dan tuan tanah yang ingin melihat sepak terjang dari putra sang Namikaze, Sabaku, Hyuuga, Nara dan Uchiha. Ujian kali ini didominasi oleh klan-klan kuat Konoha. Namun dalam keramaian itu tak jarang juga terdengar bisaikan-bisikan sinis yang diarahkan pada putra ke dua sang Hokage yang dianggap lemah dan bisa lolos dalam ujian penyisihan hanya dengan modal keberuntungan.

Yah, biarkan saja mereka berbicara seenaknya.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di balkon khusus peserta, dari atas sini ia bisa melihat jalannya pertandingan dengan jelas. Dibalkon itu .sudah ada dua peserta dari Suna, dan juga Shikamaru sementara Sasuke tak diketahui keberadaannya.

Mata biru Naruto memandang sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri sendirian di pojok balkon bersebrangan dengannya. Naruto dapat merasakan rasa haus darah yang menyebar disekeliling pemuda itu namun dari semua rasa haus darah dan benci yang ia rasakan setitik rasa kesepian dan kesedihan menyentil hati Naruto. _'Kata Kura-nii diia jinchuriki Shukaku.' _Batin Naruto memadang sosok itu tanpa henti.

.

**Gaara POV**

Sabaku Gaara. Dia adalah anak ketiga dari Kazekage Suna. Keberadaanya bagaikan mimpi buruk dan aib yang harus dilenyapkan dari desa dan dari dunia. Selama ini ia hanya hidup untuk membunuh. Menunjukkan bahwa kata-kata mereka yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah monster merupakan kebenaran. Gaara akan memberikan mimi buruk pada mereka semua sebagaimana seharusnya seekor monster.

Namun walau dikatakan dingin tak berperasaan Gaara tidaklah tuli dan buta. Dia bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk hanya saja ia tak mau bersikap baik.

Oleh karena itu dia bisa mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong itu tak memiliki sedikitpun niat buruk padanya. Apalagi menurut Shukaku anak itu adalah Jinchuriki sama seperti dirinya. Tapi bukankah jinchuriki dari Konoha adalah putra Hokage yang sedang bertarung dibawah sana itu? Entahlah, Gaara tak peduli. Selama misi yang diberikan oleh Kazekage tak terhalangi dia takkan ikut campur walau sebenarnya dia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda pirang ini.

Auranya menenangkan. Berbeda dengan Menma yang dikatakan sebagai pahlawan namun auranya berasa dingin dan gelap, aura anak pirang itu sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Bahkan aura membunuh Gaara pun tak dapat melawan aura tenang Naruto, sebaliknya Gaara malah menjadi ikut merasa damai.

Kata Shukaku, Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh anak itu tak sempurna. Meski begitu Bijuu berekor satu itu tetap mengingatkan dirinya agar tak mencari masalah dengan Naruto. Ada sesuatu dalam diri anak itu yang takkan dapat dilawan oleh Bijuu sekalipun.

**Gaara POV END**

.

Pertarungan pertama baru saja berakhir. Menma berhasil menumbangkan Neji setelah memberikannya sebuah pukulan tepat didagu. Beberapa saat sebelumnya juga Menma sempat menerima bantuan cakra dari Kyuubi yang ada dalam dirinya. Itu membuat Naruto merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya karena cakra Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto seperti tertarik keluar, seperti ada magnet yang menarinya. Oleh karena itu dia harus berusaha mati-matian menahan luapan cakra itu dengan peuh konsentrasi. Dia juga bisa merasakan pasir-pasir Gaara beterbangan disekitarnya dengan siaga. Beruntung hal menyakitkan itu hanya berlangusng beberapa detik saja, bila tidak sudah dipastikan Naruto akan kehilangan kendali dan seluruh cakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya akan meledak.

Pertarungan berikutnya adalah pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Gaara tapi hingga saat ini pemuda emo-Uchiha itu tak kunjung tiba. Para penonton mulai tak sabar, tar jarang para bangsawan mulai menggerutu. Bila hal ini diteruskan maka akan merusak nama baik Konoha. Oleh karena hal itu maka Hokage memundurkan pertarungan Sasuke digantikan dengan pertarungan Shikamaru melawan Naruto. Walau mengecewakan setidaknya para bangsawan itu merasa terhibur dengan adanya pertarungan ini.

Begitulah menurut Minato tanpa menyadari tatapan mata tajam dari Kazekage disampingnya.

.

Saat berjalan memasuki tengah arena Naruto dapat merasakan hawa gelap mulai mendekati tempatnya berada, mengepung dari segala penjuru arah membuatnya berkeringat dingin. "Kau takut Naruto?" suara malas Shikamaru menyadarkan Naruto dari ketegangannya. Dia tak sadar bahwa kini telah berada ditengah arena saling berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa tegang." Balas Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kalian Siap?" ujar ninja yang menjadi wasit dari pertarungan semifinal ini. Anggukan singkat dari Naruto dan gumaman malas dari Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Bersiap! Mulai!" dan wasit itu menghilang dari arena.

Angin berhembus disekitar arena, sedangkan dua ninja muda yang tengah bertading dibawah sana masih saling tatap. Debu-debu aKibat pertarungan sebelumnya beterbangan mengganggu penglihatan. Saat Shikamaru berkedip singkat sosok Naruto didepannya telah menghilang.

Pemuda Nara itu memasang posisi siaga. Ia tahu siapa Naruto. Pemuda dengan banyak rahasia terpendam dan kekuatan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Bukan berarti Shikamaru tahu kekuatan Naruto dan merasa takut. Dia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki potensi yang besar sebagai seorang ninja. Oleh karena itu dia selalu siaga bila berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ketenangan dan kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda pirang itu bisa saja lenyap hanya dengan sekali hembusan angin.

Sebuah serangan pukulan datang dari arah kiri menuju perut. Dengan cepat Shikamaru berusaha menghindar dan membuat pukulan itu meleset. Sebelum Naruto sempat menghilang Shikamaru telah memlayangkan sebuah tendangan ke kaki pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang tak sempat menghindar akhirnya terjatuh dengan punggung yang membentur tanah namun dia langsung melakukan salto untuk bangun sebelum Shikamaru sempat melajutkan serangannnya.

Naruto melakukan salto sebanyak empat kali membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Shikamaru. Setelah dia berdiri, dengan cepat dia belari mendekati si pemuda Nara sambil berlari mengelilingi, mengindari resiko tertangkap tehnik kagemane andalan klan Nara.

Shikamaru merasa terpojok, gerakan Naruto terlalu cepat untuk dikejar oleh bayangannya. Bertarung adu pukulpun percuma karena Naruto memiliki stamina yang lebik besar sedangkan adu senjata tentu hanya akan menggali kubur sendiri. Mata kuaci Shikamaru menatap sekeliling, mencari celah yang dapat dimanfaatkan untuk menjebak Naruto selagi dia menghindari setiap serangan yang diluncurkan oleh pemuda Uzumaki-Namikaze tersebut.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghentikan larinya, menatap Shikamaru yang tengah terduduk dengan kedua tangan disatukan –pose berfikir khas milik pemuda Nara tersebut. Naruto tau Shikamaru tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Dia tak bisa menyerang dengan sembarangan, oleh karena itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Tersu-menerus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sangat menguras tenaga dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Walau begitu matanya tetetap memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan siaga.

Selama beristirahat dia juga memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk merasakan keadaan Konoha. Dia bisa merasakan keberadaan orang-orang dengan cakra mencurigakan yang mulai berkeiaran di Konoha. Kebanyakan menuju arah arena ujian ini. Dia juga merasakan hawa dingin yang taka sing dari arah kursi para Kage. Kazekage yang disana itu memiliki cakra yang taka sing bagi Naruto, padahal dia tau pasti ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sang Kazekage.

Sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba melaju dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto membuat pemuda Uzumaki-Namikaze itu harus mengambil langkah mundur dengan segera. Bayangan itu terus melaju dengan cepat hingga panjangnya mencapai lima meter dan berhenti seketika. _'Sepertinya hanya sepanjang lima meter.' _Batin pemuda pirang itu melihat bayangan hitam yang mengejarnya tak dapat meraih bayangannya.

.

Putra dari ketua Klan Nara itu mendecih kesal, ia menarik kembali bayangannya. Mata kuacinya melihat sekeliling. Dia bergerak maju sebanyak tiga langkah sebelum kembali mengeluarkan bayangannya. Naruto bersiaga dengan katana ditangan kanannya. Tepat ketika jarak mencapai lima meter bayangan itu terhenti di sebuah lubang yang di buat Menma dipertarungan sebelumnya.

Menghela nafas lega, Naruto memasukkan pedangnya kadalam sarung. Setelah itu kedua tangannya dikepalkan, bersiap adu tinju.

Mata Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tegang, keringan menetes di dahinya. Dia dapat memperkirakan bila rencananya kali ini tak berhasil maka Naruto akan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu dan dia akan kalah telak.

.

Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda, dia siap untuk menerjang Shikamaru dengan kencang, kedua kepalan tinjunya talah bersiaga. Namun ketika ia hendak mengambil langkah pertama, gerakannya terhenti, tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa bayangan dari Shkamaru tak dapat mencapai tubuhnya. Bayangan itu hanya berhenti di lubang didepannya. Lalu kenapa?

.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, ia dapat melihat sorot terkejut dari Naruto yang tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Ia yakin Naruto sudah menduga apa yang terjadi." _**Kagemane no Jutsu **_sukses. Kau takkan bisa melawan lagi Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru sambil bengkit berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan di ikuti dengan persis sama oleh Shikamaru. "Bagaimana bila kita berdua menyerah saja Naruto?" ucap pemuda Nara itu lagi saat kini mereka telah berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter. Mata Naruto memicing tajam mendengar perkataan lawannya tersebut.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru terangkat diikuto oleh Naruto yang terangkat denan bergetar. "Kami berdua menyatakan menye-"

_**DUAKKK**_

Belum selesai Shikamaru berkata, ia telah menerima sebuah pukulan pada tengkuknya membuat pemuda Nara itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Seluruh penonton terkesiap. Mereka tak menyangka akan kemunculan sosok bersurai pirang lain dari dalam tanah dan langsung memukul tengkuk Shikamaru. Bayangan yang mengikat tubuh Naruto lenyap bersamaan dengan Shikamaru yang ta sadarkan diri. Semetara sosok kopian dari Naruto yang telah membuat Shikamaru tak sadarkan diri kini menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kopian itu Naruto terjatuh dengan tubuh bergetar bermandikan keringat. _'Hanya untuk satu bunshin saja bisa sesakit ini.'_

"Pemenangnya Namikaze Naruto." Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar wasit berujar dan perlahan pandangannya menggelap.

**TBC**

**OMAKE**

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menatap selembar foto yang tergeletak di laci meja kerjanya. Dengan perlahan tangan lelaki itu meraih foto yang sudah kusam tersebut. Dalam foto itu terlihat seeorang lelaki bersurai pirang tengah menggendong seorang bayi bersurai hitam dan seorang wanita berrambut merah yang tenah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tengah menggendong seorang bayi bersurai pirang yang masih terselimuti darah. Dibaliknya foto lama itu menunjukkan sebuah tulisan tangan dibagian pojok kiri bawah foto. 'Aku dan Kushina beserta dua malaikat kami.'

"_Minato, segel yang kau pasang pada tubuh Naruto telah mengekang seluruh cakra anak itu." _Sekelebat ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Jiraiya terngiang di kepalanya.

Putra bungsunya tak bisa menggunakan cakra dan itu karena kesalahnnya dalam memasang segel.

"_Kita tak bisa memperbaiki segelnya karena cakra Naruto sudah sepenuhnya terikat dengan segela dan juga cakra Kyuubi. Kita beruntung cakra milik Naruto sangat besar hingga bisa menekan cakra Kyuubi, bila tidak, anak ini pasti sudah termakan."_

Jika saja dulu dia tidak melakukan kesalahan, pasti Naruto sekarang akan baik-baik saja. Naruto tak perlu menderita dan ia tak perlu menjauhi Naruto.

"_Putra bungsumu tak memiliki cakra Minato. Anak itu akan jadi sasaran yang mudah untuk menjatuhkanmu. Tinggalkan anak itu dan hiduplah hanya dengan Menma. Dengan begitu para ninja dari desa lain takkan memiliki alasan untuk menyerang Naruto."_

Jika saja Naruto memiliki cakra, maka dia tak perlu takut Narito akan di sakiti ninja desa lain. Dia cukup kuat untuk melindungi diri. Sepetri halnya Menma, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Naruto memang terhindar dari serangan ninja desa lain. Tapi didesanya sendiri dia malah di benci. Ayah mana yang tak sedih dan murka bila melihat anaknya di sakiti didepan mata dan hanya bisa melihat dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apapun?

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Bayang-bayang cahaya menyilaukan ditengah kegelapan, lantunan lagu pengantar tidur dan sapuan lembut di surai pirangnya memenuhi pandangan Naruto tapi tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi kegelapan dingin dengan teriakan yang mengerikan. Bau darah yang menyebar dan rasa sakit di kepala tak tertahankan membangkitkannya dalam tidur lelapnya.

Yang pertama kali Naruto lihat adalah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan, ia juga dapat mendengar suara gaduh para penonton di arena ujian chunin. Tampaknya pertarungan sedang berlangsung.

Merasa tubuhya sudah membaik, Naruto keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut dan berjalan menuju kursi penonton, hendak menonton siapa yang sedang bertanding. Menyusuri deretan kursi penonton sembari melihat jalan pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Naruto hanya berdecak kagum saat pasir milik Gaara bergerak dengan cepat untuk melindungi tuannya.

"ITACHI! UCHIHA ITACHI! DIMANA KAU!" teriakan Menma tak jauh didepannya membuat Naruto heran. Buat apa Menma mencari Itachi-nii?

"Ada apa Menma?" sang sensei bermasker menghentikan teriakan Menma.

"Sensei, apa kau tahu dimana Uchiha Itachi berada?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Sasuke harus dihentikan. Dia takkan bisa mengalahkan monster Suna itu. Hanya Uchiah Itachi yang bisa menolong Sasuke!"

Pffff~ Naruto ingin tertawa rasanya. Menma itu selama ini anak kesayangan Hokage kan? Kenapa dia malah tidak mengetahui kejadian yang dialami Sasuke dan Itachi? Ah~ tentu saja. Menma tak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang tak penting. Baginya pembantaian Uchiha bukan hal penting untuk ia ingat dan ketahui.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyela kelakuan memalukan Menma namun tak jadi karena dia merasakan cakra besar dari arah arena pertarungan. Dibawah sana dapat dia lihat sebuah tangan dari pasir tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke. Tangan pasir yang besar itu keluar dari sebuah bola pasir yang sepertinya terdapat Gaara didepannya.

'**Hati-hati Gaki. Shukaku kemungkinan akan mengamuk.' **Suara Kyuubi menggema di kepala Naruto.

**DEG**

Tiba-tiba helai-helai bulu putih berjatuhan dari atas langit. Satu-persatu para penonton dan para ninja mulai jatuh tertidur. Dia dapat melihat Menma yang jatuh tertidur kelantai. 'Ilusi!?'

_KAI_

Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan ilusi yang sepertinya mempengaruhi seluruh penonton di arena ini. Tak berselang lama puluhan ninja dengan ikat kepala Suna dan Oto mulai bermunculan dan menyerang para ninja Konoha.

.

Seorang ninja Oto tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto dengan kunainya tapi berhasil Naruto tangkis dengan cepat menggunakan pedang kesayangannya. Lonceng emas yang tergantung digagang pedang berdenting riang.

Satu tusukan Naruto berikan pada ninja Oto tersebut tepat di perut, setelah tertusuk dalam, dengan cepat dia memotong perut ninja itu dari dalam. Darah tercecer diatas lantai dan beberapa ada yang mengotori wajah Naruto. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tak perduli. Dia dengan cepat bergerak menuju ninja-ninja musuh lainnya.

Tiga orang ninja Suna mengepung Naruto saat hendak menuju tempat Menma tertidur. Ketiga ninja itu menggenggam kunai di kedua tangannya. '_**Kenjutsu : Mikadzuki no Odori**_' Batin Naruto menggunakan tehniknya. Tubuhnya berputar dengan cepat, ditangan kanan menggenggam pedang sedangkan di tangan kiri menggenggam sarung pedangnya. Dalam hitungan detik ketiga ninja Suna itu telah terkapar di lantai dengan perut yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kakashi yang kebetulan ada didekata Naruto dan hendak menolong hanya bisa tertegun melihat kecepatan Naruto dan niat membunuh tanpa ada keragu-raguannya. "Sensei! Dimana Sasuke!?" pertanyaan dari Naruto menyadarkan Kakashi dari keterkejutannya. Ninja dengan surai abu-abu itu melirik arena pertarungan yang kosong. Menghela nafas lelah.

"Sepertinya Sasuke mengejar Sabaku itu. Naruto kau harus tau keadaan desa saat ini sed-"

"Aku tahu. Orochimaru menyerang dengan berkerja sama dengan Suna. Sabaku yang dikejar Sasuke adalah Jinchuriki Ichibi dan kedua Hokage diatas sana tengah bertarung dengan Sannin ular itu." Potong Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Rahasia!" dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggalkan sang Sensei tanpa sempat memberikan penjelasan lebih rinci. Dengan sensor nya dia mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dia dapat merasakan berbagai emosi yang bertebaran seluruh penjuru desa. Panic. Takut. Sedih. Marah. Dendam. Semua emosi negative itu meracuni kepala Naruto membuatnya sedikit pusing. Beruntung Kurama dalam tubuhnya dapat membantunya mengontrol diri.

Tak berapa lama Naruto dapat merasakan keberadaan Sasuke. Cukup jauh, dia juga merasakan keberadaan Menma, Sakura dan Shikamaru yang mengejarnya dari belakang, tak lupa Pakun si penunjuk arah milik Kakashi.

Meningkatkan kecepatannya, tak berapa lama akhirnya Naruto bisa mengimbangi laju sang Uchiha terakhir. "Sasuke, hentikan pengejaran ini. Kau yang sekarang takkan bisa menghentikan Gaara bila ia telah mengamuk!"

"heh! Kau kira aku selemah kau Dobe! Jangan samakan aku denganmu. Lebih baik kau pergi dari pada hanya mengganggu!"

"Sasuke mengertilah. Desa sedang diinvasi oleh Suna dan Oto. Lebih baik kita membantu para ninja senior untuk mempertahankan desa daripada mengejar Gaara. Kita tak tahu apakah Gaara lari seorang diri atau tidak."

"Aku tak perduli! Yang jelas aku akan membunuhnya! Jika aku bisa membunuhnya maka aku cukup kuat untuk membunuh **Orang itu**."

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan kegelapan diri sasuke meningkat. Semakin lama memakan semua kehangatan yang ada pada diri pemuda itu. Sasuke adalah orang yang keras kepala. Naruto tahu itu, oleh karena itu ia tak dapat memaksa Sasuke untuk kembali ke desa. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Tak berapa lama rombongan Menma telah tiba. Mereka ternyata ditugaskan Hatake Kakashi untuk membantu Sasuke menghentikan Gaara, bila perlu membunuhnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bertambah semangat untuk mengalahkan pemuda asal Suna tersebut.

Menyusuri hutan, Naruto dapat merasakan seseorang tengah menanti mereka didepan sana. Dia adalah pemuda Suna dengan wajah penuh coretan yang bertarung menggunakan _Kugutsu, _kalau tak salah namanya Kankuro. "Berhenti." Seru Naruto, rombongan ninja muda itu berhenti beberapa meter didepan Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru, sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya memandang Naruto dengan aneh.

"Heh! Kau takut ya? Dasar lemah." Kata-kata kasar mulai keluar dari mulut Menma dan di perpanas dengan perkataan Sakura yang menghina.

"Tck. Cepat katakana dobe. Kau membuat jarak kita dengan pemuda itu semakin jauh."

"Ada satu ninja Suna yang menanti kita 20 meter didepan sana. Dia adalah ninja mengguna Kugutsu yang di kalahkan Shikamaru saat ujian penyisihan."

"Kalau begitu salah satu diantara kita harus melawannya jika perjalanan kita tak ingin di ganggu. Dia pengguna serangan jarak jauh. Naruto jelas-jelas penyerang jarak dekat. Sasuke dan Menma jarak menengah. Kau bagaimana Sakura?"

.

.

Perjalanan Tim Pengejar itu berlanjut setelah meninggalkan Shikamaru untuk menghadapi Kankuro. Lagi pula Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya ninja yang tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi ninja Suna itu mengingat dialah yang menghadapi Kankuro saat ujian penyisihan.

Naruto berada dibarisan paling belakang. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menajamkan pendengaran dan sensorenya. Berjaga-jaga akan keberadaan ninja yang mungkin saja sudah menanti mereka didepan sana.

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat dari arah kiri dan kanan kelompok Naruto. Dengan segera keempat ninja muda itu menghindar. Berdiri diatas pohon dengan siaga. "Aku tak merasakan keberadaan satupun ninja didekat kita. Kurasa itu hanya jebakan yang langsung aktif ketika kita menyentuh pemicunya." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Kau yakin Dobe?"

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya mereka sebentar lagi akan kemari. Kalian pergilah lebih dahulu. Aku akan menghadang mereka. Bila dalam lima belas menit mereka tak kunjung datang maka aku akan menyusul kalian." Lanjut Naruto sambil turun dari dahan pohon. menginjak lantai hutan yang penuh akan dedauan kering.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan diikuti Menma dan Sakura. Pemuda sulung Namikaze itu tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya mengikuti Sasuke guna menemukan si Jinchuriki Ichibi. Dia sangat ingin mengalahkan Jinchuriki tersebut. Menurutnya siapa yang lebih kuat antara Jinchuriki Ichibi atau Kyuubi?

Sementara Sakura hanya tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Dia tidak sekuat anggota timnya yang lain. Bahkan dia sadar bahwa dia lebih lemah dari Naruto. Dia juga tak bisa menghetikan niat Sasuke untuk mengejar ninja Suna itu. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti dan membantu sebisanya.

.

Lima menit setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke, para ninja yang dinanti Naruto akhirnya tiba. Ada delapan orang ninja dari Oto. Pakaian mereka mirip sekali dengan pemimpin mereka, di tambah dengan masker yang menutup seluruh wajah kecuali dibagian mata.

Naruto dapat melihat mata penuh kebencian meilik sedelapan ninja itu. Kedua tangan mereka menggenggam kuniai berselimut darah dari ninja dan warga Konoha. Tanpa membuang waktu kedelapan ninja itu menyerang Naruto bersamaan.

Kedua tangan Naruto menggengga pedangnya erat. Dia menangkis setiap serangan yang datang dengan baik. Walau tak seua dapat dihindari setidaknya serangan mereka tak mengenai bagian yang fital dan mengakibatkan luka fatal. Hanya luka gores yang mengeluarkan darah disekitar lengan, bahu dan pinggang

Dalam kesempatan yang sempit Naruto mengambil gagang pedang yang masih tergantung di pinggangnya. Dengan gagag di tangan kiri dan pedang di tangan kanan Naruto membalas setiap serangan yang datang. Memukul perut, menendang dan tak ragu pula Naruto memotong tangan ninja yang ada didekatnya. Dalam waktu delapan menit seluruh ninja oto itu berhasil dia tumbangkan. Beberapa ada yang hanya kehilangan tangan dan kaki, beberapa ada yang pingsan, dan sisanya mati.

Setelah memastikan kedelapan ninja Oto tersebut tak dapat melakukan perlawanan lagi, Naruto melanjutkan mengejar Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah mulai bertarung melawan Gaara.

.

Ketika tiba di sana Naruto dapat melihat Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tengah ditahan oleh tangan pasir milik Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke tengah menahan sakit yang diakibatkan oleh tanda kutukan di bahunya.

Menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah kesakitan, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di bahu kiri sang Uchiha terakhir. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah energy yang memaksa masuk dan mengalir di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto tahu energy ini. Ini adalah energi alam yang sering dia rasakan saat sedang bermeditasi.

Dengan memusatkan konsentrasinya, Naruto mulai membantu Sasuke menyeimbangkan energy alam yang memaksa masuk ketubuh si raven. Energy yang memaksa masuk itu menyakiti tubuh Naruto saat pemuda Uzumaki-Namikaze itu berusaha menyeimbangkannya dengan menyalurkan energy alam dari luar yang ia dapat.

Tak berapa lama bercak hitam yang memenuhi tubuh Sasuke mulai menarik diri ke tempata lambang kutukan berada. Ia dapat melihat segel pengekang yang di pasang Kakashi sama sekali tak membantu Sasuke. Yang ada malah segel itu menyusahkan Sasuke dalam menahan segel kutukan.

Suara gemuruh pertarungan Menma dan Gaara dapat ia dengar. Di depan sana Menma tengah menunggangi Kyuubi sedang menahan serangan dari Shukaku. Seingat Naruto tadi Menma tengah bertarung bersama seekor katak besar, tapi kenapa sekarang malah berubah menjaadi Kyuubi?

Belum pertanyaan Naruto terjawab, kyuubi yang di tunggangi menma beruah menjadi katak dan menma sendiri tengah melompat ke tempat Gaara berada. Pemuda penyandang marga Namikaze itu dengan kekuatan terkahirnya berhasil memukul Gaara hingga tersadar.

_**BOFF**_

Gumpalan pasir berbentuk Shukaku itu mulai hancur bersamaan dengan hilangnya katak tunggangan Menma. Kedua Junchuriki itu melayang jatuh dari ketinggian.

Dengan sigap Naruto membantu Sasuke menghindar dari ombak pasir yang datang akibat pertarungan. Setelah membawa Sasuke ketempat yang aman dia menolong sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Didepannya Menma dapat melihat Jinshuriki Ichibi tengah tak sadarkan diri. Jaraknya begitu dekat. Sedikit lagi dia dapat membunuh Jinchuriki itu. "Heh! Ternyata kau lemah. Kyuubi lebih kuat dari pada Ichibi milikmu." Ujar Menma sombong.

Gaara tak membalas perkataan Menma. Ia tengah menenangkan dirinya dari gejolak emosi yang masih berkecambuk pasca pengambil alihan tubuh yang dilakukan oleh Shukaku. "Dasar monster lemah. Setelah ini kau pasti akan dibuang oleh des-"

"Hetikan Menma!" itu Naruto. Dia baru saja tiba dengan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu memaksa ikut saat Naruto mengatakan akan menemui Menma dan Gaara.

"Bunuh dia!" seru Menma saat Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara. Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di samping Menma. Terlalu berbahaya membawa Sasuke kedekat Gaara.

"Apa kau datang untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Gaara lemah. Matanya memadang Naruto yang mendekat dengan tatapan benci bercampur sedih. Pasirnya melayang-layang diudara tapi tak dapat menyerang. Gaara terlalu banyak menggunakan cakra.

"Kalau aku membunuhmu. Kurama-nii pasti akan balik membenciku." Balas Naruto dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Dia membantu Gaara mendudukkan diri.

"Kurama-nii?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. _**"YANG DIA MAKSUD ADALAH KYUUBI." **_ia dapat mendengar Shukaku membalasa pertanyaannya. "Kau Jinshuriki Kyuubi? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak Namikaze itu?"

"yah. Kami berdua adalah Jinchiriki Kyuubi." Balas Naruto ringan saat membantu mengobati luka Gaara dengan salep yang ia bawa.

"Pasti hidupmu bahagia. Ada orang yang mengerti penderitaanmu."

"Tidak juga. Hidupku tak sebahagia Namikaze di sana itu. Aku adalah Jinchuriki yang di benci oleh seluruh penduduk." Mata Naruto menerawang jauh. Tangan yang memberikan pengobatan itu terhenti sesaat.

"Kau anak yang di buang oleh Yondaime itu!?"

"Bahkan beritanya sampai ke Suna ya~" canda Naruto. Tapi Gaara tahu wajah itu tak sedikitpun menunjukkan kebahagiaan. "Aku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Namamu siapa? Maukahku berteman denganku?" tangan kanan Naruto terulur, mata birunya menatap Gaara lembut.

Ah~ Gaara dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari seluruh tubuh anak didepannya ini. Sangat berbeda dengan Menma, anak ini membuatnya merasa tentram dan dapat melupakan semua kesedihannya.

Dengan perlahan tangan dengan perban putih itu membalas jabat tangan Naruto. Setitik kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah yang dingin itu. "Sabaku Gaara."

Dan dalam pertarungan ini, akhirnya Naruto mendapat teman pertama yang mengerti akan penderitaannya.

.

.

Konoha di rundung duka. Invasi yang dilakukan Oto dan Suna membuat keadaan Konoha melemah. Ditambah dengan gugurnya sang Hokage ketiga di tangan muridnya sendiri Orochimaru. Sementara Hokage keempat tengah mengalami keadaan kritis karena racun yang disuntikkan ular Orochimaru saat bertarung melawan Shodaime dan Nindaime.

Shodaime? Nindaime?

Ya, Hokage Pertama dan Kedua juga muncul dalam pertarungan itu. Kedua Hokage pendahulu itu dipanggil paksa dari alam kubur oleh Orochimaru menggunakan jurus terlarang Edotensei. Walau pertarungan berjalan dengan tak seimbang, tapi Hokage ketiga berhasil menyegel jiwa para Kage pendahulu dalam tubuh Shinigami menggunakan _Fuinjutsu : Shikifujin _namun sayang dia harus kehilangan nyawa karena penyegelan tersebut.

Sementara itu Hokage keempat sendiri menghadapi Orochimaru dengan kewalahan. Walaupun dia seorang Kage tapi ia tak tahu tehnik bertarung Orochimaru, itu menjadi kelemahannya. Namun ia telah berhasil memotong kedua tangan Orochimaru setelah megurangi jarang menggunakan Hiraishinnya. Mengambil jarak mendekat dengan Orochimaru sangat berbahaya apalagi saat itu sang Sannin tengah membawa seekor ular berbisa. Alhasil, walau Yondaime berhasil memotong tangan Orochimaru tetapi ia sendri mendapat gigitan dari ular berbisa Orochimaru.

.

Naruto dapat merasakan seluruh kesedihan dan dendam yang menguar dari semua tubuh warga Konoha yang menghadiri pemakaman. Dirinya sendiri tentu merasa sedih atas kehilangan Sandaime Hokage. Bagaimanapun beliau adalah sosok kakek yang sangat di sayangai Naruto, beiau telah melindingi Naruto dari berbagai macam ancaman yang datang baik dari dalam Konoha ataupun dari luar Konoha.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto-kun, perkenalkan. Dia mulai hari ini akan menjagamu." Sosok kakek berjubah Hokage itu menunjuka seorang pemuda bertopeng Anbu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa Jiji? Nalu kan tidak dalam bahaya." Suara cadel anak bersurai pirang yang tengah terduduk dipinggir tenpat tidurnya menatap sang Sandaime dengan tatapan polos.

"Maa~ Nsruto-kun juga perlu guru untuk berlatih kan!? Selain menjagamu, dia juga akan membantumu dalam beratih."

"Benalkah Nii-chan?" mata biru itu menatap sang Anbu muda dengan penuh harap.

"Benar Naruto-kun." Balas Anbu itu singkat. Naruto tak dapat melihat seperti apa ekspresinya tapi Naruto merasa bahwa pemuda didepannya ini tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah. Nama nii-chan siapa?" turun dari tempatnya duduk, tangan berkulit tan itu terulur.

"Itachi. Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Tangan kanan Anbu itu membalas jabat tangan Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka topeng Anbu yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dengan dua garis halis melintang diwajahnya.

_**End Flashback**_

Sejak saat itu Itachi Uchiha selalu menemani dimanapun anak itu berada. Menjganya secara sembunyi-sembunyi namun ketika Naruto hanya sendiri ia akan muncul dan melatih Naruto. Mengajarinya Taijutsu, Kenjutsu juga melepaskan diri dari Genjutsu. Namun hari-hari menyenangkan itu tak bertahan lama. Saat Naruto menginjam usia delapan tahun Itachi-nii-channya harus pergi. Setelah memberikan sebuah pedang berlonceng emas yang kata Itachi ai dapatkan si sebuah reruntuhan kuil kepada Naruto ia menghilang.

Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi pada Itachi. Pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi tak sepenuhnya salahnya. Karena Itach sendiri tak pernah menginginkan pembantaian itu. Satu-satuya hal yang dapat memaksa Itachi membantai seluruh keluaga yang sangat disayanginya adalah karena Misi. Ada seseorang yang memberinya misi untuk melakukan pembantaian. Sandaime Hokage tentu bukan orangnya. Kakek itu terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal sekeji itu. Yondaime Hokage? Tidak. Sebenci apapun Naruto pada ayahnya ia takkan pernah meragukan sang ayah. Apalagi ketua klan Uchiha adalah sahabat ayahnya sendiri.

Satu-satunya yang memungkinkan untuk memberikan misi itu pastiah para tetua Konoha. Salah satu dari ketiga tetua yang sering menyulitkan Sandaime Hokage. Atau malah ketiganya?

Entahlah. Naruto tak dapat melakukan apapun walaupun ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

.

Lima hari telah berlalu. Keadaan konoha masih dalam masa pemulihan. Yondaime Hokage pun masih belum pulih walau sebelumnya sudah sempat sadarkan diri. Tim medis Konoha tak dapat membantu banyak, hanya bisa memperlambat efek racun sampai mereka berhasil menemukan penawarnya.

Oleh karena itu kali ini Jiraiya mengajak Menma untuk mencari Tsunade. Berharap cucu dari Shodaime itu dapat membantu penyembuhan Minato. Dengan persetujuan dari para tetua, siang itu Jiraiya membawa Menma ke Tanzakuzai. Sebuah desa pemandian air panas yang penuh dengan tempat berjudi. Yah, berjudi adalah hobi Tsunade walau dia tak pernah menang samasekali.

Sementara Jiraiya membawa Menma, Naruto sendiri tengah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Dia baru saja dari ruangan tempat Lee di rawat. Kini dia tengah menuju ruangan Sasuke. Sejak kepergian Menma bersama Jiraiya, tak ada yang menjenguk Sasuke, Sakura sendiri tengah menjalani perawatan karena serangan dari Gaara.

Ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat ada di lantai tiga paling pojok. Dari ruangan itu Naruto dapat melihat seluruh desa didepannya.

Sasuke walau sudah sadar tapi tetap sedikit bicara. Dia hanya menatap Naruto sebentar lalu memilih membelakangi Naruto. Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi Naruto tak dapat menebak.

"Dulu ketika aku sakit. Itachi-nii pernah menjengukku." Ucap Naruto bernostalgia. Mata birunya menatap langit biru tanpa awan di luar sana. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Uchiha itu menegang. "Dia membawakan aku jeruk yang sangat kusuka. Dia juga menceritakan tentang adik kesayangannya." Lanjut Naruto, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang kini sudah mengubah posisi dengan berbaring menghadapanya.

Mata kelam Sasuke memandang setiap inci wajah Naruto. Wajah berkulit tan yang selalu tampak ceria itu kini terlihat sedikit murung.

"Kadang aku selalu berharap memiliki Kakak seperti Itachi-nii. Perhatian, lembut, kuat dan selalu ada untuk mu." Mata biru itu kini menatap Sasuke nanar, langit itu diselimut mendung. "Walau aku tak pernah memiliki kakak, setidaknya saat Itachi-nii ada bersamaku, itu sudah cukup."

**Sasuke POV**

Dia tau sejak awal tak pernah menyukai anak pirang didepannya ini. Dulu dia sering melihat Itachi melatih Naruto taijutsu. Ia iri. Kenapa kakaknya tak mau melatihnya, kenapa kakaknya malah melatih anak pirang yang bukan siapa-siapa ini?

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Sasuke sadar. Kakaknya itu hanya menjalankan misi. Ia juga sadar anak pirang ini tak seberuntung dirinya. Hidup di keluarga yang dipeuhi oleh kasih sayang ibu dan kakaknya juga ayahnya yang selalu membimbingnya dengan tegas.

Ia tak dapat membantah ketika ibu dan ayahnya meminta untuk berteman dengan Naruto, tapi itu tak semudah yang dia kira. Menma selalu menempel padanya, membuatnya sulit untuk mendekati si anak pirang.

Ketika ia selalu medengar penghinaan dan olokan yang di tujukan pada Naruto, dia selalu bertanya-tanya.

Apa benar Naruto itu monster?

Apa benar Naruto pembawa sial?

Apa benar Naruto dibuang?

Ketika bertanya pada ibunya, ibunya menjawab bahwa itu tidak benar.

'_Naruto bukan Monster, dia adalah pahlawan sepertihalnya Menma.'_

'_Naruto bukan pembawa sial, dia adalah cahaya keberuntungan yang diberikan tuhan kepada Konoha.'_

'_Naruto tidak dibuang, orang-orang hanya tak menyadari bahwa inilah cara orang tua Naruto untuk menjaganya.'_

Tapi, menjaga Naruto dari apa? Siapa yang ingin membahayakan anak itu? Jadi ini alasan kenapa Itachi selalu berada didekat Naruto. Karena nyawa Naruto selalu berada dalam bahaya. Bukan hanya oleh ninja luar desa, tapi juga oleh orang-orang disesa itu sendiri.

Sasuke masih ingat saat ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri beberapa warga mengejar Naruto yang tengah terluka. Diantara warga itu juga ada beberapa ninja chunin yang turut serta. Mereka mengatai Naruto dengan berbagai macam cacian, meludahinya, menendangnya bahkan tak segan-segan menyerangnya dengan kunai dan shuriken. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa beruntung Itachi segera datang dan menolong anak bersurai pirang itu.

Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, seorang Uchiah sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sosok yang arogan, sombong dan berharga diri tinggi. Oleh karena itu ia tak dapat menunjukkan dengan jelas rasa perhatiannya. Ia senang ketika diberi kesempatan setim dengan Naruto. Ia senang Naruto memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, ia juga senang ketika mengetahui bahwa ia lebih kuat dari Naruto sehingga ia bisa membanggakan diri dan bisa melindungi pemuda pirang itu.

Tapi Sasuke sadar dirinya tak bisa selamanya terjebak dalam ilusi kebahagiaan semu yang mudah sirna. Ia akan bertambah kuat. Sangat kuat hingga ia berhasil membunuh Itachi. Sangat kuat hingga ia bisa melindungi Naruto dari segala macam bahaya yang mungkin saja akan muncul. Dia akna mendapatkan kekuatan itu bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk mengikuti sosok ular itu.

**Sasuke POV End**

**TBC**

**AN:**

Mungkin alurnya kecepetan. Selain itu aku hanya menjelaskan di sisi naruto saja. Oleh karena itu pertemua Jiraiya-Menma dengan Tsunade tak di jelaskan. Begitu pula dengan pertarungan Menma dengan Gaara. Yah, bisa dibilang perjalanan Menma sedikit nya sama dengan perjalnan Naruto di Canon minus Sasuke yang mengejar Itacih.

**Omake**

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap tampak seorang lelaki bersurai hitam panjang tengaha amerintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang terbaring bergetar hebat menahan sakit dari kedua tangannya yang terpotong. Ia harus mendapatkan jalan keluar dari rasa sakit ini. "Kabuto! Perintahkan Tim 4 Bunyi untuk segera menjemput Uchiha Sasuke. Aku membutuhkan tubuh itu sesegera mungkin."

"Baik Orochimaru-sama." Pemuda bersurai putih dengan kacamata bulat itu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan sosok yang di sebut Orochimaru itu dalam gelapnya ruangan, menahan sakit yang dideritanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau akan menjadi milikku."


	10. Chapter 10

Dua sosong lelaki berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tampak berdiri di atas bukit batu. Memandang sebuah desa berpintu gerbang besar di depan sana dengan wajah datar. "Sudah sangat lama kau tak mengunjungi kampung halamanmukan, Itachi-san~" ujar sosok lelaki yang lebih besar, di punggung lelaki itu terdapat seuh pedang besar yang terbalut perban.

"Kita datang untuk bertugas. Bukan untuk pulang kampung." Jawab datar pemuda yang lebih pendek, ia memperbaiki topi jerami yang ia kenakan lalu melompat turun dari tebing diikuti temannya yang lebih besar.

"Ayo kita berburu Jinchuriki." Seringai dengan gigi tajam terlihat dari sosok bertubuh besar itu.

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Siang ini Konoha tempak ramai, beberapa warga telah kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, begitu pula dengan para ninja. Sasuke sendiri sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tentu Tim 7 senang mendengarnya. Dengan ditemani Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura –yang sudah pulih lebih dahulu- Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya. Tentu perjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke tinggal dipenuhi dengan celotehan Sakura yang tak begitu di tanggapi Sasuke.

Saat didalam perjalanan Naruto tiba-tiba merasakannya. Kehadian sosok yang dulu menghilang dan sangat dia rindukan. Tak jauh dari Konoha dan tengah menuju ke tempatnya berada. _'Itachi-nii'_

.

Setelah membantu Sasuke sedikit beres-beres, Tim 7 pun meninggalkan Sasuke untuk istirahat. Walau Sakura memaksa tingga disana lebih lama lagi, tapi berhasil diusir oleh Sasuke dengan kata-kata dinginnya.

Dalam perjalanan mereka berpencar, Kakashi menghilang dengan sunshinnya dan Sakura lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang dari pada harus berdekatan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, dia labih tertarik untuk melacak keberadaan sosok yang sebentar lagi tiba di Konoha itu.

.

"Kurenai. Asuma, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat dua pasangan pembimbing genin itu tengah berdiri didepan sebuah kedai dango.

"Sedang berburu tikus." Jawab Asuma sambil menghisap rokok di tangannya. Matanya melirik kearah dalam kedai, didalam sana tampak dua orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tengah terduduk. Namun tak sampai lima detik kedua sosok itu telah menghilang.

"Ck. Tikusnya kabur." Ujar wanita bermata merah yang dipanggil Kurenai tadi. Dalam sekejap mata ketiga ninja berpangkat Jounin itu menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

Kakashi, Asuma dan Kurenai tiba disebuah sungai besar didekat pemukiman yang sepi. Didepan mereka berdiri dua orang yang tadi sedang berada di kedai dango.

"Jubah itu. Akatsuki. Siapa dan mau apa kalian kemari!?" Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara. Ketiga ninja Konoha itu telah bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan mereka.

"Jangan bilang kalian ingin menculik Jinchuriki Kyuubi!" kali ini Kurenai yang bersuara, ia memandang kedua ninja Akatsuki didepannya dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku takkan bilang. Kami kemari ingin menangkap Namikaze Menma." Ninja Akatsuki yang lebih pendek berkata sambil melepas topi yang Ia kenakan. Seorang pemuda bermata dan berambut hitam panjang dengan dua garis halus di wajah tengah memandang mereka bertiga dengan tenang.

"Uchiha Itachi!? Kau anggota Akatsuki!?" Kakashi memandang Itachi dengan terkejut.

Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Itachi, seorang prodigy yang lahir dari klan kuat Uchiha. Seorang ninja yang pada usia 13 tahun telah berhasil menjadi ketua Anbu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Konoha setelah membantai seluruh klannya dan hanya menyisakan adik semata wayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itachi-san, waktu kita tidak banyak. Ayo kita tangkap anak bernama Namikaze Manma itu." Pedang besar yang tergantung di punggung itu diambil, dengan sekali ayunan pedang itu telah menciptakan hembusan angin yang kuat.

Ketiga ninja dari Konoha itu bersiaga. Lawan yang mereka hadapi tidaklah mudah. Akatsuki sepengetahuan mereka adalah kumpulan ninja kelas S yang menjadi buronan di seluruh Negara elemental. Harga kepala mereka bisa mencapai ratusan juta ryo, tentu kekuatan merekapun bukanlah main-main.

.

.

Siang itu Sasuke tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar Konoha. Sebenarnya dia harus istirahat di rumah, tapi di rumah sendirian itu membosankan. Jadi dia memilih untuk menyusuri pemukiman Konoha.

Siang itu warga tampak sibuk berlalu lalang. Toko-toko sudah mulai buka setelah sebelumnya tutup pasca penyerangan. Rumah-rumah yang hancur juga sudah berdiri kembali dengan baik. Tak ingin menarik perhatian warga Konoha, Sasuke mengalihkan jalur jalan-jalannya menuju arah sungai. Biasanya dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto disekitar sungai.

Sayang sekali, setelah menyusuri sungai tempat Naruto biasa memancing, ia tak menemukan pemuda pirang itu dimanapun. Apa mungkin Naruto ada di apartemen? Atau mungkin di hutan Konoha?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusuri sungai hingga kembali ke daerah pamukiman warga. Yah niatnya sih begitu namun sekumpulan orang yang tengah bertarung didepan sana menghentikan niat Sasuke.

Mata onix Sasuke dengan segera berubah menjadi saringan. Mata merah itu menatap dengan benci sosok didepannya yang tengah menggenjutsu guru pembimbingnya. Sosok yang sangat dia benci ada didepan matanya. Tak perduli apapun tujuannya datang ke Konoha. Kesempatan seperti ini takkan ia buang begitu saja. Ia akan membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

Tangan Sasuke dengan cepat membantuk rangkaian kunci. Cakranya berkumpul di satu titik dan menciptakan aliran petir yang saling bercicit. Chidori, itu nama jurus itu. Jurus yang diajari oleh Kakashi dalam rentang waktu satu bulan. Jurus ini akan ia gunakan untuk membunuh Itachi.

.

Hanya dengan satu tatapan mata Itachi telah berhasil menjebak Kakashi Hatake dalam dunia genjutsu Tsukiyominya. Setelah berjalan selama lima detik, ninja berambut abu-abu itu jatuh tersungkur dalam genangan air.

"MATI KAU ITACHI!" sebuah serangan dari belakang berhasil Itachi hindari. Mata saringan sulung Uchiha itu menatap pelaku penyerangan sekaligus adiknya satu-satunya dengan tajam. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia terakhir kali menatap wajah copian ibunya itu. Ia sangat merindukannya.

Namun Itachi datang ke Konoha bukan untuk melepas rindu pada adiknya. Ia datang untuk memburu Kyuubi, apalagi adiknya sangat membencinya. Lihat saja, bukannya memberikan pelukan selamat datang, Sasuke malah menyerangnya dengan niat membunuh. "Serangan seperti itu takkan bisa membunuhku Ototou."

Mata merah Sasuke menatap Itachi nyalang. Terlihat sangat jelas sorot kebencian pada mata Uchiha bungsu itu. Sebuah kunai ia ambil dari kantung senjatanya. Melempanya cepat kearah Itachi lalu menerjang maju. Mengarahkan pukulan dan tendangan yang dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh si kakak.

"Itachi-san. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum ada ninja lain yang datang." Seruan dari partner in crime nya menyadarkan Itachi untuk tidak terlalu lama bermain-main dengan adiknya. Dengan satu pukulan di pertut, serangan Sasuke akhirnya terhenti. "Kau terlalu lemah Ototou. Sepertiya aku perlu mengingatkanmu seberapa pentingnya kebencian itu! **Tsukiyomi!**" ujar Itachi sambil mengangkat kerah Sasuke, membuat bungsu Uchiha itu melayang di atas air.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, pandangannya tidak focus. Jelas sekali ia telah terjebak dalam Tsukiyomi milik Itachi. Hanya Itachi dan Tuhan yang tahu pemandangan mengerikan apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke dalam _genjutsu_ itu.

Sebuah serangan lain tiba-tiba datang dari arah samping Itachi, membuat ia harus mengambil langkah meghindar dan membiarkan Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam air yang untungnya dapat di tangkap oleh pelaku penyerangan.

Mata merah Itachi memandang dengan terkejut sosok penyerangnya. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tengah berusaha memapah tubuh Sasuke. "KAI" seru sosok itu melepaskan Sasuke dari genjutsu. "Kau tak apa Sasuke?" mata biru anak itu memandang Sasuke khawatir.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu Naruto." Sapa Itachi saat anak yang menyerangnya tak sedikitpun memperdulikan dirinya.

Mata biru Naruto memandang Itachi dengan dalam. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Itachi, ia sangat merindukan sosok kakak itu. Tapi ia tak bisa mendekatinya karena ia tahu apa tujuan Itachi kemari. Menangkap Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk menangkapku, Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Tangannya memegang pedang dengan siaga. Ia berdiri didepan Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri aKibat dari genjutsu yang didapatnya.

"Sayang sekali aku di perintahkan untuk menangkap Namikaze Menma."

"Kenapa harus Menma? Bukankah aku juga Ji-"

"Satu-satunya Jinchuriki di Konoha yang ku tahu adalah Namikaze Menma." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi berlari menjauh diikuti oleh rekannya Kisame yang telah berhasil membuat Asuma dan Kurenai kewalahan. Mata Naruto memandang punggung Itachi yang menjauh.

Apa maksud dari Itachi?

Bukankah dia sangat tahu bahwa di Konoha masih ada satu Jinchuriki lagi dan itu adalah dirinya? Kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa hanya Menma satu-satunya Jinchuriki yang ada di Konoha?

"Kalian tak apa!?" seruan dari seorang Ninja yang baru datang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan segera pemuda bersurai pirang itu membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Aku abik-baik saja Guy-sensei. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Kakasi-sensei dan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sembari memapah Sasuke ke tepi sungai. "Aku akan membawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit." Ujarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Guy yang kesuitan membawa Kakashi.

.

Sore itu lagi-lagi Sasuke harus terjebak dalam ruangan serba putih berbau obat-obatan. Satu-satunya warna yang menarik baginya adalah rambut pirang milik Naruto yang tertiup angin lembut. Pemuda pirang itu tampak tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada kasur pasien. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan.

Dengan pelan tangan Sasuke mengelus surai pirang lembut itu. Takut untuk membangunkan si pirang dari tidur lelapnya. Namun sayang, hanya dengan sekali udapan di rambut Naruto telah membuka matanya. Mata biru Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir. Wajah pemuda Uchiha itu memang tidak pucat. Tapi tetap saja, terbesit rasa khawatir di hati Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit? Pusing? Kau mau minum?" Tanya Naruto beruntun, memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Kau berisik Dobe. Aku tak apa. Terimakasih sudah melepaskanku dari Tsukiyomi itu."

Naruto tahu bahwa keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto dapat merasakan kebencian Sasuke yang semakin dalam. Kebencian yang di tujukan untuk Itachi. Naruto tak ingin kedua orang yang berharga baginya ini harus saling membunuh, walalu Naruto yakin Itachi takkan membunuh Sasuke tapi Sasuke sendiri sangat bernafsu untuk membunuh kakaknya.

.

.

Malam itu Konoha tampak sangta sunyi, terasa sangat lengang padahal biasanya ada saja satu ninja yang berpatroli. Diantara deretan rumah penduduk samar-samar terlihat empat sosok melompat dengan cepat menyusuri perumahan. Tujuan mereka berempata adalah sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang dihuni oleh target mereka.

Tak menjelang lama mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dari luar mereka dapat melihat sesosok pemuda tengah tertidur di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu tampat tertidur dalam lelapnya. Seorang anggota lelaki di empat kawanan itu membuka kaca kamar itu dan masuk kedalam diikuti ketiga anggotanya.

"Tak kusangka ular itu akan menjemput lebih cepat." Ujar pemuda yang masih tertidur di ranjang itu. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris merah dengan dua temoutenya.

"Kami datang menjumputmu atas perintah dari Orochimaru-sama." Ujar lelaki yang membuka jendela tadi. Lelaki yang memiliki empat tangan dan sebuah busur panah di punggungnya.

"Hn" pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi target misi ninja Oto itu bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap satu-persatu penjemputnya dan mendengus meremehkan. "Ayo pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf Sasuke. Tapi kau harus memakan pil ini terlebih dahulu dan 'tertidur' untuk beberapa lama." Laki-laki dengan tangan ganda itu menyerahkan sebuah pil bulat berwarna ungu mencurigakan. "pil ini akan membentumu melepaskan kekuatan dari segel gaib."

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika aku akan 'tertidur'?"

"Kami akan membawamu. Jiroubo!" seorang anggota yang paling gemuk maju kedepan. Membentuk beberapa segel dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke lantai. Dari asap yang mengepul muncul sebuah tong besar dengan beberapa kertas segel menempel di sisinya. "Selama proses 'tertidur' anda akan berada didalam sana."

"Hn"

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Konoha digemparkan dengan kabar kedatangan empat peyusup dan satu ninja genin yang menghilang. Karena semua ninja senior telah mengambil misi maka yang dapat dikumpulkan hanyapara genin yang tidak memiliki misi. Yang berhasil dikumpulkan.

Didalam kantor Hokage telah ada lima ninja muda dengan raut wajah berbeda-beda. Shikamaru yang terlihat malas, Chouji yang sibuk memakan kripik kentang di tangannya, Kiba yang masih mengantuk, Neji yang berwajah tenang dan Naruto yang terlihat sangat khawatir. "Maaf membangunkan kalian pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi hanya kalian ninja yang mesih bebas untuk saat ini." Ucap Hokage bersurai kuning yang tangannya masih terperban. Disampingnya tampak Iruka berdiri dengan tegang. "Kalian ku berikan misi kelas A untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke yang diculik oleh empat Ninja Bunyi yang telah menyusup kemarin malam. Keempat penyusup ini masuk dari arah barat dan sepertinya mereka juga mengambil arah barat untuk pergi, bawa Sasuke kembali apapun caranya."

Kelima ninja muda itu mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama manuju gerbang Konoha. Di gerbang sana mereka dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai musim semi telah menanti mereka. "Sakura-chan?" sapa Naruto mendekati teman setimnya.

"Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus membawa Sasuke-kun kembali. Bagaimanapun caranya!" seru gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan sengit. Mata hijau gadis itu memandang dengan penuh tuntutan. Sementara di balakang Naruto, para ninja muda lainnya hanya mendecih sebal melihat sikap dari gadis musim semi itu. "Naruto ayo!" ajak Shikamaru yang muak melihat tatapan Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. Menatap Sakura dengan mata birunya yang redup. "Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali Sakura. Lihat saja nanti." Ucap Naruto dan menyusul anggota timnya.

.

Lima pemuda dengan tiga genin dan dua chunin itu berlari dengan kencang. Neji dengan mata byakugannya berada diurutan terdepan, disusul Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Dibelakang Shikamaru ada Chouji dan Naruto dan di belakang ada Kiba dan Akamaru yang memiliki indra penciuman yang tajam.

Mereka terus berlari hingga tanpa sengaja Kiba memutuskan sebuah benang transparan yang terpasang tanpa mereka semua ketahui.

Jauh didepan sana sekelompok ninja Oto yang tengah beristirahat mulai bergerak kembali setelah meninggalkan seorang aggota mereka yang paling gemuk untuk menghadapi ninja dari Komoha yang mengejar mereka.

Naruto merasakan keberadaan keempat ninja Oto didepan mereka. Ia juga dapat merasakan cakra Sasuke yang terus berkembang dan menggelap. Jarak mereka cukup jauh. Tapi jika mereka terus mengejar maka saat matahari terbenam nanti ia yakin timnya akan dapat menyusul mereka.

"Mereka meninggalkan satu anggota mereka didepan sana." Seru Naruto saat merasakan satu cakra yang tidak berpindah tempat didepan mereka. Kelima ninja itu berernti secara serentak diatas dahan pohon.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin menghambat kita." Ucap Shikamaru mulai menganalisa keadaan.

"Kenapa kau yakin akan perkataannya Shikamaru?" Tanya Kiba yang disetujui oleh Neji. Pasalnya penciuman dan penglihatan mereka belum melihat apapun didepan sana.

"Karena sensor Naruto yang paling baik diantara kita semua." Jawab Chouji dengan percaya diri.

"Apa kau tahu dia jenis ninja seperti apa Naruto?"

Mata Naruto terpejam. Mengkonsentrasikan pikiran pada titik cakra didepannya. "Aku tak tahu seperti apa wujudnya. Tapi dia hampir mirip dengan Chouji. Mengumpulkan cakra pada tubuhnya yang besar." Ucap Naruto setelah membuka mata birunya. "Dan dia pengguna elemen tanah." Tambah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu salah satu dari kita harus mengahdapinya agar tak menunda perjalanan. Kemungkinan yang akan menghadapinya nanti adalah kau, Chouji. Bersiap-siaplah."

"Okay –karus-kraus-."

Tim pengejar itu mulai berlari kembali. Tepat beberapa puluh meter didepan mereka ternyata memang ada seorang ninja Oto yang sudah menunggu. Seorang ninja berbadan besar dengan rambut mohaknya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka terus berlari semetara Chouji telah berdiri menghadang ninja Oto itu yang hendak menghalangi timnya lewat. "Lawanmu adalah aku Gendu!" seru Chouji.

"Kau juga gendut. Gendut!"

.

"Shika. Apa tak apa?" Tanya Naruto gelisah. Pasalnya ninja Oto itu jelas lebih berpengalaman dan memiliki cakra yang lebih besar dari Chouji.

"Kau tenang saja. Chouji bukan lagi ninja yang kemah." Jawab Shikmaru percaya diri. Pemuda Nara itu tau dengan jelas kemampuan sahabatnya itu.

Shikamaru hampir tahu semua kemampuan anggota rocky 9. Oleh karena itu ia memilih keempat ninja ini. Hanya saja sampai sekarang ia tak tahu kemampuan Naruto keseluruhan. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Naruto ahli dalam taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Dia bisa bebas dari segala ilusi tingkat rendah hingga tingkat tinggi tapi dia tidak menguasai ninjutsu. Dia juga memiliki sensor yang baik yang Shikamaru tahu telah disembunyikan selama ini. Bahkan sensornya dapat menyaingi penciuman klan Inuzuka dan mata byakugan Hyuuga.

Getaran kecil terasa dibelakang mereka. Jelas sekali itu adalah aKibat dari pertarungan Chouji melawan ninja Oto itu. Mereka tak dapat melambatkan laju mereka, karena sedikit saja mereka melambat maka jarak mereka dengan Sasuke akan semakin menjauh.

Tanpa mereka sadari saat melewati sebuah bagian hutan yang agak renggang sebuah jaring meluncur dengan cepat dari depan mereka. Naji dan Naruto yang memiliki refleks bagus berhasil lolos dengan memotong jaring itu dengan pedangnya dan control cakra Neji yang baik.

"Kemampuan kalian boleh juga." Seorang ninja dengan tangan ganda muncul tak jauh didepan mereka. Ninja yang bernama Kidoumaru itu menyeringai saat melihat jaringnya berhasil menangkap dua ninja lainya. Dengan segera ia meluncurkan anak panah yang keluar dari mulutnya kearah kedua ninja malang yang terjebak tersebut.

Anak panah itu melaju dengan sangat cepat kearah Shikamaru, namun sebelum panah itu menembus tubuh si bocah Nara, Naruto telah berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedang ditangannya.

Naruto segera membebaskan Shikamaru, Kiba dan Akamaru sebelum panah lainnya datang. Neji menatap pedang di tangan Naruto dengan aneh. Ia tahu Naruto tak dapat menggunakan cakranya, tapi ia dapat merasakan sebuah cakra yang tipis menyelimuti pedang itu. Yang jelas cakra itu bukan dari Naruto karena aura cakranya yang sangat berbeda.

"Sepertinya didalam jaring ini terdapat cakra yang mengalir. Dan dia adalah petarung jarak jauh. Shikamaru dan Kiba tak bisa mengatasi jaring ini, sementara Naruto walaupun bisa tapi ia adalah petarung jarak dekat." Ujar Neji saat ketiga anggota timnya sudah berdiri di sisinya. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan menghadapinya. Kalian lanjutkan perjalanan." Ujar Neji mengambil keputusan sepihak. Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang protes karena apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda Hyuuga itu adalah benar.

.

Satu lagi anggota tim mereka tertinggal dibelakang. Jika jumlah tim Oto adalah empat orang maka satu yang tersisa akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Dalam hati Kiba dan Shikamaru sudah memutuskan bahwa Naruto lah yang akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Bukan hanya kerana Naruto satu tim dengan mereka, tapi juga karena hanya Naruto yang dapat mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

Seperti yang diduga. Satu anggota tim telah menanti mereka didepan sana. Kali ini adalah seorang ninja dengan dua kepala dalam satu tubuh. Walau samar Naruto dapat merasakan dua cakra pada tubuh itu. Dan Shikamaru tahu denga jelas bahwa yang akan menghadapi ninja itu adalah Kiba dan Akamaru.

Jarak mereka –Naruto dan Shikamaru- dengan ninja Oto sudah sangat dekat. Hanya tinggal seorang ninja perempuan berambut merah yang membawa gentong besar di punggungnya. Naruto dapat merasakan cakra Sasuke dari dalam gentong itu. Sekuat tenaga mereka mengejar ninja itu, beruntung laju ninja wanita itu melambat karena beban yang dibawanya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Naruto dan Sikamaru berhasli mengepung mereka.

Naruto melaju dengan kencang menyerang Ninja wanita itu. Semetara ninja Oto yang beranam Tayuya itu menghadapi Naruto, Shikamaru berusaha meraih gentong yang ada didekat wanita itu. Sayang ia berhasil di pentalkan dengan tendangan di perutnya.

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah seruling dari balik punggunya. Dengan cepat wanita itu meniupkan serulingnya. Seluruh hutan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Tubuh Naruto dan Shikamaru tak bsia bergerak, rasanya seperti dipasung.

Tayuya berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, sekilas ia melirik Naruto tak ajuh di sampingnya yang juga dalam keadaan tak bsia bergerak. Kedua ninja muda dari Konoha itu telah terjebak dalam jebakan genjutsunya. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Dalam sepersekian detik, sebuah bayangan kuning melesat menjauhi Tayuya. Menuju letak gentong yang ada dibelakang gadis dari Oto itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu bayangan kuning yang diketuhui sebagai Naruto itu membawa gentong itu berlari menjauh. "Kuserakan padamu Shika!" seru ninja muda itu sambil berlari menjauhi Shikamaru yang masih mematung.

"Mendokusai." Gumam pemuda Nara yang harusnya masih dalam genjutsu itu. Pemuda yang biasanya berekspresi malas itu kini tampak tersenyum melihat Naruto mejauh. Rencana mendapatkan Sasuke sukses. Kini hanya tinggal membawa pemuda Uchiha itu kembali ke Konoha.

Begitulah yang dipikir Shikamaru sebelum sesosok pemuda bersurai putih melesat melewati dirinya mengejar Naruto. Dari pakaiannya, Shikamaru tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah ninja dari Oto lainnya."Sial!"

**TBC**

**.**

**Omake:**

Orochimaru menatap lilin dikamarnya yang menyala redup. Sesekali ia merintih merasakan sakit. Kemarin anggota Tim 4 Bunyi telah pergi menuju Konoha. Harusnya tadi pagi mereka telah tiba tapi hingga siang ini mereka belum juga tiba.

Sannin ular itu sudah tak dapat menahan rasa sakitanya. Oleh karena itu ia melakukan ritual lebih awal, walau harus menggunakan tubuh orang lain, bukannya tubuh Sasuke. Tadi pagi dia juga sudah mengirim Kimimaru untuk menyusul Tim 4 Bunyi. Ia yakin tim itu akan mengalami keterlambatan karena ninja Konoha yang mengejar mereka.

Kimimaru adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari tragedy berdarah klan Kaguya. Dia adalah yang terbaik dari semua calon wadahnya. Hanya saja penyakit kutukan klan Kaguya juga mengikuti pemuda itu bersama dengan kekuatan besarnya.

Orochimaru tak mau menggunakan tubuh yang sudah rusak. Tapi ia juga tak ingin membuang senjata yang bagus. Oleh karena itu. Daripada senjata itu berkarat dan rusak karena tak pernah dipakai. Bukankah lebih baik jika senjata itu digunakan sampai hancur?

"Khu…khu…khu…khu… sudah ku duga. Kau akan datang dengan sendirinya ke tempatku Sasuke-kun~" tawa laknat Orochimaru membuat Kabuto yang kebetulan melewati kamar boss nya menjadi merinding. _'Tawa Orochimaru-sama seperti tawa okama.' _Batin tangan kanan kepercayaan Sannin ular itu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Naruto terus berlari. Mengejar pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang mencui gentong Sasuke darinya. Naruto tahu pemuda itu adalah ninja Oto, terlihat dari tali besar yang mengikat pinggangnya. Menyusuri hutan terus menuju barat hingga mereka tiba disebuah tanah lapang penuh rerumputan. Gentong Sasuke mengeluarkan asap keunguan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto mengluarkan pedangnya, menyerang ninja Oto yang tampaknya lebih tua dari dirinya dengan cepat.

Kimimaru, nama ninja Oto itu menghindar dengan bersalto kebelakang. "Sesama pengguna pedang. Tapi aku takkan kalah. Demi Orochimaru-sama." Sebuah tonjolan muncul dari bahu pemuda itu. Terus menonjol dan memanjang hingga menunjukkan wujud aslinya.

Tanpa rasa sakit, ninja Oto itu mencabut tonjolan itu. Sebuah pedang dari tulang belulang kini berada digenggamannya. '_Klan Kaguya!?_' Naruto tahu, ada sebuah Klan yang memiliki kemampuan kenjutsu yang tinggi namun sudah punah karena penyakit dan pembantaian. Klan dengan kakei genkai tulang belulang yang sangat unik.

Menghadapi seorang master kenjutsu, Naruto tidak bisa hanya menggunakan satu pedang. Oleh karena itu dia menggunakan sarung pedangnya sebagai senjata kedua.

Angin berhembus diantara dua pengguna pedang tersebut. Dalam sekejap mata Naruto telah berada didepan Kimimaru, menebaskan sarung pedangnya kearah bahu. Namun pemuda yang lebih tua itu telah bersalto kebelakang menghindari serangan Naruto.

Tak ingin terus menerus diserang, kini kimimaru mulai melakukan serangan, tubuhnya dengan lentur menerobos setiap pertahanan Naruto.

Sedikit lagi. Hampir sedikit lagi pedang milik Kimimaru menembus dada Naruto. Untung sarung pedang Naruto berhasil menghentikannya.

Mata Kimimaru menatap sarung pedang Naruto dengan curiga. Dai merasa seluruh keberaniannya seperti di tarik pasksa keluar. Membuatnya merasa ragu dalam melakukan pertarungan. Dia juga merasakan pedang yang ada ditangan kanan Naruto bukanlah pedang sembarangan. Ada sesuatu yang tersimpan didalam pedang itu.

Tapi Kimimaru tak boleh ragu. Ia harus berhasil membawa Sasuke ke tempat Orochimaru.

Serangan demi serangan tersu diluncurkan oleh kedua pemuda pengguna kenjutsu tersebut. Tak ada tehnik ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu. Hanya taijutsu dan kenjutsu sebagai senjata satu-satunya. Tubuh mereka sudah terluka dibeberapa bagian. Darah mengucur dari luka-luka tersebut. Mereka juga sudah cukup kelelahan. Naruto sudah hampir kehabisan stamina dan Kimimaru entah kenapa merasa seluruh semangat bertarungnya lenyap. Hanya niat dan kesetiaan pada sang tuan yang tetap membuat ninja Oto itu bisa terus bertarung.

Tiba-tiba saja Kimimaru terbatuk, darah kental kehitaman keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda didepannya itu. Pemuda itu sekarat. Bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan hawa kematian yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh pucat itu. "hentikanlah! Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat!" seru Naruto, melihat tubuh Kimimaru bergetar kesakitan.

"Tidak! Aku akan menang demi Orochimaru-sama!" menerjang maju, Kimimaru menggunakan kecepatan dan kelenturan tubuhnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang tubuhnya masih kelelahan tak bisa menghindar dari serangan itu. Ia tak punya cara lain selain menahannya dan dia juga harus segera membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Darah merah terciprat keudara. Naruto menerima serangan Kimimaru yang mengarah keperutnya.. Memanfaatkan celah yang singkat, tangan kanan Naruto dengan segera menebaskan pedangnya kepada Kimimaru.

Pemuda Oto itu tak dapat menghindar. Pedangnya tertancap terlalu dalam pada tubuh Naruto. Pedang hitam dengan lonceng Naruto menebas rubuh Kimimaru dari dada sampai ke perut. Darah mengcur dengan deras. Tubuh ninja Oto itu terdorong kebelakang. Dengan pedang yang masih menancap di perutnya Naruto menyerang Kimimaru sekalilagi, tepat di dada.

"Maaf. Tapi aku harus membawa Sasuke kembali." Mata biru itu memandang tubuh tak bernyawa didepannya dengan nanar. Dengan perlahan tangan tan Naruto mencabut pedang yang masih menancap diperutnya. Darah mengalir dengan deras. Tubuh berbalut kulit tan itu terbaring di rerumputan. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Luka di perutnya membuat tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia bersukur ia telah mendapatkan Sasuke.

_**BLAR**_

Gentong yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada meledak. Mata biru Naruto membulat melihat sosok pemuda besurai putih penjang yang dipenuhi dengan hawa kebencian dan kegelapan. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Tubuhnya bergetar lalu mengeluarkan tawa mengerikan membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar antara takut dan ngeri merasakan kegelapan yang pekat didepannya. "Kembali Sasuke. Jangan kesana!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Tak mendengarkan sedikitpun teriakannya.

'_Tidak!'_

'_Jangan pergi!'_

'_jangan tinggalkan aku!'_

'_SASUKE!'_

Tubuh dengan lambang Uchiha di punggung itu menegang saat merasakan sebuah tangan mendekapnya. Tangan itu bergetar dengan lemah. Namun juga terdapat kehangatan di dalamya. "Jangan Pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" tahan Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Tapi apa daya. Tubuh itu sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Sasuke bahkan dapat merasakan tubuh dibelakangnya itu menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya pada dirinya. Tubuh dibelakngnya itu bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Tangan alabaster Sasuke mengelus tangan yang mendekapnya. Ia menyukai kehangatan dari Naruto. Sangat menyukainya. Kehangatan dari pemuda itu membuatnya melupakan mimpi buruk dan kegelisahannya. Tapi kehangatan itu juga membuatnya melupakan tujuannya. Tujuan untuk membalaskan dendam.

Ia harus membunuh Itachi. Selain karena Itachi yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya, tapi itachi juga membahayakan Naruto. Suatu saat organisasi yang di masuki Itachi pasti akan mengincar Naruto karena tak bisa mendapatkan Menma. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia harus membunuh Itachi. "Naruto. Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak."

"Aku harus membalaskan dendamku."

"Tidak."

"Ini juga demi dirimu."

"Tidak. Jangan pergi."

Sasuke memutar badannya. Menghadap Naruto dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu dengan erat. Mata merah Sasuke menatap nanar tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi darah. "Aku akan kembali. Jadi tunggulah aku." Sebuah pukulan di tengkuk Sasuke layangkan. Tubuh didepannya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Baju khas klan Uchiha itu di lepas, memperlihatkan tubuh berkulit putih dengan otot yang tidak terlalu kekar. Baju itu ia robek dan ia gunakan untuk menyumbat luka di tubuh Naruto. Pedang Naruto ia letakkan di sisi tubuh pemiliknya. Pelindung kepala yang di pakai Naruto ia lepas. Tangannya mengelus dengan pelan surai pirang itu.

Ah~ ia akan merindukan surai jabrik yang lebut ini. Ia akan merindukan mata biru yang cerah ini. Ia akan merindukan tawa gembira yang hangat ini. Ia akan merindukan seluruh bagian dari diri Naruto.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, mata merahnya telah meneteskan air mata. Jatuh menimpa pipi bergaris milik Naruto. Ia tak menghapus air mata itu, ia biarkan mongering dan meresap pada kulit Naruto. Sebagai bukti bahwa ia masih memiliki hati, dan telah ia berikan pada pemuda pirang didepannya. "Tunggu aku 'Hime'." Surai di dahi itu ia sibak, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada seseorang. Dan itu adalah untuk Naruto.

Tanpa mengenakan baju Sasuke melanjutkan perjalannya. Ia akan membunuh Itachi lalu menjemput Naruto. Membawa pergi Naruto dari neraka dunia yang ada di Konoha. Konoha terlalu beruntung mendapatkan sosok hangat seperti Naruto. Dan Konoha harus di beri pelajaran karena telah menyia-nyiakan anugrah itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Dua orang Anbu bertopeng polos tiba di tempat itu. Menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan suara. Salah satu dari Anbu itu mengambil pedang milik Kimimaru, membawanya mendekati Naruto. "Misi dari Danzo-sama. Bunuh aib dari Konoha." Dan pedang itu menacab dengan dalam didada Naruto. Menembus tubuh itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Mata biru itu terbuka. Terlihat betapa sakit yang ia rasakan. Menatap dua sosok yang berdiri didepannya dengan rasa tak percaya.

Kenapa Anbu dari desanya sendiri malah membunuhnya?

Kenapa ia dibunuh?

Memangnya apa salahnya?

Apa dosanya?

Pupil biru itu perlahan mulai melebar. Menatap dengan penuh amarah pada dua sosok yang telah menghilang. Air mata mengaliir dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit akibat kehilangan dan dihianati. Ia sudah lelah. Ia biarkan kegelapan mengambil penglihatannya. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan teriakan Kurama yang memintanya untuk bertahan.

.

.

Hujan membasahi tanah Konoha. Dalam ruang kerjanya Minato menatap tetesan air yang berjatuhan. Wajahnya tampak tenang walau sesungguhnya hatinya sedang resah. Perasaan resah ini sebelumnya pernah dia rasakan saat mendekati hari persalinan anak-anaknya. Keresahan yang berujung pada berita duka.

Selama ini yang paling dia khawatirkan adalah Menma. Bukan karena Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan, tapi karena Menma membawa cakra gelap Kyuubi, berbeda dengan Naruto. Oleh karena itu dia selalu menjaga dan membela Menma. Memberikannya kebahagiaan agar anak kesayangan itu tak teracuni cakra gelap Kyuubi. Ia tahu ini semua tak adil bagi Naruto, tapi selalu ada hal yang harus di korbankan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Lapor Hokage-sama." Seorang Anbu bertopeng beruang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Minato. "Misi Tingkat A : Pengejaran dan membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke telah gagal. Akimichi dan Hyuuga mengalami luka berat, Inuzuka dan Nara mengalami luka ringan sementara Genin Namikaze tak diketahui keberadaannya. Pencarian terakhir kami hanya menemukan ikat kepalanya di sebuah lapangan ditengah hutan dekat lebah akhir."

_**DEG**_

'_Tidak…'_

"Apa kalian sudah mencarinya dengan benar? Dia tak mungkin pergi jauh kan!? Dia pasti teruka, darahnya pasti masih meninggalkan aroma."

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Tapi hujan yang turun telah melenyapkan semua aroma dari genin Namikaze. Kami hanya dapat menemukan ini." Sebuah kain bernoda darah diserahkan pada sang Hokage. Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih benda itu dan membukanya. Sebuah ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha yang ternoda darah.

"Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik!"

.

'_Tidak… ' _

Mata sebiru langit itu menatap ikat kepala ditangannya.

Padahal kemarin dia masih melihat tawa cerah anaknya dari kejauhan.

'_Naruto….'_

Dia selalu berharap bisa meraih dan memeluk anak yang tertawa dibawah penderitaan itu.

'_Jangan pergi…'_

Ia ingin melenyapkan penderitaan anak itu.

'_Jangan tinggalkan ayah…'_

Tapi semuanya hilang.

'_Maafkan ayah nak….'_

Mimpinya, harapannya, masa depan anak bungsunya. Semuanya hilang menyisakan duka dan hanya sebuah ikat kepala ternoda darah.

'_Maaf…'_

Bahkan bila ia meminta maaf berkali-kali. Berteriak ribuan kali hingga suaranya habis. Putra bungsu yang sangat dia sayangi takkan pernah kembali.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

Dua hari kemudian. Tepat sehari setelah kedatangan Menma dan Jiraiya bersama Tsunade dan Shizune pemakaman Naruto di lakukan. Pemakaman yang hanya dihadiri oleh para kelauarga inti klan ninja. Sebagai penghormatan atas duka sang Hokage. Para Rocky Nine beberapa ada yang menangis, ada yang terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya namun ada juga yang memilih memalingkan muka. Tak ingin mengakui bahwa teman seperjuangannya telah pergi mendahuluinya.

Pada makam itu hanya dikuburkan sebuah ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha milik sang ninja muda. Tak ada tubuh dingin pucat tak bernyawa. Hanya sebuah ikat kepala dengan darah yang masih menodainya.

Di batu nisan itu tertulis :

'_Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.'_

'_Tertidur dalam dekapan Bumi dengan tawa cerah yang takkan terlupakan.'_

Lambang Konoha dan klan Uzumaki mengapit nama sang ninja muda.

.

Menma hanya menatap proses pemakaman kembarannya dalam diam. Sesekali dia menatap ayahnya yang hanya terpaku tanpa kata. Tsunade di belakang ayahnya menangis dalam diam dan Jiraiya menatap tanah dibawahnya dengan sedih.

Menma merasa senang. Akhirnya anak yang sangat mengganggu dan pembawa sial itu menghilang. Namun entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kosong dalam dirinya. Seperti ada sebuah ruangan yang berisi angin dingin yang tak ia ketahui apa penyebabnya. Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya juga tampak tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga ia merasa janggal. Kemarin malam ia sempat mendatangi monster besar itu. Namun mahluk itu hanya terdiam dan menatap dirinya dengan kosong. Ada yang aneh dengan sang rubah.

.

Minato menatap makam yang ada di samping makam Naruto. Itu makam istrinya tercinta. Kali ini dia lagi-lagi kehilangan anggota keluarga yang sangat ia jaga. Sebagai Hokage dia harusnya bisa menjaga keluarganya dengan baik. Dia kira dengan menjauhkan Naruto dari dirinya akan membuat Naruto terlindungi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Anak itu justru menjadi target yang paling mudah untuk di serang.

Sudah berkali-kali dulu dia mendengar bahwa putra bungsunya mengalami penyerangan dari ninja desa lain. Kebanyakan karena menaruh denda pada diririnya karena perang shinobi ke tiga. Ia kira seiring dengan berjalannya waktu maka mereka akan lelah karena takkan bisa menarik Minato untuk keluar walau sudah menculik putra bungsunya. Dia kira setelah membuat putranya dicap sebagai anak tak dianggap akan membuat Naruto terhindar dari bahaya. Namun nyatanya tidak. Anaknya akhirnya meninggalkannya selamanya.

.

Sementara Rocky Nine tengah berduka, Sakura tengah mengurung diri dikamar. Tubuhnya bergetar di balut selimut tebal. Sasuke tidak kembali.. Dia tak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Ia hanya menginginkan Sasuke kembali. Tapi siapa yang bisa ia salahkan? Shikamaru? Neji? Kiba? Chouji? Naruto!? benar Naruto gagal membawa Sasuke. Naruto berbohong padanya. Naruto pantas mati karena tak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali!

.

Dalam ruang yang gelap Danzo tampak senang. Satu aib telah pergi. Sayang ia harus kehilangan senjata berharga macam pemuda Uchiha itu. Tapi tak masalah. Pemuda itu tak lagi menjadi ancaman. Dia akan segera di cap sebagai _missing nin, _penghianat desa. Hukumannya pasti akan sangat berat.

.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar murka. Mata merah bertemote nya berputar cepat.

"Kau yakin Kabuto?" tanya Orochimaru yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Benar, Orochimaru-sama. Tim 4 Bunyi tak ada yang selamat. Begitu pula dengan Kimimaru. Lalu saya juga melihat dua orang Anbu bertopeng putih polos menikam dada Namikaze Naruto dengan pedang milik Kimimaru." Papar Kabuto. Ia baru saja tiba setelah mengecek adakah ninja Oto yang selamat pada misi ini. Sayang ia tak menemukan apapun selain aksi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Anbu Konoha.

"Itu Anbu Danzo." Ujar Orochimaru, jelas sekali ia senang melihat kebencian Sasuke yang semakin dalam pada Konoha.

"Orochimaru! Latih aku dengan segera besok!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Orochimaru yang menyeringai senang dan Kabuto yang menatap dalam diam.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan tubuhnya Kabuto?"

"Maaf Orochimaru-sama. Saat saya hendak mengambil jasat Namikaze, sebuah api keemasan mebakar tubuh itu berserta darah-darah yang tercecer. Hanya ikat kepala Konoha yan tersisa dari tubuh Naruto Uzumaki."

"Api emas?"

.

.

Dalam gelapnya kamar mata merah Sasuke menyala terang. Bukan lagi tiga temote yang tampak disana, melainkan pola berbentuk bintang segi delapan yang berputar cepat. Tangan kanannya mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya. Dalam kegelapan pemuda Uchiha itu menangis dalam diam.

Ia marah. Ia murka. Ia akan membalas semua ini. Kematian Naruto. Pengorbanan Naruto. Semuanya akan ia balas kepada Danzo, kepada Sakura, kepada Menma, kepada Yondaime Hokage, kepada Konoha. Tak kan ada yang bisi memadamkan api dendam ini keculai mereka bisa membawa kembali Naruto kehadapannya dalam keadaan utukh tanpa luka ataupun lecet.

**TBC**

**.**

_**Bersambung kebagian Shipuden.**_

_**Omake 1:**_

Gelap.

Dia merasa berada dalam kegelapan.

'_Naruto. Bertahanlah.'_

Ia kenal suara itu. Itu suara Kurama-nii.

'_Dimana? Diaman Kurama-nii? Nii-san!?'_

Sebuah cahaya kemerahan muncul didekatnya. Berkumpul membentuk sebuah pola. '_Nii-san?_'

'_Naruto. Maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu.'_

'_Tidak apa-apa Nii-san'_

'_Naruto. Terimalah kesembilan ekorku.'_

'_eh?'_

'_Bangunlah. Sekali lagi, bawakan kebahagiaan pada dunia yang kotor ini.'_

Cahaya kemeraha itu perlahan bergerak kearahnya. Menyelimuti tubuh berkulit tan itu. Tapi tidak semua. Karena sebelum cahaya itu berasil menyatu sepenuhnya. Sebuah cahaya keemasan menyelimuti Naruto. Menolak sebagian cahaya merah yang ingin menyatu padanya.

'_Kau tidak harus berkorban Kurama' _

Sebuah suara yang sangat lembut terdengar di seluruh penjuru arah.

'_Terima kasih, atas pengorbananmu.'_

Dan pandangan Naruto dibutakan oleh cahaya terang yang memenuhi penglihatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake 2:**_

Masih terbayang di mata Minato, masa paling menyedihkan di sepanjang hidupnya. Masa yang membawa mimpi buruk disisa hidupnya. Masa ketika ia kehilangan istrinya Kushina.

Ia ingat, malam itu bulan purnama bersinar terang. Kushina tengah melahirkan di gua tersembunyi. Kedua putranya akan lagir sebentar lagi. Namun rasa bahagia itu harus lenyap ketika sesosok lelaki bertopeng menyerang mereka.

Mengambil Naruto yang masih lemah dan mengancam untuk membunuhnya jika tidak segera menyerahkan Kyuubi. Naruto, bahkan saat baru pertama melihat dunia kau sudah dalam bahaya.

Sementara Minato tengah berusaha merebut putra bungsunya. Kushina dengan erat memeluk Menma yang tertidur. Namun mata violet wanita itu tak bisa lepas dari sosok Naruto yang ada di tangan lelaki bertopeng itu.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mata, Kushina tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebuah hutan dengan tubuh yang terikat di batu besar. Ia dapat melihat lelaki bertopeng itu mendekat dan berusaha melepaskan Kyuubi dari dalam dirinya. Beruntung ia seorang Uzumaki, sehingga ia bisa bertahan hidup walaupun Kyuubi di tarik paksa keluar.

Dari kejuahn ia dapat mendengar amukan monter rubah itu. Menyerang desa Konoha yang dicintai suaminya. Tak berselang lama suami datang membawa kedua putranya. Memintanya untuk menjaga sang buah hati sementara ia harus mengalahkan sosok penghancur Konoha itu.

.

.

Dalam kekai yang kedap suara. Minato berhasil menyegel setengah cakra Kyuubi pada Menma. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan menyegel setengah cakra Kyuubi pada dirinya. Tapi Kushina menghentikannya. Kushina berkata bahwa ia harus berada di sisi kedia anaknya agar kelak mereka ada yang menjaga. Karena hidup sebagai Jinchuriki adalah bagaikan hidup dalam neraka penderitaan yang bernama kesepian.

Dengan berat hati Minato mengijinkan Kushina melakukan penyegelan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun rantai cakra yang mengikat Kyuubi melemah dan akhirnya menembus tubuh Kushina yang berusaha untuk menyegel sekaligus melindungi Naruto.

Melihat keadaan yang tak memungkinkan bagi Kushina untuk melakukan penyegelan. Minato mengambil alih dan melakukan penyegela pada Naruto, namun dalam penyegelan itu ia melakukan kesalahan karena serangan ekor Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tahu Minato melakukan kesalahan dalam penyegelan hanya tertawa senang saat di segel.

"**YONDAIME! KAU TELAH MENCIPTAKAN NERAKA UNTUK ANAKMU SENDIRI!" **ucap rubah itu saat telah tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto.

Awalnya ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan rubah berekor sembilan itu. Namun saat memeriksa tubuh kedua anaknya, barulah ia sadar. Segel yang ada di tubuh Menma dan Naruto berbeda. Segel di tubuh Menma membuat anak itu dapat mengakses cakra Kyuubi sesuka hatinya.

Sementara segel di tubuh Naruto memuat cakra Naruto menjadi kurungan untuk Kyuubi. Seluruh cakra anaknya di jadikan kurungan untuk Kyuubi, dan anaknya takkan bisa mengakses cakra itu kecuali ia ingin cakra Kyuubi merembes dan menyakiti tubuhnya. Minato benar-benar telah membuat hidup Naruto menderita sejak hari itu.

.

Minato sudah berusaha melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk memperbaiki segel itu, bahkan ia sudah pernah berencana untuk melepaskan Kyuubi, lalu ia segel kembali. Tapi semuanya tak bsia ia lakukan karena cakra Naruto ternyata bukan hanya sebagai kurungan, tapi juga terikat dengan sangat erat pada cakra Kyuubi. Itu membuat bila Naruto menggunakan sedikit cakranya maka itu akan langsung menarik cakra Kyuubi keluar. Naruto memang takkan bisa menggunakan cakranya. Dan itu semua membuat Minato semakin bersalah.


	12. Chapter 115

**A/N :**

Makasih banget yang masih ngikutin Kingitune sampe chap ini. Gak nyangka bakal jadi serame ini. Bahkan sampe ada yang anti homodankawan2nya yang baca. Satu-satunya fictku yang di riview oleh orang2 macam mereka. :v

Kalo kalian Anti Homo harusnya ngerti dong kalimat **'Menjurus Shonen-ai (Yaoi)' **yang ada di sumary?

Jadi bukannya merasa tersinggung jujur aku malah ketawa ngeliat riview2 mereka :v

Buat yang nunggu lanjutannya. Sekedar info. **Chap 12 akan langsung masuk masa perang.** Karena bisa dibilang selama itu Naruto masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tapi aku bakal tetep post chap 11.5, yang isinya cerita singkat para teman dan keluarga Naruto sepeninggalan Naruto. Dan juga masalalu Kingitsune.

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

**Chap 11.5 : **

**Konoha**

Desa Konoha, desa besar yang ada di wilayah Negara Hi. Desa dengan ninja-ninja kuat yang memiliki tekad api membara di jiwa mereka. Desa yang di dirikan oleh Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya Madara Uchiha. Desa yang telah berkembang selama puluhan tahun ini memiliki seekor Bijuu yang merupakan Bijuu terkuat diantara kesembilan Bijuu. Kyuubi.

Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari generasi pertama hingga generasi ketiga adalah penyandang marga Uzumaki. Uzumaki Mito saudara kandung dari Uzukage di Uzushio yang kini telah hancur, Uzumaki Kushina, putri dari Uzukage ke tiga yang meninggal saat perang dan terakhir Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma, Putra dari Namikaze Minato Hokage keempat Konoha dan Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuriki Kyuubi ke dua.

Semua orang desa beranggapan bahwa Jinchuriki Kyuubi adalah Kyuubi itu sendiri, monster itu sendiri. Mereka terbiasa untuk mencaci para Jinchuriki, melempari batu, makanan busuk, bahkan senjata tajam.

Ketika di Konoha memiliki dua orang Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Mereka merasa Konoha sedang terkena sial atau kutukan. Dua Jinchuriki yang kembar. Tapi mereka tak bisa menyakiti keduanya. Setidaknya satu diantara dua jinchuriki itu.

Mereka tahu, Namikaze Menma adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Tapi mereka tak bisa menyakitinya karena ia anak kesayangan Hokage. Demi mancari muka didepan Hokage, mereka menyanjung-nyanjung Jinchuriki itu padahal dibelakangnya mereka jijik untuk bertatap muka.

Lalu bila tak dapat menyakiti Menma, kenapa tidak siksa kembarannya saja?

Naruto bukan anak yang nakal, ia hanya sedikit usil. Ia tak begitu di pedulikan oleh Ayah dan saudaranya tapi setidaknya ia memiliki Hokage Ketiga dan Tsunade-baa-chan yang akan selalu menyayanginya.

Ketika kematian menjemput Naruto. Para warga bersorak gembira didalam rumah mereka. Walau mereka berkata turut berduka pada sang Kilat Kuning, tapi didalam hati mereka selalu berharap Jinchuriki yang tersisa juga akan mati. Jangan salahkan mereka yang membenci kedua putra Hokage itu, salahkan Yondaime Hokage yang mau-maunya menikah dengan seekor Jinchuriki.

Anak dari Jinchuriki pastinya Jinchuriki juga.

Anak seorang moster pastinya moster juga.

.

.

**Tsunade Senju**

Seminggu setelah pemakaman Naruto, Minato menjadi lebih sibuk. Sibuk akan tugas-tugas Hokagenya. Ia jarang pulang, jarang juga menemui Menma anaknya. Ia tak ingin pulang karena di rumah itu ia akan mengingat kembali Kushina, bila mengingat Kushina maka ia akan merasa malu. Malu pada istrinya karena tak bisa menjaga kedua anak mereka dengan baik.

Ia juga sudah sempat meminta Tsunade yang datang kekonoha untk menggantikannya sebagai Hokage. Tetapi penerus keturunan Senju itu menolak. Ia tak mau berada didesa yang telah membunuh cucu kesayangannya. Ucap wanita itu didepan para tetua dan dewan Konoha.

Tepat setelah menyembuhkan tangan Minato, wanita awet muda itu kembali meninggalkan Konoha. Menma semppat mengehentikan wanita itu, tapi tak berhasil. Ketika Danzo dan dua tetua lainnya mengancamnya akan menjadikannya _missing nin_, wanita yang umurnya menginjak setengah abad itu tersenyum dengan sombong. _'Lakukan sesuka kalian. Tapi jangan pernah meminta pertolonganku lagi!'_

Wanita itu pergi bersama Shizune muridnya satu-satunya dan tonton. Sakura sempat meminta untuk dilatih dalam bidang pengobatan tapi Tsunade menolak. Ia tak ingin mendapat murid lagi. Wanita Senju itu sangat menyayangi Naruto, saking sayangnya ia tak keberatan meninggalkan desanya sendiri.

.

.

**Jiraiya**

Petapa mesum itu belum bisa meninggalkan Konoha karena perintah dari tetua desa. Selama di Konoha ia terus melanjutakan Novelnya dan melatih Menma. Terkadanga ia akan mengunjungi makam Naruto sambil membawa dua mangkok ramen. Satu dia makan, satunya lagi dia biarkan mendingin dan setelah dingin, ia berikan kepada seekor kucing kecil yang sering mengunjungi makam Naruto.

Terkadanga ia akan memandang desa Konoha dari atas patung Hokage Ketiga, merenung. Jika saja dulu ia tidak memberitahu bahwa Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan. Jika saja ia tidak meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dan merawatnya menggantikan Minato. jika saja ia kembali dari menjemput Tsunade lebih cepat. Pasti kemungkinan hidup Naruto akan semakin besar. Mungkin saja Naruto masih bisa diselamatkan.

Tapi kenyataan tak bisa di ubah. Naruto sudah pergi. Dan takkan bisa kembali bahkan bila di bangkitkan dengan _Edotensei_ sekalipun.

.

**Tim 7**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dan kematian Naruto, Tim 7 menjadi tim yang paling sedikit menerima misi. Itu karena jumlah mereka yang sedikit dan hanya Menma yang benar-benar bisa bertarung, sedangkan Sakura tak begitu bisa diandalakn untku menghadapi musuh kuat.

Sang guru, Kakashi Hatake sendiri akhir-akhir ini sering ditugaskan untuk menjaga perbatasan Konoha-Suna.

Hubungan Konoha-Suna makin memburuuk sejak insiden invasi itu. Sebenarnya Hokage telah memaafkan Suna karena Suna sendiri telah di manfaatkan oleh Orochimaru, tetapi para tetua tak mau mempertimbangkan hal itu.

Sementara timnya yang tidak memiliki banyak tugas, Sakura berusaha mengejar ketinggalannya dengan belajar ninjutsu medis. Gadis itu memiliki control cakra yang bagus sehingga memudahkannya dalam mempelajari ilmu pengobatan. Namun ninja medis di Konoha tidak begitu ahli. Mereka tidak sekuat dan sehebat Tsunade Senju yang bahkan bisa menyembuhkan Lee yang kaki dan tangannya patah karena pasir Gaara.

Menma sendiri lebih sering berlatih dengan Jiraiya. Berhubung Jiariya juga mampu menggunakan elemen angin, maka Menma terus mengasah ninjutsu anginnya. Ia ingin mengalahkan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke Konoha karena Sakura terus menerus memohon padanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Bagaimanapun pemuda Namikaze itu juga sedikit ada hati pada gadis surai musim semi itu.

**.**

**Gaara**

Gaara tahu, sebagai seorang Jinchuriki, musuh tidak hanya datang dari luar desa tetapi juga dari dalam desa. Sejak kecil ia telah mengalami banyak sekali percobaan pembunuhan yang untungnya tak pernah berhasil hingga sekarang. Hal itu membuat putra bungsu Yondaime Kazekage itu tak mempercayai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi saat bertemu dengan Naruto, ia belajar banyak hal. Bahwa Jinchuriki akan selalu di benci oleh siapapun bahkan oleh sodaramu sendiri. Tapi Naruto tidak membenci saudaranya yang sesama Jinchuriki. Naruto menolong Uchiha yang hanya teman setim. Sementara dirinya dulu pernah meninggalkan Temari dan Kankuro dalam jebakan musuh padahal mereka adalah saudara kandung.

Naruto itu hangat dan Gaara menyukainya. Naruto itu hangat karena tidak pernah mendendam. Naruto itu hangat karena selalu tersenyum. Naruto itu hangat karena selalu menyayangi orang lain.

Berbeda dengan dirinya. Gaara mengakui kalau dirinya adalah orang yang dingin karena tak segan-segan dalam membunuh. Dingin karena bahkan kepada saudaranya sendiri Gaara tak pernah ragu untuk melukai. Gaara dingin karena ia tak pernah bahagia.

Tapi Naruto memberinya kebahagiaan. Oleh karena itu saat tahu Naruto meninggal, ia merasa kehilangan matahari yang menyinari hidupnya. Teman satu-stunya. Orang yang menanggung nasib yang sama dengannya.

Oleh karena itu Gaara tak keberatan ketika hubungan Suna dan Konoha merenggang. Dia malah dengan sangat senang membunuh Ninja Konoha yang telah memasuki batas Suna tanpa izin. Anggap saja hukuman karena tak bisa menjaga Naruto.

**Next Chap 11.5a**


	13. Chapter 115a

**WARNING :**

**Okay~ ini adalah fict SHONEN-AI! YAOI! ARTINYA Boy x Boy**

**Yang udah paham, kalo gak suka sama yang berbau MAHO silakan tekan 'BACK' dari pada anda nanti sakit mata, sakit hati, dan capek-capek baca fict yang tentunya hanya akan anda maki-maki.**

**.**

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, Shonen-ai, YAOI.**

**Chap 11.5a :**

**Konoha**

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian Naruto. Keadaan Konoha bisa dibilang sedikit berubah. Bukan karena bahaya dari desa luar, tapi karena keadaan Konoha sangat panas walau tak sepanas Suna. Sudah hampir setahun lebih hujan tidak turun di Konoha. Pohon-pohon mulai layu, sungai mulai mengering. Banyak hewan yang mulai meninggalkan wilayah Konoha dan pergi menuju hutan lebat milik Uzugakure.

Wabah penyakit juga menyebar dengan mudah. Bukan penyakit yang parah tapi bila tak di tanggulangi dengan cepat dan baik maka akan berakibat fatal.

Perkebunan dan peternakan Konoha juga mengalami penurunan. Buah-buah dan sayuran mulai sulit untuk berbuah dan tumbuh dengan tidak sehat. Sedangkan hewan-hewan ternak mengalami kesulitan dalam menghasilkan susu dan telur.

Para orang tua yang tinggal dibalik Bukit Hokage berkata bahwa para Dewa sedang menghukum desa Konoha. Warga Konoha sudah tak pernah lagi melakukan persembahan kepada kuil-kuil tua yang ada di desa Konoha sejak Nidaime Hokage menjabat.

Ketika Hokage yang mendengar pendapat itu, ia merasa tak ada salahnya mencoba. Suatu hari ia mengadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh kepala klan. Tak lupa ia mengundang seorang nenek dari desa di balik bukit yang kebetulan mengetahui bayak hal mengenai upacara yang sudah lama ditinggalkan.

Nenek itu berkata, dulu ketika Konoha sudah tidak mendapat hujan barang tiga bulan saja, para klan Seju dan Uchiha akan langsung mengadakan upacara Permohonan Hujan kepada Dewa di Kuil Inari di desa Uzugakure.

Kedua klan ternama itu akan mengundang putri atau putra penerus klan Uzumaki untuk melakukan tarian ritual yang dilakukan di hadapan Kuil Inari saat bulan purnama terang. Orang-orang Konoha dan Uzushio akan berkumpul dan membuka stand dagang. Upacara itu akan menjadi semacam festival yang dipenuhi tawa dan kebahagiaan.

Nenek itu sempat bercerita tentang festival terakhir yang ia ikuti saat berusia 10th. Saat itu langit sedang cerah tanpa awan, bintang bertaburan di mana-mana. Hutan Uzushio yang selalu gelap dan seram menjadi sangat hangat dan nyaman dipenuhi lentera dengan tiga lambang klan menerangi jalan setapak.

Di festival itu ia melihat para anggota tiga klan tampak sangat akrab. Tak ada pertengkaran dan perselirihan. Dia malah melihat Madara Uchiha, Shodaime-sama dan Uzumaki Mito-sama berlomba menangkap ikan koi tanpa menggunakan cakra. Sayang saat itu Madara menggunakan sharingan untuk menghipnotis para ikan agar mau loncar ke mangkuk di tangannya. Alhasil dua temannya menjitak kepala lelaki kuat klan Uchiha itu.

Nenek tua itu menitikkan air mata ketika menceritakan festival terakhir yang ia ikuti. Karena sebulan kemudian Madara Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha. Pasti saat tu adalah saat terakhir ketiga orang sahabat itu bisa benar-benar tertawa tanpa mengingat masalah klan.

Nenek itu juga mengingatkan bahwa sejauh yang ia tahu, festival itu selalu di pimpin oleh putra atau putri penerus klan Uzumaki. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa-apa saja hal penting yang dibutuhkan dalam festival itu.

.

Minato berpikir. Mencari kuil Inari di Uzushio bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi mencari orang yang mengetahui dan bisa memimpin upacaralah yang sulit. Upacara dilakukan terakhir kali saat Madara dan Shodaime-sama masih ada. Bahkan Mito-sama juga. Tapi Uzushio telah hancur saat masa jabatan Hokage kedua. Anggota klannya menyebar keseluruh penjuru dunia. Satu-satunya Uzumaki yang dimiliki Konoha adalah Kushina dan ia adalah putri dari Uzukage Ketiga. Setelah itu penerus klan Uzumaki menghilang.

Tak mungkin dia meminta Menma untuk melakukannya. Senju pun yang tersisa hanya tinggal Tsunade sementara Uchiha telah meninggalkan Konoha.

Malam itu Minato memasuki gudang penyimpanan para Hokage. Membaca gulungan berisis hal-hal yang dilakukan para Hokage semasa menjabat. Selama semalaman penuh dia hanya menemukan bahwa Uzumaki satu-satunya yang bisa memimpin Upacara itu.

Tapi sebuah gulungan berwarna merah dengan lambang Uzumaki beratas namakan Sarutobi Hiruzen membuat Minato penasaran :

'**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, ninja muda dengan darah Uzumaki yang kental. Aku sempat memerintahkan Uchiha Itachi untuk menjaga dan melatih anak itu. Dari laporannya Itachi-kun berkata Naru-chan sering atau senang sekali menari. Ketika Itachi-kun bertanya tarian apa yang ia tarikan, anak itu hanya menggeleng. Naru-chan bercerita. Setiap bulan purnama dia selalu bermimpi mendatangi sebuah festival. Disana dia melihat seorang lelaki kadang perepuan mengenakan kimono indah sedang menari sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Naru-chan tak tahu bahasa apa yang di gunakan untuk bernyanyi, tapi ia selalu mengerti arti nyanyian itu.**

_**Dibawah bulan purnama kami para keturunanmu memohon**_

_**Sampaikan pesan dan doa kami kepada dewa di atas sana**_

_**Limpahkan hujan untuk tanah kami yang kekeringan**_

_**Berkahi kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan kepada warga mereka yang ada disini**_

_**Jauhkan mereka dari perselisihan antar Klan**_

_**Lindungi mereka dari serangan desa lain**_

_**Kami Uzumaki, Uchiha dan Senju**_

_**Mengadakan upacara permohonan berkah**_

_**Memohon kepada sang pembawa kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan**_

_**Sang rubah emas yang melindungi dunia**_

_**Wahai Kingitsune-sama**_

_**Dengarkanlah doa dan harapan kami**_

**Naru-chan berkata di setiap mimpi ia selalu datang dengan wujud yang berbeda-beda. Kadang ia muncul sebagai seekor anak kucing yang meminta makanan kepada penari Uzumaki, kadang dalam wujud burung biru kecil yang bertengger di bahu si penari saat sedang menari, kadang seekor rubah kecil yang ikut menari bersama si penari, kadang seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang yang lengsung diajak menari saat para Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju itu melihatnya.**

**Naru-chan berkata ia tak melihat klan lain selain ketiga klan itu. Walau begitu Naru-chan merasa sangat senang bisa mendapat mimpi itu. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menarikan tarian yang ia ingat dan melantunkan nyanyian yang ia dengar walau hanya berupa gumaman.**

**Tertanda, Hiruzen Sarutobi'**

.

**Menma**

Dua tahun sudah putra Yondaime itu meninggalkan Konoha. Setelah keadaan ayahnya pulih, Jiraiya mengajaknya untuk berlatih di luar Konoha. Tentu Minato mengijinkan walau merasa sangat berat. Maklum dia baru saja kehilangan putra bungsunya.

Selama dua tahun ini dia sudah berkembang banyak. Ia sudah bisa menggunakan elemen anginnya dengan ahli, begitu pula dengan taijutsunya.

Walau ia sudah berkembang. Tapi ia tetap merasa kesulitan dalam mengendalikan cakra Kyuubi. Sejak mulai meninggalkan Konoha, monster rubah itu mulai aktif mengganggu konsentrasi Menma. Monster itu juga selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menyusupkan racun ke dalam cakra Menma saat Menma menggunakan cakra Kyyubi. Itu membuat pemuda Namikaze itu mengalami demam selama satu hari satu malam.

Tapi setiap Menma bertanya apa alasannya. Rubah itu selalu bungkam. Hanya menatap Menma tanpa berkedip, lalu mendengus dan membuang muka.

Menma sangat rindu Konoha. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mellihat kampung halamannya. Tapi bila ia mengingat Konoha, ia akan teringat dengan Naruto.

Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu teringat dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Pemuda pirang itu selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpinya, bukan mimpi buruk sih. Hanya memandang dirinya dengan mata biru teduh yang selalu membuatnya iri. Tersenyum dengan lembut seolah tanpa beban.

Ia akui ia iri akan Naruto. Naruto selalu berhasil tersenyum walau di siksa seperti apapun. Ia juga selalu berhasil bertahan walalu sudah di hajar oleh para warga. Ia mengira bahwa anak itu akan tetap hidup karena tak pernah mengalami penyerangan yang melibatkan desa luar. Ia percaya anak itu akan selalu ada untuk mengingatkan Menma bahwa bukan hanya Menma Jinchuriki di Konoha.

Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa saat kembali ke Konoha setelah menjemput Tsunade, kabar pertama yang ia terima adalah kabar kematian Naruto.

Dulu ia menyangkal memiliki saudara lemah seperti anak itu. Namun saat anak itu sudah pergi untuk selamanya, barulah ia merasakan yang namanya kesepian.

Ada sebuah rongga yang kosong di lubuk hatinya. rongga yang selalu meniupkan angin dingin kepada dirinya. Membuat Kyuubi selalu dengan mudah mempengaruhi dirinya.

'Apakah karena dirinya Naruto meninggal?'

'Mereka sama-sama Jinchuriki. Apa selama ini Naruto menerima penderitaan yang seharusnya ia yang terima?'

Menma tahu ayahnya berbuat tidak adil pada dirinya dan Naruto. Tapi ia tak peduli. Dulu ia merasa itu wajar karena Naruto tidak memiliki cakra dan membuat Ayahnya kecewa. Oleh karena itu ia juga ikut menghukum Naruto.

**.**

**.**.

**Itachi**

Akhir-akhir ini Itachi selalu mengunjungi sebuah kuil Inari tua di hutan Uzushio. Entah kenapa kakinya selalu melangkah kesana jika berada di wilayah dekat Uzushio.

Hutan itu terasa sangat sejuk berbeda dengan Konoha yang terasa panas akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga melihat banyak hewan disini. Anehnya mewan-hewan itu tidak saling memakan. Dan populasi hewan disini kebanyakan Rubah.

.

Itachi tak tahu sejak kapan ini di mulai. Tapi ia terkadang akan melihat sebuah kilasan masa lalu tentang sebuah hutan dengan pohon raksasa beserta penghuninya yang semuanya rubah. Terkadang ia melihat sambil berjalan-jalan di atara rubah-rubah beraneka jenis dan ukuran itu yang anehnya sangat ramah. Kadang ia juga seperti melihat dari atas, terbang diantara pepohonan.

Saat ia melihat dari atas, ia melihat bahwa bayak sekali rubah raksasa dengan ekor yang beragam di sana. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa semua rubah besar itu adalah Kyuubi.

Yang paling diingatnya adalah ia sering menemui seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang tertidur dibawah pohon sakura. Ekor pirang pemuda itu menyelimuti tubuh tuannya dari dingin, disamping pemuda pirang dengan rambut panjang itu terdapat seekor rubah oranye kecil dengan sembilan ekor yang bergerak pelan. Mata crimson rubah itu menata Itachi dalam diam.

Itachi tak tahu ingatan siapa itu, yang jelas bukan dirinya karena ia seperti merasa bukan dirinya yang ditatap rubah itu, tetapi orang lain yang berada tepat didekatnya. Entahlah. Hanya saja sejak saat itu ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto.

Ah~ Naruto. Itachi sangat terpukul begitu mengetahui bahwa pemuda pirang sahabat adiknya itu telah tiada. Sasuke pasti akan sangat memebenci Konoha bila tahu bahwa Danzo lah yang memerintahkan hal itu. Atau ia sudah tahu? Entahlah.

Itachi tak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk melindungi Konoha bila Konoha sendiri tak bisa melindungi warganya sendiri.

Kembali pada Kuil ini. Kuil ini walau berada di wilayah Uzuhio tapi terdapat bayak sekali lambang Uchiha dan Senju disini. Entah kenapa seperti tempat ini adalah tempat pertemuan netral ketiga klan itu. Itachi seperti merasa ada dirumah bila ada di kuil ini.

Kematian Naruto tidak membuat Akatsuki mengalami kendala mengingat masih ada Menma yang menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Pein telah memberikan kebebasan kepada Itachi untuk memilih Jinchuriki Kyuubi mana yang akan ia tangkap.

Itachi mengerti bahwa untuk mecapai perdamaian pastinya ada pengorbaan, hanya saja Itachi tidak mau lagi mengorbankan orang yang berharga bagi dirinya dan juga adiknya. Oleh karena itu, ia akan tetap berusaha menangkap Menma. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke datang untuk membunuhnya.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Pemuda Uchiha itu memandang Karin dalam diam. Dia berpikir. Wanita itu memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan Naruto tapi kenapa sikap mereka sangat berbeda.

Naruto itu sering tersenyum tapi Karin itu sangat judes. Naruto itu cerewet tapi Karin lebih cerewet. Saking cerewetnya ia sangat ingin merobek mulut gadis itu.

Sasuke tak banyak berubah. Ia tetap pemuda Uchiha yang dingin, arogan dan pendiam. Dia menatap rekannya dengan tatapan merendahkan seolah-olah mereka yang membutuhkannya, bukan sebaliknya.

Sampai saat ini dia telah berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Sannin ular itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Melihat wajahnya saja bisa membuat Sasuke merinding, bukan karena takut. Tapi sumpah Orochimaru itu semerti paman-paman pedo maho yang mengoleksi para ninjau kuat untuk memenuhi asrat terpendamnya. Sasuke merasa beruntung di belum pernah di apa-apakan(?)

Walau begitu ia merasa bersyukur. Ia berhasil mengendalikan mata saringannya. Bahkan ia mendapatkan donor mata gratis yang ternyata mata itu Orochimaru dapatkan dari Danzo.

Sial! Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke semakin membenci Konoha.

Sasuke juga tak jarang bertemu dengan ninja Konoha yang sedang menjalankan misi. Biasanya ninja Konoha itu yang paling pertama mencari masalah. Berhungbung Sasuke sangat benci Konoha, jadi dia melampiaskan kebenciannya dengan menyiksa ninja-ninja itu lalu mencincangnya. Lalu dia bakar dengan Amaterasu.

Mengingat ninja Konoha membuat Sasuke teringat dengan Naruto. Apa sekarang anak itu bahagia? Apa anak itu sekarag masih mau menunggunya? Apa dia kelak akan bisa bertemu dengan anak itu?

Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering memimpikan ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda beryukata berambut pirang panjang dengan sembilan ekor yang meliuk dibelakang tubuhnya. Mereka bertemu di bawah pohon sakura yang besar ditepi danau. Setidaknya dia yang di bawah pohon sedangkan pemuda itu duduk manis di dahan pohon itu. Mata pemuda itu biru yang sangat indah, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto jika saja pemuda Uzumaki itu masih hidup dan beranjak dewasa.

Dalam mimpi itu Sasuke disapa dengan nama Shinjirou. Ia menggunakan sebuah hakama hitam, dengan armor merah seperti milik Uchiha Madara. Ia dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya di air danau. Ia menggunakan sebuah topeng gagak merah tua, rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat longgar di belakang. Sayap hitam besarnya berada di punggung.

Suara sosok pirang itu sangat lembut. Ia berkata _'Sebentar lagi akan bertemu.'_ Atau _'Bersabarlah'_

Sasuke tak tahu apa maksud dari mimpi itu, tapi ia yakin hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat ia nantikan karena setiap ia terbangun dari mimpi itu jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar dan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

.

**TBC**


	14. KINGITSUNE

Pada jaman dahulu. Dulu. Dulu. Dulu sekali. Saat kekuatan yang bernama cakra baru didapatkan oleh satu buah keluarga. Keluarga yang bukan tercipta sebagai manusia. Mereka adalah keluarga dari Kaguya Ootsuki beserta dua anaknya. Hagoromo Ootsuki dan Homura Ootsuki. Dua bersaudara yang kelak akan menciptakan empat klan terkuat di dunia shinobi. Klan Uchiha, Klan Senju, Klan Hyuuga dan Klan Uzumaki.

Tapi ini tidak menceritakan tentang kedua bersaudara itu. Ini menceritakan putra yang terlahir dari sebuah cinta yang tulus dan murni dari sang dewi kelinci. Putra yang akan sangat disayangi oleh keluarganya tapi juga membuat kedua saudaranya iri. Putra yang tak terlahir dan ditakdirkan bukan sebagai manusia tapi tetap harus hidup disekeliling manusia.

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, menjurus Shonen-ai,**

Malam itu bulan purnama bersinar dengan sangat terang. Langit dipenuhi oleh bintang yang bertaburan. Disebuah kastil megah milik keluarga keturunan dewa itu seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya melakukan proses yang bernama persalinan. Didekatnya ada seorang miko dengan kimono putihnya tengah berusaha membantu peroses persalinan tersebut. "Sedikit lagi Kaguya-sama. Hamba sudah dapat melihat rambut pirangnya."

"Hime, berusahalah. Jangan menyerah." Disamping wanita yang dipanggil Kaguya tersebut tampak seorang lelaki dengan hakama khas onmyoji tengah menggenggam erat tangan kanan wanita itu. Kesembilan ekor oranyenya bergerak dengan gelisah tak jarang tampak cahaya kemerahan yang mengalir dari tangan lelaki itu menuju tubuh Kaguya.

.

Dua orang pemuda bersurai putih dan merah tengah menunggu dengan gelisah didepan sebuh ruangan. Mereka untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kecemasan yang mendalam. Berjalan hilir mudik bak setrikaan. Tak jarang yang berambut panjang mengacak rambut frustasi hingga rambutnya berantakan sementara pemuda yang satunya hanya berjalan-jalan sambil membisu.

"Oekkk~ oeekk~" tangisan pertama bayi terdengar dari dalam ruangan yang mereka tunggui. Dengan segera mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut walaupun belum diberikan izin.

"Ibunda!?" seru mereka bersamaan. Wajah putih pucat mereka menunjukkan warna terkejut melihat seorang bayi berlumuran darah dengan satu ekor keemasan yang masih lemas. Bayi mungil itu masih menangis. Tapi segera terhenti ketika seorang lelaki bersurai pirang berpakaian Onmyoji mendekapnya. Dengan telaten lelaki itu membersihkan tubuh sang bayi sementara miko yang membantu proses persalinan tengah merawat sang ibu. Bayi itu tertawa riang saat ia berhasil menggenggam jari dari ayahnya. Ekor pirangnya yang semula hanya tergeletak lemas mulai aktif bergerak.

"Kaguya. Anak kita kelak akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi seluruh dunia." Lelaki itu menyerahkan sang bayi pada si ibu yang kini tengah duduk. Wanita itu meraihnya dengan lembut, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa beruntung diciptakan didunia ini.

"Dengan kekuatan anda yang ada padanya, anak kita akan menuntun seluruh mahluk dunia ini kepada kebahagiaan." Ujar wanita itu sembari mencium kening si bayi. Anak itu mencoba meraih tanduk yang ada di atas kepala ibunya sambil mengumandangkan tawa bahagia.

"Hagoromo, Homura perkenalkan. Adik kalian." Ujar lelaki tersebut menyambut kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya menonton sambil berdiri.

Tak lama setelah miko yang membantu persalinan keluar dengan segala perlengkapannya, kedua pemuda itu akhirnya mendekat. Duduk disisi sang ibu berhadapan dengan lelaki pirang satu-satunya disana. "Namanya siapa Onmyoji-sama?" putra tertua dari keluarga Ootsuki itu memulai pembicaraan. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari sosok mungil didekapan ibunya, apalagi saat itu melihat mata biru sapphire indah yang berbinar jenaka.

"Namanya Haruto Kingitsune." Ucap lelaki pirang itu sambil membelai surai pirang anaknya. Tak jarang anak itu tertawa geli saat telinga rubahnya yang sensitive bersentuhan dengan tangan besar sang ayah. Mata birunya memandang sang ayah lama sebelum beralih pada dua pemuda bersurai putih dan merah didekatnya. Tawa jenaka sekali lagi ia berikan kepada dua orang kakak barunya.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, bayi yang dilahirkan dengan penuh berkah dari sang bulan kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok anak yang sangat manis dan periang. Disetiap langkahnya mengumandangkan tawa bahagia yang menulari seluruh mahluk hidup didekatnya. Dia sering berjalan-jalan dihutan. Menyusuri pepohonan bersama teman-teman kecilnya. Terkadang dia juga mengunjungi sebuah desa kecil untuk menjenguk nenek tua renta yang tinggal seorang diri dipondoknya.

Dalam pertumbuhannya, semakin lama kekuatannyapun semakin besar. Dapat dilihat dari jumlah ekornya yang kini telah mencapai empat buah. Meski beberapa orang merasa takut kepadanya karena keberadaan ekor dan telinga rubahnya, dia tetap saja menebar senyum dan bahagia. Seperti kata orang tuanya dulu. Dia akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi seluruh mahluk yang ada didekatnya.

.

Siang ini dia tengah duduk diatas pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Rambut pirang keemasannya yang sudah sepanjang pinggan berkibar pelan bersama hembusan angin. Mata biru indahnya menatap dengan tertarik interaksi kedua kakaknya yang kini tengah berlatih di tanah lapang didekatnya.

Jujur saja, hubungannya dan kedua kakaknya akhir-akhir ini tidak begitu baik. Bukannya ia sering bertengkar atau berkelahi. Tidak. Dia terlalu baik hati untuk memulai sebuah pertikaian. Hanya saja sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kedua kakaknya mulai menjauhinya. Dia selalu bertanya pada sang ibu kenapa kedua kakaknya bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi sang ibu hanya memberikan senyum lembut sembari mengelus kepalanya. '_Kedua kakakmu hanya terlalu lelah karena kesibukannya. Suatu saat mereka pasti akan menemuimu._' Begitu ucap ibunya setelah ia bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia juga selalu bertanya kenapa dia berbeda dari ibu dan kakanya. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan sangat berbeda dengan kakak dan ibunya. Matanya sebiru langit tanpa awan tidak seperti kakak dan ibunya yang bermata tanpa pupil atau berpola riak air. Di atas kepalanya hanya ada telinga rubah senada dengan warna rambutnya, bukannya dua tanduk seperti milik kedua saudara dan ibunya.

Ketika ia bertanya ibunya berkata bahwa dia special. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah turunan dari sang ayah. Lalu ketika dia bertanya seperti apa dan dimana ayahnya, sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecut dan menjawab '_jika kau ingin mengetahui seperti apa wajah ayahmu, maka saat kau telah menginjak dewasa berkacalah pada air dibawah bulan purnama, seperti itulah rupa ayahmu. Jika kau ingin menemui ayahmu maka tumbuhlah hingga ekormu lengkap. Saat itu kau akan bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu._'

.

Ketika menginjak usia remaja, penampilan dari Haruto tak banyak berubah, hanya jumlah ekornya yang kini menjadi enam dan rambutnya yang sudah mencapai mata kaki. Ibunya selalu melarangnya memotong rambutnya. Memotong rambut adalah hal tabu bagi sosok Kitsune seperti dirinya. Kitsune?

Ya, dia kini sudah tahu siapa atau apa sebenarnya dirinya. Dia adalah sosok Kitsune, siluman rubah yang belum sempura mengingat jumlah ekornya yang belum mencapai sembilan.

Disuatu siang, kediamanya kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Seekor rubah hitam berekor dua dengan mata merahnya tengah terduduk tepat didepan pintu masuk kastil. Ketika diusir dengan teriakan, mahluk itu tak bergeming, ketika dilempari bebatuan, hewan itu hanya menghindar lalu setelahnya akan berdiam diri kembali ditempat yang sama.

Kelakuan rubah itu tentunya akhirnya terdengar hingga ketelinga Kaguya dan anak-anaknya. Berbondong-bondong mereka mendatani hewan itu. Ketika mereka berempat telah ada didepan pintu masuk, rubah hitam itu berjalan mendekati sang kepala keluarga.

"Putri Kaguya. Hamba Yoru diperintahkan oleh Madara-sama untuk menjemput Putra Onmyoji-sama guna melatihnya menjadi sosok 'Rubah' yang sesungguhnya." Ujar rubah yang mengaku bernama Yoru itu dengan menatap lurus pada sosok Haruto yang berada di barisan belakang.

Mendengar perkataan rubah itu, Kaguya tak dapat menahan air matanya. Putra kesayangannya telah dijemput dan akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak bisa menghalangi mengingat kepergian Haruto adalah salah satu wasiat dari sang suami tercinta. Dalam kesedihannya Kaguya hanya bisa menyetujui. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Tepat pada malam harinya Haruto Kingitsune meninggalkan Kastil Ootsuki menuju Gunung Kurama, tempat para siluman, roh dan ayakasi rubah berada.

.

.

Ketika tiba di Gunung Kurama, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah jajaran pohon tinggi dan besar. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sebuah hutan dengan pohon raksasa. Tingginya bahkan sampai menyentuh awan. Selain pohon-pohon raksasa, ia juga melihat banyak sekali rubah berkeliaran. Bukan hanya rubah biasa, tapi ada juga roh-roh dan siluman rubah yang hilir mudik. Selama menyusuri hutan, matanya birunya tak pernah berhenti memancarkan kekaguman. Ia seperti merasa disinilah rumahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Yoru menuntun Haruto hingga memasuki sebuah desa. Desa yang asri dengan rumah-tumah tradisional berjejer rapi lengkap dengan halaman yang dipenuhi pohon buah dan bunga. Jika dihutan tadi yang dilihatnya hanya sosok roh dan ayakasi berbentuk rubah. Maka didesa ini dia melihat ada banyak sosok Kitsune dari yang baru berekor satu hingga lima. Kebanyakan dari mereka berwarna keorangean, hitam dan putih. Sesekai Yoru membalas sapaan dari Kitsune yan menyapanya.

Pemberhentian Haruto ternyata bukan pada desa tersebut. Yoru masih terus mengajaknya berjalan melewati hutan hingga tiba disebuah air terjun yang besar. Haruto cukup terkejut saat melihat yoru memasuki air terjun dan tak muncul kembali. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara Yoru yang memanggilnya untuk segera menyusul memasuki air terjun besar itu.

.

Yang membuat Haruto terkejut ketika membuka mata adalah sosok rubah-rubah besar tengah tertidur disela-sela pohon raksasa. Tak jarang diatara rubah-rubah yang tertidur itu membuka mata dan memandang Haruto penuh minat.

Rubah besar didal gua? Tidak. Didalam gua itu ternyata ada hutan lagi dengan pohon raksasa memenhi disetiap penglihatan Haruto.

"Selamat datang di Gunung Kurama." Suara berat dan tegas mengintrupsi pengamatan Haruto. Didepannya berdiri seekor rubah besar-sangat besar berbulu perak dengan mata merah darah, Haruto dapat melihat kesembilan ekor rubah besar itu yang bergerak lembut dibelakangnya. "Aku Madara, pemimpin di Gunung Kurama ini. Wahai engkau Putra sang Onmyoji, sudikah engkau memperkenalkan diri?"

"Nama saya Haruto Kingitsune." Jawab Haruto tegas. Matanya memandang sosok Madara dengan berani, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut walau tengah dipandang dengan penuh intimidasi oleh seluruh rubah raksasa disana.

"Hahahahahah… Cukup basa basinya. " tawa Madara menghentikan tatapan intimidasi dari seluruh rubah raksasa disana. Mendengus pelan, rubah-rubah besar itu kembali menutup matanya, tapi Haruto yakin telinga mereka tetap mengikkuti pembicaraan. "nak, aku mengundangmu kemari untuk melatihmu sesuai dengan wasiat yang diberikan oleh ayahmu." Lanjut Madara kemudian.

"Wasiat? Maksuda anda Chichi-ue sudah-"

"Benar. Dia sudah menuju langit saat kau meinginjak usia empat tahun."

"Tapi, Haha-ue berkata bahwa saya masih bisa menemuinya ketika saya telah menumbuhkan seluruh ekor saya. "

"Itu benar. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya setelah kau menjadi kitsune berekor sembilan yang sempurna. Oleh karena itu aku memanggilmu kemari untuk melatihmu."

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sosok bocah pirang itu kini telah beranjak dewasa. Dengan latihan yang itensif ia telah berkembang sebagaimana mestinya seorang Kitsune. Wajah kekanakannya kini telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedewasaan walau tetap saja terlihat manis, ekornya kini telah berjumlah Sembilan bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan kondisi hatinya. Rambut pirang emasnya telah melebihi tigginya sendiri, tak jarang ia menjalin rambutnya kesamping, atau mengikatnya tinggi tapi Haruto lebih senang menggerainya apalagi setelah ia bisa mengendalikan rambutnya untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Mata sapphirenya yang dulu bulat berbinar imut kini telah menajam dengan pupilnya yang seperti rubah, dibagian kelopak matanya terhias warna oranye kemerahan mempercantik mata birunya. Kimono yang biru dengan corak bunga sakura dan bulannya membalut tubuh berisi Haruto dengan baik.

Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah dari sang ibu akhirnya kini dia bisa pulang, menemui kedua kakak dan ibunya. Ia juga sudah bertemu dengan sang ayah saat ia mendapatkan ekor kesembilannya. Saat itu ia melihat ayahnya tengah terduduk di atas dahan pohon sakura yang besar, tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembut dan bangga akan keberhasilan putra satu-satunya.

Ayahnya begitu tampan, rambut pirang ayahnya menjuntai panjang hingga menyentuh air kolam yang ada dibawah pohon sakura itu. Sinar bulan terpantul indah lewat rambut keemasannya. Mata biru ayahnya yang berpupil tajam menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kesembilan ekor oranyenya bergerak dengan riang. '_Akhirnya kau sampai juga ke tingkat ini anakku._' Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ia dengar dari sang ayah. Kalimat yang penuh akan kerinduan.

Didahan pohon sakura itu Haruto diberikan banyak sekali ilmu, wejangan dan nasehat serta tugas-tugas yang kelak akan dia emban. Walau sebelumnya ia sempat tak yakin akan bisa menuntaskan semua tugas-tugasnya tapi dengan seluruh kepercayaan yang telah ayahnya berikan ia berhail meyakinkan diri dan hatinya bahwa ketika ia kembali kelingkungan manusia maka saat itulah tugasnya sebagai Kingitsune sang Rubah Emas pembawa kebahagiaan akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Dunia tempat Haruto dilahirkan tak lagi sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia pergi. Entah sejak kapan kedukaan dan kesengsaraan melanda seluruh negeri. Keberadaan sang ibu pun tak dapat ia rasakan. Ketika ia memasuki pintu kastil Ootsuki ia hanya disambut dengan kedua kakaknya yang sudah tampak menua. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang masih sangat terlihat muda. "Hagoromo-ani-ue, dimana Haha-ue berada?" pertanyaan pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah mendapat salam 'Tadaima' dari sang kakak tertua hanya digantung bersamaan dengan ekspresi keduaan yang mendalam.

Dalam satu hari itu Haruto mendapat kabar yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Ibundanya menghilang setelah meledakkan sebuah desa di sebelah barat kastil. Energy yang ibunya gunakan dipenuhi dengan kegelapan yang besal dari Pohon Shinju. Besar kemungkinan sebentar lagi ibundanya akan membangkitkan iblis Juubi saat bulan purnama merah.

Selama kepergian sang ibu kedua kakanya sudah mencari berbagai macam cara untuk menyelamatkan dan membinasakan Juubi tapi tak ada cara lain selain menyegel mahluk itu. Tetapi menyegel mahluk sebesar dan sekuat itu tentunya memerlukan kekuatan yang besar pula.

Pengekstrakan adalah cara satu-satunya untuk memecah masalah tersebut. Haruto mengajukan dirinya sebagai pelaku dalam pengekstrakan tersebut sedangkan kedua kakaknya yang akan mengahadapi Juubi dan menyegelnya.

Pengekstrakan sangatlah berbahaya bila dilakukan pada mahluk kuat sekelas Juubi, nyawa bisa saja jadi taruhannya. Tapi Haruto tidak mencemaskan hal itu. Seperti yang telah ia katakana kepada Ayahnya. Tugasnya dimulai ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat kelahirannya. Maka ini adalah tugas pertamanya. Menolong seluruh dunia dan menyelamatkan Ibundanya dari kegelapan pohon Shinju.

.

Bulan merah telah bersinar terang. Diahadapan ketiga bersaudara itu berdiri Juubi dengan kesepuluh ekoranya yang bergerak liar menghacurkan daratan. Hagoromo dan Homura mulai melakukan penyerangan sementara Haruto telah mempersiapkan kesembilan wadah untuk pengekstrakan Juubi. Dalam sebuah lingkaran yang terbentuk dari deretan magatama hitam dan putih Haruto berdiri di tengah-tengah. Di hadapannya terdapat angka satu hingga sembilan dimana disetiap angka terdapat hewan-hewan yang berbeda.

Diangka pertama terdapat tanuki kecil yang Haruto temukan tengah menangisi kepergian ibunya karena serangan Juubi. Di tubuh tanuki tersebut terdapat tulisan yang di baca 'Shukaku'.

Diangka kedua terdapat seekor kucing liar dengan tulisnan 'Matatabi' yang hampir sekarat karena kelaparan.

Diangka ketiga seekor kura-kura yang tubuhnya terselimuti minyak Haruto temukan di sebuah pantai yang menghitam. 'Isonade'

Diangka keempat seekor kera yang hampir gosong terbakar Haruto temukan sekarat di sebuah hutan yang mengalami kebakaran berkempanjangan. 'Son Goku

Diangka kelima 'Kokuou', seekor kuda putih yang mati terpenggal akibat peperangan.

Diangka keenam 'Saiken', dia adalah siput kecil yang Haruto temukan disebuah hutan yang masih asri.

Diangka ketujuh 'Chomei', ulat ini Haruto temukan setelah selama berbulan-bulan tidak bisa menjadi Pupa.

Diangka kedelapan 'Gyuuki', banteng yang sekarat karena kehilangan bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat ledakan.

Diangka sembilan 'Kurama'. Haruto menemukan tubuh rubah kecil ini tergeletak dipintu masuk Gunung Kurama.

Kesembilan hewan itu Haruto kumpulkan beberapa hari sebelum malam bulan merah. Haruto iba akan penderitaan mereka bersembilan. Dengan kekuatan Haruto ia akan mengekstrak Juubi dan memindahkannya ke sembilan tubuh binatang tersebut.

Dengan berdiri ditengah lingkaran Haruto membacakan mantra-mantra sementara tangannya terus menerus aktif membuat segel. Seluruh magatama yang berada disekitarnya bersinar kebiruan, angin berhembus meniupkan rambut panjang Haruto yang tergerai menyentuh tanah, kesembilan ekornya bergerak aktif melindungi diri dari serangan yang mungkin saja tiba-tiba datang.

Tak berselang lama, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka menunjukkan mata biru sapphire yang menyorot tajam pada Juubi yang mengamuk didepannya. Pupil verticalnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti posisi sang Juubi.

Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi membentuk segel itu tapakan ke tanah dibawahnya bersamaan dengan kesembilan tubuh hewan didepannya bercahaya dan terangkat diudara. Magatama-magatama yang bersinar disana bergerak membentuk tali dan melesat mengikat Juubi didepan sana. "**Fuinjutsu : Magatama no Shinseina**" ucap Haruto bersamaan dengan sebuah cahaya yang melesat dari arah masing-masing tubuh hewan menuju tubuh Juubi.

Tubuh Juubi yang diikat dengan magatama-magatama itu tak bisa bergerak banyak. Cahaya yang berasal dari masing-masing tubuh hewan ditempat Haruto menarik paksa kekuatan Juubi dan memindahkannya ketubuh hewan itu masing-masing. Hewan besar berekor sepuluh itu meraung marah, tetapi Hagoromo dan Homura yang berada didekat Juubi dapat mendengar umpatan dan kutukan dari sang Ibu yang berada di tubuh Juubi.

"_Sungguh rendahan! Berani-beraninya kalian mengorbankan adik kalian sendiri! Dosa kalian akan dibawa hingga ke keturunan terakhir kalian!"_

.

Haruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Satu-persatu secara perlahan ekornya mulai berkurang. Bila sampai seluruh ekornya lenyap maka Haruto akan mati.

Secara perlahan tubuh kesembilan hewan itu mulai berubah dan membesar. Walau tak sebesar ukuran Juubi. Saat cahaya yang menjembatani Juubi dengan kesembilan hewan itu menghilang, tubuh hewan itu kembali menginjak tanah. Masing-masing dari mereka telah memiliki ekor sesuai dengan nomer mereka. "Selamat datang kesembilan Bijuu." Ujar Haruto sebelum akhirnya terjatuh kelelahan. Magatama-magatama yang sebelumnya mengikat Juubi mulai mengendur dan bergerak kembali kearah Haruto. Membentuk gelang di tangan, kaki dan kalung di leher. Menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik. Hagoromo dan Homura mulai membentuk segel untuk menyegel tubuh Juubi di bulan.

Juubi berhasil disegel di bulan dan kekuatannya telah dibagi kepada kesembilan Bijuu. Namun kondisi Haruto tak kunjung membaik. Akibat mengekstrakan tersebut ia telah kehilangan kedelapan ekornya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah saat kedua kakanya datang untuk menolong. Namun sayang sekali kekuatan dari kedua kakaknya tak dapat memulihkan kondisi Haruto. Semakin lama tubuh Haruto mulai meredup dan transparan, kesembilan ekor hewan penyegel itu mulai menangis.

Tepat sebelum tubuh Haruto lenyap sepenuhnya, sesosok manusia bersayap gagak muncul dari langit. Wajahnya tertutup topeng Tengu dan rambut panjanganya diikat satu longgar. Dipinggangnya terdapat sebuah pedang bergagang hitam dengan lonceng yang menggantung di pegangannya. "Aku datang menjemput putra dari Onmyoji-sama."

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Shinjirou. Putra pertama Raja Tengu di Gunung Kurama. Madara-sama memintaku untuk membawa kembali Haruto-sama." Ucap tengu tersebut. Mata merahnya memandang kedua kakak beradik itu dengan tajam lalu beralih pada kesembilan Bijuu yang menangis. Menghela nafas pelan."Dengan konsidi tubuh seperti itu dia takkan bisa bertahan di tempat ini. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya dia harus dibawa kembali ke Gunung Kurama."

"Kami sendiri yang akan membawanya." Homura berkata dengan tegas menatap tajam. "Takkan aku biarkan kau menyentuh adik kami."

"Kalian yang terkontaminasi kekuatan pohon Shinju takkan bisa memasuki Gunung Kurama. Dan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk memasukinya secara normal. Cepat serahkan dia sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya!" seru Tengu itu tegas. Dia tak bisa membiarkan tubuh lemah Haruto semakin lama berada di dunia ini.

Dengan berat hati kedua bersaudara Ootsuki itu menyerahkan adiknya untuk dibawa. Dengan lembut Tengu tersebut menggendong Haruto. Membawa tubuh hampir transparan itu terbang diangkasa. "Hei Kau yang diberkahi nama Gunung Kurama. Datanglah jika kau ingin semakin sempurna." Ujar Shinjirou sebelum menghilang dalam hembusan angin.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Hagoromo dan Homura bertemu dengan sang adik bungsu. Juga malam terakhir sang adik menjejakkan kaki di dunia manusia. Selama abad-abad tubuh lemah Haruto bersemayam di Gunung Kurama sementara jiwa berkelana dari satu tubuh ke tubuh yang lain. Terkada dia muncul sebagai seorang manusia, terkadang sebagai seekor rubah emas kecil yang meminta makanan dan membalas budi dengan sekantung emas.

Dan saat ini tubuh yang tertidur itu akhirnya membuka mata. Setelah berabad-abad kekuatannya telah pulih dan sekali lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Juubi atau mungkin ibunya sendiri.


	15. Chapter 12

**AN:**

**Sory banget kalo chap ini gak memuaskan. Jujur aja aku paling gak bisa bikin adegan pertarungan. Apalagi di tengah pertarungan ada percakapannya. Pasti bakal terasa aneh.**

**Bagi yang menantikan Naruto. Di chap ini dia sudah muncul.**

**Yang bertanya siapa Shinjirou. Dia adalah anak dari Sojobo si raja tengu dari gunung Kurama. Adayang ngikutin Kami-sama Hajimemashita season 2? Yang ngikutin pasti tau. Jadi aku pinjam sedikit nama disana.**

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, Shonen-ai, YAOI.**

Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa perang besar akan terjadi begitu cepat. Semua mengira dunia sudah cukup damai dengan adanya Negara Elemental dengan Kage mereka yang kuat. Mereka dengan sombong dan penuh percaya diri membangg-banggakan bahwa Kage merekalah yang terkuat. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa mimpi buruk dari masa lalu akan kembali menumpahkan darah.

Perang dunia shinobi sudah hampir memasuki babak akhir. Berterimakasihlah kepada Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang telah membantu melepaskan pengguaan Jutsu Edotensei kepada para ninja yang dibangkitkan. Berkat itu lawan para aliansi shinobi telah berkurang dengan sangat drastic. Kini lawan mereka hanya tinggal Uchiha Madara. Uchiha Madara?

Ya. Tak ada yang pernah menyangka awal dari segala penderitaan para Jinchuriki dan kehancuran dunia adalah pendiri dari Konoha. Konoha tentu merasa sangat terpukul akan hal tersebut. Tak manyangka bahwa ninja dari desa mereka lah yang akan membangkitkan monster yang bernaha Juubi.

Saat ini Mizukage, Raikage dan Tsucikage sedang menghadapi serangan patung mokuton yang tiba-tiba muncul di area peperangan. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang menciptakan patung itu. Sedangkan didua tempat yang berbeda Sasuke dan Menma tengah meregang nyawa.

Menma jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah Kyuubi di tarik dengan paksa oleh Madara yang bangkin sempurna setelah Obito dipaksa menggunaka tehnik Rinne Tensei. Saat ini Kushina yang datang bersama para Edotensei hokage terdahulu sedang berusaha menyalurkan cakra Kyuubi pada tubuh putra sulungnya. Wanita itu tak mau kehilangan putranya lagi, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk meyelamatkan putranya yang masih tersisa.

Sementara Menma tengah menerima pertolongan dari Kushina, keadaan Sasuke tak bisa di bilang baik. Cakra dari Karin tidak mencukupi untuk menolong pemuda Uchiha itu. Sudah tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh para ninja untuk menyelamatkan sang Uchiha.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Cakraku tidak cukup. Sasuke!" gadis Uzumaki itu menangis. Terusmenerus menyalurkan cakranya hingga tubuhnya mulai mengurus. Suigetsu dan Jugo yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa tertunduk. Tujuan mereka kemari adalah untku membantu Sasuke. Tapi kenapa saat sampai di sini mereka malah terlambat.

"Hentikan Nona." Sebuah suara nan lembut mengalihkan perhatian ketiga ninja anggota Tim Taka itu. Di hadapan mereka telah berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang yang menunggangi seekor rubah merah besar berekor sembilan. Sembilan ekor keemasan milik pemuda itu bergerak dengan resah. Di tubuhnya terdapat magatama-magatama hitam dan putih yang menggantung menjadi kalung dan gelang.

Turun dari tungganganya. Sosok pemuda dengan yukata biru muda bercorak lotus dengan haori putih keemasan itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah. Bersimpuh di samping Sasuke, tangan tan berjari lentik itu menyentuh dada Sasuke yang terluka. Cahaya keemasan menyinai tubuh pemuda itu dan merambat ke tubuh Sasuke. Darah yang mengalir bergerak perlahan tertarik ke sumber luka. Setelah semua darah masuk kembali, luka mengaga di dada itu menutup dengan perlahan.

.

.

Sasuke memandang kakek tua yang ada di hadapannya ini. Kakek tua yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari putranya Indra begitu pula dengan Menma yang reinkarnasi Ashura.

Tapi kakek tua yang mengaku sebagai Petapa Rikudou itu juga berkata ia adalah reinkarnasi dari calon ketua klan tengu dari gunung Kurama. Indra adalah sosok pertama dari kelahiran sang Shinjirou dilanjutkan oleh Madara dan dirinya.

Sebuah cahaya keemasan tiba-tiba menyelimuti Sasuke. Rikodou Sennin tersenyum lembut melihatnya. "Sasuke, sosok yang di tunggu oleh Shinjirou telah datang. Dia adalah adik bungsuku. Bantulah dia menunaikan tugasnya."

"Aku tak perduli dengan tugas dari adikmu itu!"

"Sekarang kau mungkin akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi saat kau melihatnya. Hatimu dengan sendirinya akan membimbingmu menuju dirinya."

.

Mata onix itu terbuka. Memandang langit yang menggelap dengan bulan terang tanpa bintang diatas sana. "Shinjirou. Tidak, Sasuke. Selamat datang." Sosok pirang itu membantu Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke kenal suara itu. Sasuke kenal sosok yang bersimpuh di sampingnya itu. Ia kenal dengan mata biru sapphire itu. Sebuah ingatan dalam sekejap memasuki pikirannya. Ingatan tentang seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjanga yang selalu ia temani di bawah pohon Sakura di bulan purnama. Sosok periang yang tersenyum dan tertawa bersama para rubah jejadian. Lalu berlanjut pada tubuh dingin yang tertidur dibawah pohon Sakura. Tak membuka mata walau sudah berpuluh tahu berlalu.

Sekarang Sasuke ingat. Dulu dia meninggalkan gunung untuk mengejar jiwa pemuda pirang yang tertidur itu ke dunia manusia. Terusmenerus berkelana hingga ia terlahir sebagai putra sulung Hagoromo berlajut sebagai Madara Uchiha dan kini sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah ratus tahun akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sosok yang di carinya. Dalam keadaan untuh, dengan tubuh yang utuh, bukan hanya sekumpulan energy jiwa. Sosok yang sangar di rindukan bukan hanya oleh Shinjirou tetapi juga oleh Sasuke Uchiha. "Haruto- Naru."

Ah~ mata onix itu terasa sangat perih saat melihat pemuda yang di sayanginya kini ada didepannya dalah keadaan baik-baik saja. Tersenyum padanya, menatapya dengan sangat lembut. "Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan Hagoromo-nii-sama." Suara itu begitu menenangkan.

"Hn" bahka Sasuke merasa enggan untuk membuka mulut. Hanya ingin memandang sosok didepannya.

"Ck. Kukira setelah ingatanmu sebagai Shinjirou kembali, kau akan berubah. Tapi kenapa kebiasaan irit kata itu tak hilang juga." Ah. Yang ini suara Narutonya.

"Dobe."

"Teme!" cempreng. Entak kemana perginya suara lembut tadi, tapi Sasuke juga menyukai suara cempreng ini.

.

.

_**BLARRR**_

Suara ledakan dikejauhan sana mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda yang dari dunia-hanya milik berdua yang lain cuma ngontrak-nya. Dapat mereka lihat asap mengepul bersama dengan satu-persatu nyawa yang menghilang. Haruto-kita panggil dia Naruto- dapat merasakan kegelapan yang berasal dari tiga titik didepan sana. Pohon besar yang menjulang ke langit. Cakra yang hampir mirip dengan indra dan sebuah cakra kecil yang melekat pada tubuh seorang pemuda Uchiha yang sekarat. "Sasuke. Ini belum berakhir. Perang ini masih akan terus berlangsung."

"Hn. Aku tau."

.

Sebuah gudoudama kecil menerjang Kushina yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan Menma. Sakura yang berada di samping Nyonya Namikaze itu tak dapat membantu membarikan pertolongan. Namun sebelum gudoudama itu mengenai sasaran, sebuan pedang hitam dengan lonceng emas telah memukulnya jauh ke udara lalu terbelah menjadi dua kemudia meledak.

Mata Kushina dan Sakura membola melihat dua sosok manusia dan satu hewan yang baru saja datang. "Kaa-san. Biar aku yang lakukan." Mata Kushina tak bisa lepas dari sosok Naruto yang tengah bercahaya menyalurkan sebuah energy menyelimuti Menma. Tak sampai lima detik detak jantung Menma telah kembali dan pada detik ke sepuluh mata itu terbuka. "Kaa-san? Naruto?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi mata biru Naruto memandang Menma dengan lembut. "Kau tak apa Menma?"

"Ya! Kali ini aku pasti akan menghancurkan Madara!"

"…" mata biru Naruto kini memandang kesekitar. Ah. Ia kenal energy yang mulai menipis ini. "Kurama. Bawa aku ketempat Guy-sensei." Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Kushina dan yang lainnya bicara, Naruto pergi menunggangi rubahnya.

"Kurama? Rubah itu Kyuubi? Bagaimana bisa?" Menma memang tak begitu kenal dengan Kyuubi tapi ia tahu nama bijuu itu adalah Kurama. Kenapa Kurama bisa menjadi tunggangan Naruto?

"Naru-chan…" kushina hanya bisa menatap punggung putranya yang menjauh. Ia tak percaya masih diberi kesempatan untuk menatap putra bungsunya yang telah meninggal. Tunggu bukankah Naruto telah meninggal. "Apa dia juga Edotensei!?"

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke saat hendak menyusul Naruto, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Ayo kembali ke Konoha." Mata Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh harap. Berharap permintaannya akan dikabulkan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Memangnya apa yang aku ada di Konoha!?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke tak dapat Sakura jawab. Apa yang ada di Konoha? Keluarga. Tidak. Seluruh keluarga Sasuke telah meninggal. Rumah? Bukan juga. Sasuke mungkin sekarang sudah memiliki rumah lain di luar Konoha. Apa yang ada di Konoha? Dirinya. Benar drirya ada di Konoha.

"Di Konoha ada aku. Kau takkan lagi kesepian Sasuke-kun."

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Dan aku juga tidak membutuhkan Konoha."

"Bukankah kau bilang akan menjadi Hokage Sasuke-kun!?"

"Tidak lagi. Karena aku sudah menemukan dia."

"Dia siap-"

"Sasuke! Mema! Kita harus bergegas sebelum bunga itu mekar sepenuhnya." Kedatangan Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. Mata gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan sengit tapi menjadi sendu ketika menyadarai bahwa tatapan Sasuke kepada pemuda pirang itu begitu lembut.

.

Naruto adalah Kingitsune. Dia membawa keberuntungan kepada semua manusia yang ada di dunia. Oleh karena itu ia tidak bisa membunuh. Ia tidak bisa ikut bertarung menghentikan Madara. Apalagi Madara adalah reinkarnasi dari Shinjirou.

Tapi walau tidak bisa menghentikan Madara, dia bisa membantu para ninja aliansi dalam memulihkan diri. Tubuhnya memiliki energy besar yang di serap dari alam selama beratus-ratus tahun. Menyembuhkan manusia yang hanya berjumlah segini takkan mempengaruhi kekuatannya. Di tambah lagi ia juga di bantu oleh Kurama-nii nya. Ia harus menyimpan energy besar untuk berjaga-jaga bila hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Satu persatu Naruto mendatangi para ninja yang masih berdetak jantungnya. Memberi mereka energy penyembuhan. Naruto tiba di tempat Minato dan Tsunade. Keadaan Ayahnya tidak begitu baik, cakra Minato banyak terkuras karena menggunakan Hiraishin untuk memindahkan seluruh ninja aliansi.

Sementara Tsunade sendiri keadaannya juga kehabisan cakra. Ia menggunakan seluruh cakranya untuk mengobati dan menyembuhkan luka para ninja yang menerima serangan fatal.

Dua dari sembilan ekor emas Naruto bergerak pelan menyentuh dada dua ninja pirang yang ia sayangi. Energy emas Naruto mengalir dengan cepat menyembuhkan dan memulihkan kondisi Minato dan Tsunade. Seyum tak pernah pupus dari wajah beragaris rubah itu, mata birunya menatap Ayah dan Neneknya dengan lembut.

Sementara Naruto tengah memulihkan para ninja aliansi, Sasuke dan Menma melanjutkan pertarungan mereka dengan Madara. Dengan kekuatan Ashura dan Indra yang dimiliki oleh mereka, mereka telah berhasil menekan Madara higga tak dapat menggunakan Limbonya..

.

Ledakan besar terjadi di langit. Bebatuan yang terkena serangan Rasen Shuriken dari Menma mulai berjatuhan. Tapi Naruto merasakan energi jahat yang semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba saja bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang melebihi sinar matahari. Pada bulan itu terlihat pola riak air seperti rinenggan dengan tiga temoute pada masing-masing lingkaran. "Sudah dimuali." Ujar Naruto setelah selesai menyembuhkan Tsunade dan Minato.

Seluruh dunia ninja diterangi sinar bulan, bahkan hingga tak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Pohon Dewa mengeluarkan sulurnya menjerat seluruh ninja yang membeku dalam genjutsu Mugen Tsukiyomi dan mnggantung mereka di bawah kendali Pohon Dewa.

Naruto menutup matanya. Magatama hitam yang berada di seluruh tubuhnya bersinar kehitaman. Sinar hitam itu merambat menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto dan menyebar ke tubuh Kurama yang masih ia tunggangi. Di tanah tempat mereka berpijak terdapat simbil Yin dan Yang bersinar dan berputar. Yin dan Yang, Kegelapan dan Cahaya, untuk menghalangi sinar bulan Naruto menggunakan unsur kegelapan dari Yin dan Yang. Itu membuatnya dapat terlepas dari efek genjutsu Mugen Tsukiyomi.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke, Menma, Sakura dan Kakashi berhasil selamat dari efek sinar bulan karena berlindung di bawah bayang tubuh Susano'o milik Sasuke. Setelah sinar bulan meredup, Susano'o itu menghilang. Dihadapan mereka tampak banyak sosok bergelantungan pada Pohon Shinju. Mereka semua adalah para ninja yang terjebak dalam genjutsu.

"Mata di keningnya!" seru Sakura melihat mata Rinenggan dengan temoute di kening Madara.

"Hati-hati! Kita di kepung bayangan di empat sisi" seru Sasuke memperingatkan Menma yang hendak menerjang Madara. "Aku Tahu!"

"Aku baru saja meghentikan takdir Dunia. Aku melepaskan orang-orang dari rasa sakit, sengsara dan hama. Akulah penyelamat dunia." Ujar Madara dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak! Semua ini hanya kebohongan!" Menma tak mempercayai ilusi. Baginya kebahagiaan dalam ilusi adalah kebohongan.

"Menma! Kau harusnya mengerti. Semua sudah berakhir."

"Tidak Madara. Kau bukanlah sang penyelamat dan ini belum berakhir!" sebuah tangan menembus tubuh Madara di sebelah kiri tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Di belakang sosok Madara tampak sosok zetzu hitam yang mengambil setengah tubuh Obito.

"Zetzu Hitam!? Apa maksudmu ini? Aku adalah penciptamu. Kau itu keinginanku!."

"Kau salah "

Itu tidak benar. Keinginanku adalah Kaguya!"

.

Tubuh Madara dipenuhi oleh bercak hitam, lelaki itu melolong penuh kesakitan. Bebatuan muncul kepermukaan, seluruh cakra yang muncul tiba-tiba, bergerak dan berkumpul pada sosok Madara yang melolong.

"Darimana asal seluruh cakra ini?" seru Sakura yang berusaha menghindar dari puing-puing bebatuan.

"Cakra ini mungkin datang dari orang-orang yang dikontrol oleh Mugen Tsukiyomi."

"Ini buruk Sasuke! Cakranya bahkan lebih banyak dari Juubi!" seru Menma melihat banyak sekali cakra yang di serap oleh tubuh Madara.

Menma dan Sasuke berusaha untuk mengehntiikan peroses penyerapan cakra itu, namun sebelum mereka sempat melancarkan serangan sebuah sulur putih mejerat dan mnyerap cakra mereka berdua.

Tubuh Madara menghitam dan membesar karena terlalu banyak menyerap cakra yang di ambil dari para ninja aliansi. Sasuke dan Menma mengira sebentar lagi tubuh itu akan meledak. Tapi tampakya itu salah. Setelah berhenti menyerap cakra, tubuh Madara bergetar dan menyusut membentuk sebuah tubuh.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut perak dan dua tanduk di kepala bersiri di hadapan empat ninja Konoha itu. Mata wanita itu adalah mata Byakugan dengan satu mata rinenggan dengan temoute di dahi. Di kepalanya terdapat dua tanduk. Pakaiannya berwarna putih dengan tamoute hitam menjadi coraknya.

"Kaguya Ootsuki!" seru Sasuke, ia iangat dulu pernah melihat sosok wanita ini. Ingatan yag ia dapat dari Shinjirou.

Mata Byakugan Kaguya menyadari keberadaan dua simbil milik Putra sulungnya di tubuh Sasuke dan Manma. Wanita itu melempar dua ninja muda itu menjauhi dirinya.

"Mereka berdua pasti Hagoromo dan Hamura. Bukan… mereka Ashura dan Indra?" mata Byakugan Kaguya siaga. "Jadi hagoromo yang memberi kalian tehnik ini."

Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Cakra wanita didepannya ini berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari Madara. Bahkan Madara bukan apa-apa di hadapan wanita ini.

"Tempat ini… tanah ini berada dibawah perlindunganku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian merusaknya lebih parah lagi. Kita hentikan pertarungan ini."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang. Akan kumusnahkan kalian sekarang juga!" tanah pijakan Sasuke, Menma, Sakura dan Kakashi tiba-tiba saja menghilang berubah menjadi lautan lava panas dengan api yang menjalar-jalar.

.

Kaguya memandang sosok Sasuke dan Menma dalam diam. Kedua pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan putra-putranya. Kenapa ia harus melawan putranya lagi? Kenapa putranya harus menjadi musuhnya? Hati ibu mana yang tak skit ketika harus melawan putranya sendiri.

Tapi Kaguya tak mau mengalah. Dunia ini harus dimurnikan. Ditambah lagi Kaguya masih memiliki dendam. Dendam yang ia simpan selama beratus tahun. Ia harus membalaskan dendamnya. Dendam karena kedua putranya telah mengorbankan Haruto, membunuh putra kesayangan sang dewi kelinci.

.

Naruto merasakanya. Keberadaan sang ibnda. Tapi keberadaan itu menghilang besama dengan hilangnya Sasuke dan timnya. Pasti Ibundanya membawa mereka ke dimensi lain.

Naruto bukanlah pengguna cakra. Energy di seluruh tubuhnya berasal dari alam. Baik itu dari tanah, air, angin, api, pepohonan, bahkan binatang. Ia tidak di berkahi cakra melimpah seperti kedua saudaranya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya berasal dari unsur yang sama seperti ayahnya. Semuahnya bersal dari alam. Oleh karena itu ia tidak bisa pemindahan dimensi seperti Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu elemen. Tapi ia bisa mengendalikan alam. Menggerakkan bebatuan, mengubah arah angin, mengendalikan aliran air. Dia adalah anak yang terlair dari campuran roh alam dan tubuh ibunya. Tubuh abadi yang ia dapat dari Ibunya dan kemampuan untuk menyerap energi alam dan mengendalikannya yang ia dapat dari sang ayah.

Itu sebabnya ia dapat melakukan tahnik penyembuhan dengan sangat baik. Karena tubuh manusia berasal dari unsur alam. Ia dapat menyembuhkan manusia seberapapun sekeratnya salakan manusia itu masih memiliki waktu untuk hidup.

Ayah dari Haruto aladah seorang Onmyoji. Bukan Onmyoji sembarangan. Onmyoji yang memiliki darah siluman dalam dirinya. Siluman yang berhasil menjadi seorang Onmyoji pastilah sangat suci. Begitu pula dengan sang ayah. Setelah beribu tahun bertapa melepaskan semua unsur kegelapan yang melekat dari darah silumannya, akhirnya sang ayah berhasil mencapai tingkat tertinggi dari Siluman Rubah. Sebagai seorang Onmyoji, sang ayah sangat ahli dalam bidang penyegelan. Itu sebabnya walau Naruto tidak memiliki cakra dari ibunya, ia masih bisa melakukan penyegelan dengan memanfaatkan unsur alam.

.

Dulu ia berhasil menyegela Juubi dengan memanfaatkan magatama miliknya yang ia dapat setelah memadatakan usur alam di Gunuh Kurama. Dulu saat kembali dari Gunung Kurama, tugas pertamanya adalah meyegel Juubi. Kini setelah beratus tahun berlalu, ia kira ia akan bisa menikmati kehidupan Manusia yang damai. Sekali lagi, saat kembali ke dunia manusia. Dia harus berhadapan dengan juuba serta ibunya. Takdir memang sangat kejam.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 13 End

**Kingitsune**

_**(Rubah Emas)**_

†††

**By : Ayuni Yuukinojo**

†††

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

**Pair : ?/Naruto**

**Warning :**

**Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, Shonen-ai, YAOI.**

Naruto tengah berkumpul dengan empat edotensei yang dibangkitkan Orochimaru. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi dan Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka juga telah menemukan setengah bagian dari tubuh Madara. Naruto sudah berkeliling mencari orag-orang yang mungkin saja selamat dari sinar bulan. Namun sayang semua telah terjerat oleh pohon dewa. Hanya dirinya, Kurama tunggangannya dan para edotensei yang masih sadar. Jangan lupakan tim 7 yang masih menghilang.

Tubuh Madara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aliran cakra yang perlahan membentuk sebuah sosok. Seorang kakek tua dengan mata rinenggan di dahi dan kedua matanya. "Namaku Hagoromo. Aku adalah penemu Ninshuu dan juga dikenal sebagai petapa Rikudo."

"Hagoromo-ani-ue." Seru Naruto saat mengenali sosok yang muncul dari tubuh Madara itu. Mata kedua putra Kaguya itu saling bertemu. Tersirat jelas rasa rindu dalam mata yang berbeda itu.

"Kau tampak sangat sempurna Haruto." Hagoromo menatap penampilan adik bungsunya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama kali sang adik kembali dari Gunng Kurama. "Apakah itu Kurama!?" Hagoromo menatap rubah ekor sembilan yang menjadi tunggangan Naruto. "Jadi setengah dari Kurama ada pada dirimu dan setengahnya ada pada Menma."

"Dimana Menma dan yag lainnya?" Hiruzen Sarutobi sebenarnya tak ingin mengintrupsi reuni yang dilakukan oleh dua sosok yang memiliki aura tingkat tinggi itu tapi ia dan yang lainnya juga harus mengetahui posisi Tim 7.

.

"Jadi Menma dan Tim nya tengah berada di dimensi yang berbeda." Kushina tampak sangat khawatir. Ia tak tahu kesulitan macam apa yang di hadapi putranya di dimensi lain.

"Menma dan Sasuke adalah inti dari pertarungan ini." Ujar Naruto yang tengah duduk santai di atas Kurama yang melayang diudara. Sembilan ekor dari dua sosok Kitsune itu bergerak lembut.

"Ah! Obito telah gugur." Ujar Naruto saat tak merasakan keberadaan Obito lagi.

"Obito? Kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" Tobirama menatap sosok Naruto dengan padangan aneh.

"Aku menggunakan cakra Kurama yang ada pada tubuh Menma sebagai media sensor. Itu bisa ku lakukan karea dulu saat masih menjadi Jinchuriki, cakra milikku terikat dengan erat dengan cakra Kyuubi. Walau aku tak tahu apa penyebab kematiannya. Tapi ini jelas cakra milik Obito yang meghilang. Jadi…."

"Haruto-sama! Bila yang anda katakana adalah benar bahwa cakra hamba terikat dengan cakra anda. Bukankah anda bisa pergi ketempat Menma berada dengan menggunakan cakra hamba!?" Mata biru Naruto memandang Kurama, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu lupa akan hal yang penting itu. "Kau benar Kurama!" seru Naruto girang.

Dengan segera ia turun dari punggung Kurama, melayang diudara dengan indahnya. "Kurama. Aku pinjam cakramu." Ujar Naruto sambil merapal beberapa mantar.

"Apa dia bisa menuju dimensi lain? Bukankah dia tidak memiliki mata Sharingan? Dia juga sepertinya tidak memiliki cakra." Tobirama memandang Naruto dengan penuh minat. Selama ini setaunya segala hal bisa di lakukan asalkan ada cakra. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sosok yang di tubuhnya bahkan tak ada cakra sedikitpun.

"Anda terlalu meremehkan adikku Nindaime Hokage. Dia adalah Kingitsune sempurna yang mengendalikan unsur alam. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya membuka pintu dimensi lain dengan kekuatannya sekarang asalkan ada penghubung antar dua dimensi itu."

"**Jinsei no Youso : Jigen Getto"** tubuh Naruto dan Kurama bercahaya terang keemasan. Didepan dua kitsune itu puncul sebuah gerbang Torii berbentuk Myoujin –gerbang kuil shinto- merah yang didalamnya terdapat arus warna yang berputar-putar. Dari dalam arus warna itu tiba-tiba terlihat setitik cahaya kemerahan. Cahaya di tubuh Kurama bersinar lebih terang dan bergerak dengan cepat menggapai cahaya kemerahan didalam Torii.

Ketika cahaya di tubuh Kurama telah memasuki gerbang, dengan segera Naruto menduduki punggung Kurama. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah energy yang menarik mereka berdua memasuki gerbang dimensi itu. "Kurama. Konsentrasilah. Bayangkan wujud Menma sejelas mungkin. Bila tidak, kita akan tersesat di dalam arus antar dimensi."

Energy yang menarik Naruto dan Kurama semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin jelasnya wujud Menma dalam pikiran Kurama. Semakin keras energy yang menarik mereka, semakin terang juga cahaya yang menyelimuti Naruto dan Kurama. Hingga pada duatu detik mereka tersedot sepenuhnya dalam Torii.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata. Yang naruto lihat adalah daratan bebatuan yang kering. Didepannya ada sosok bertubuh besar dengan berbagai kepala menyerupai kepala Bijuu. _'Haha-ue'_

"Kurama." Hanya dengan mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya, rubah berekor sembilan itu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membawa tubuh tuannya ke tempat medan pertempuran.

Dalam perjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada, Naruto dapat melihat sosok besar itu mulai berubah, memunculkan wujud Kaguya dengan sebuah bola hitam besar di tangan wanita itu. Itu adalah Gudoudama raksasa yang terbentuk dari unsur alam angin, api, tanah, petir, kayu, Yin dan Yang. Magatama pada tubuh Naruto bersinat terang dan bergetar. Merasa tertarik oleh energy Yin dan Yang yang ada pada gudoudama itu.

Saat Kaguya hendak melemparkan gudoudama raksasa itu pada empat ninja di depannya, magatama milik Naruto melesat dengan cepat mengikat tubuh Kaguya dengan erat. Magatama itu masih mengenali energy yang sempat menjadi musuhnya dulu dan dengan otomatis mengingat pemilik energy itu.

Sasuke, Menma, Kakashi dan Sakura yang hampir terkena bola besar itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka dapat melihat tubuh Kaguya tertahan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun terikat oleh puluhan magatama.

"Sasuke! Menma! Kakashi! Cepat hancurkan gudoudama itu dan segel Juubi!" keempat ninja Konoha itu memandang kelangit. Disana tampak Naruto tengah berdiri dengan Kurama didepannya siaga. Kedua tangan Naruto di katupkan didada bersinar kebiruan menjaga agar gudoudama yang mengikat Kaguya tidak melonggar.

Mengerti bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu. Tiga ninja lelaki dari Konoha itu menerjang maju. Dengan Susano'o miliknya Kakashi berusaha menghancurkan gudoudama Kaguya. Tapi Gudoudama itu terlalu besar, kekuatan Kakashi tidak cukup. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu segera membentuk sembilan api rubah keemasan di setiap ujung ekornya. Setelah api itu cukup besar ia segera melempar api itu menuju gudoudama.

Benda bulat hitam besar itu terbakar. Api rubah Naruto tercipta dari unsur alam yang murni. Sama kuatnya dengan amaterasu, namuan karena terbuat dari unsur alam, selain digunakan untuk menyerang, api rubah itu juga bisa dugunakan untuk melindungi dan menyembuhkan. Melihat gudoudama besar itu sudah mulai lenyap Sasuke dan Menma mengambil kesempana untuk menyegel wanita itu.

Mata Kaguya tak bisa beralih dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini ada jauh didepannya. Mata byakugan wanita itu meneteskan air mata. Tangan wanita itu berusaha meraih sosok jauh didepannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia merindukan putra bungsunya. "Haruto!" seru wanita itu memanggil-manggil anaknya. "Haruto Anakku!"

Dengan dua symbol pemberian Petapa Rikudou Sasuke dan Menma berhasil menyegel Kaguya. Mata merah di dahi wanita itu mulai memutih. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kendali dan membesar membentuk wujud Juubi. Satu persatu para Bijuu yang terserap mulai melepaskan diri menyisakan tubuh Godamazo. Permukaan tanah di tarik oleh energy yang besar menuju patung godamazo yang menjadi tubuh Juubi. Dalam raungan patung itu Naruto dapat merasakan tangisan dan teriakan Kaguya, ibunya. Magatama Naruto masih mengikat tubuh godamazo sampai seluruh tubuh patung itu tertutup bebatuan, membentuk bulan yang baru.

"Haha-ue. Perang sudah berakhir. Manusia sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Dengan berkah berupa cakra yang Haha-ue sebarkan, anda telah menciptakan dunia yang indah. Tapi Haruto mohon, jangan pernah rusak dunia yang sangat Haruto cintai ini. Haha-ue, kembalilah ke bulan dan lihatlah dari atas sana bagaimana manusia menjalankan hidup mereka dengan kaki dan tangan mereka sendiri."

.

Empat ninja dan dua kitsune itu kini telah berkumpul. Mereka melihat kesekitar, tampak tanah dan bebatuan mulai ditarik oleh tubuh Juubi. Terlihat sekali para ninja itu mulai panic. Bagaimana cara mereka kembali sekarang?

Sementara itu Naruto dan Kurama tampak tengah berbincang-bicang dengan para Bijuu yang berhasil lolos dari tubuh Kaguya. Kesembilan Bijuu itu tampak sangat senang bisa melihat sosok pencipta mereka sekali lagi.

Mendengar kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh manusia di sana tentu membuat Naruto tertawa geli. Mereka tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Tenanglah! Hagoromo-ani-ue pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membawa kita kembali." Dan benar saja. Belum sampai beberapa detik tubuh mereka semua telah berpindah kedimensi pertama tempat dunia mereka berasal.

.

"Menma siapa dia?" Sakura adalah yang pertamakali membuka suara.

"Dia petapa tua! Ini adalah…"

"Ya, kalian telah kembali. Aku menggunakan Kuchiyose bersama 3 Kage terdahulu dan juga para Kage legenda dari tanah suci. Sasuke, Menma dan semuanya. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan dunia."

Dari kejauhan Naruto memandang kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari pera ninja di depannya. Akhirnya perah berakhir. Ia tak perlu mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Kaguya. Ia merasa lega karena kali ini bukan dia yang melenyapkan sang ibu.

"Kau juga sudah berjasa Haruto. Kenapa kau berada jauh disana!?" suara sang kakak tertua Ootsuki terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Naruto. Dengan perlahan bersama Kurama tunggangannya ia berjalan mendekati sang kakak.

"Hagoromo-ani-ue." Sapa Naruto saat sudah ada didekat sang kakak. Para Hokage terdahulu menatap Naruto dengan penasarah.

"Tuan Petapa, siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya seorang Kage dari Tsuchigakure.

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah adik bungsuku. Haruto Kingitsune. Mungkin orang-orang di Konoha mengenalnya sebagai Naruto Namikaze." Jelas Petapa Rikudou sambil menepuk pela punggung sang adik. Tampaknya dia sangat bangga.

"Jadi dia Naruto? Bagaimana bisa?" Kakashi masih ingat bahwa Naruto telah tewas saat misi dulu. "Apa dia juga edotensei!?"

Menma berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia memandang kembarannya dari atas hingga bawah. Melirik penasaran pada sembilan ekor Naruto yang bergerak gelisah. "Kau punya ekor! Jadi ini Mode Kyuubi mu!? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sagat muda? Kita kan seumuran dan kembar!"

"Bodoh." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab, tapi Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menuju mereka. "Pak tua! Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara agar aku bisa terlepas dari tubuh manusia ini!?"

Perkataan Sasuke menarik perhatian bukan hanya para Ninja tapi juga para Bijuu. Petapa Rikudou memandang Sasuke lama dengan mata Rinenggannya. "Kenapa kau ingin terlepas dari tubuh manusia ini Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku adalah Shinjirou, penerus klan Tengu di gunung Kurama. Aku ke dunia ini untuk mengikuti Haruto-hime. Baru pada reinkarnasi kali ini aku bertemu dengannya. Haruto-hime telah kembali ketubuhnya. Akupun harus kembali ke wujudku yang semula." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Yang di katakana Sasuke memang benar. Ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Shinjirou sang penerus klan Tengu di gunung Kurama. Ia turun ke dunia untuk mengikuti jiwa Haruto. Setelah ber-reinkarnasi beberapa kali, baru kali ini dia berhasil bertemu dengan sang rubah emas. Awalnya Sasuke sempat ragu apakah benar dia adalah Shinjirou, karena wajah mereka sangat berbeda. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, wajah Itachi lebih menyerupai wajah Shinjirou. Tapi itu wajar. Sasuke dan Itachi adalah bersaudara wajar jika Itachi memiliki wajah menyerupai Shinjirou. "Sasuke. Untuk melepas tubuh manusiamu ku rasa Haruto lebih mengerti akan hal itu. Kau adalah Tengu dari Gunung Kurama. Haruto lebih mengerti hal-hal di gunung Kurama dibandingkan diriku."

"Menma, Naruto. Maaf Kaa-chan tidak bisa menemani kalian selama ini. Naruto kaa-chan minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah di lakukan oleh ayahmu. Andai saja Kaa-chan masih adadi samping kalian. Pasti kalian takka merasakan penderitaa seperti ini." Kushina memeluk kedua putranya dengan erat. Ia selama ini mengetahui pederitaan seperti apa yang di alami oleh kedua putranya terutama Naruto. "Menma, naruto. Kaa-chan sangat mencintai kalian."

Satu persatu para edotensei mulai menghilang. Mereka kembali ke tanah suci tempat mereka berada. Menma menangis melihat kepergian Kushina, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut, ia tahu walau sang ibu telah pergi tapi Naruto masih bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Setelah para edotense menghilang, Sasuke dan Menma segera melepaskan tehnik Genjutsu Mugen Tsukiyomi yang mengikat para ninja. Satu-persetu mereka mulai membuka mata. Melihat dunia baru dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan cerah. Sementara para Bijuu telah di kirim kealam Bijuu dengan Menma sebagai perantar mereka.

Sementara Menma dan Sasuke melepaskan para ninja, Naruto membuat beberapa kitsunebi atau api rubah berwarna keemasan dan melepaskannya kepejuru wilayah peperangan. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan para hewan yang terluka akibat terkena tehnik para ninja.

Naruto juga memperbaiki keadaan alam yang rusak akibat tehnik ninja tingkat tiggi dan ledakan bijuudama. Memenuhi kawah ledakan dengan air hingga tercipta danau baru, menumbuhkan pepohonan rindang pada wilayah yang kekeringan dan terbakar. Tak lupa ia juga meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk membakar batang dari pohon dewa yang masih tersisa hingga lenyap. Energy pohon dewa terlalu besar dan berbahaya bagi seluruh dunia. Untuk mencegah penyalah gunaannya pohon itu harus dilenyapkan hingga keakar-akarnya.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Para ninja aliansi telah kembali kedesa mereka masing-masing. Pemakaman untuk mereka yang gugur juga telah dilakukan. Minato juga telah kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas Hokagenya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Minato mengunjungi makam Kushina bersama dengan Menma dan Naruto.

Keberadaan Naruto –lengkap dengan Kurama- di Konoha tentunya membuat para warga terkejut dan ketakutan. Bagimana tidak, dihadapan mereka berdiri dua sosok yang sangat mereka takuti. Kyuubi no Youko yang menghancurkan Konoha dulu dan Naruto, bocah yang dulu selalu mereka tindas. Apalagi wujud Naruto sedikit-sangat- berubah.

Dihari pertama Naruto menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Konoha, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat Konoha sudah hampir setahun tidak turun hujan dan langit saat itu sangat cerah. Para anak-anak menari di tengah derasnya hujan, sedangkan para orang dewasa berteduh di tempat terdekat. Naruto dan Kurama sendiri malah berjalan dengan santai di bawah derasnya hujan, seolah tak perduli jika nanti akan terkena demam.

Sasuke juga ikut mengunjungi Konoha. Membuat para anbu bersiaga, berjaga-jaga jika Uchiha terakhir itu akan melakukan hal gila lainnya. Keberadaan Sasuke di Konoha membuat Sakura dan Ino senang, mereka terus menempel di dekat Sasuke walau Karin sudah berusaha mengusir mereka. Karin juga kini menetap di Konoha. Sebagai Uzumaki yang tersisa, Minato memberikan Karin perlindungan.

Para warga dan ninja bersama-sama mulai membangun Konoha kembali. Beberapa fasilitas yang rusak di perbaiki. Mau bagaimana lagi, kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh penyerangan Pain dulu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Apalagi para ninja yang turun dalam perang banyak yang terluka, Rumah Sakit sangat penuh hingga perlu di bangun Rumah Sakut yang baru. Sakura dan Karin walau enggan, harus membantu para ninja medis merawat para Ninja. Sedangkan Tsunade membantu para Kage memulihkan diri.

Selama di Konoha Naruto mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sangat ia rindukan. Akademi Konoha, partemennya, hutan kematian tempat ia selalu berlatih, danau di komplekas Uchiha, makam sang Ibu dan Hokage-jiji. Ia juga membantu Sasuke membuat makam khusus untuk Itachi di kompleks Uchiha.

Kedua pemuda itu sering terlihat berjalan-jalan di Konoha bersama dengan Kurama yang tak mau dipisahkan dari Naruto dan Juugo yang masih mengikuti Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong Suigetsu menghilang tepat setelah terlepas dari efek genjutsu. Sepertinya ia akan memulai kembali misi pengumpulan pedang legendaris-nya.

Mereka menyusuri pemukiman warga, mengunjungi Iruka-sensei, makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku dan Yakiniku-Q. tentu saja mereka diawasi oleh para Anbu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Para tetua Konoha yang tersisa terlalu takut jika dua pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan setara Juubi itu akan melakukan pemberontakan. Paranoid sekali memang, tapi itu wajar. Bagaimanapun dulu Konoha telah melakukan banyak kesalah kepada dua pemuda itu.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kurama dan Juugo juga mengunjungi pemukiman para lansia yang berada di belakang bukit Hokage. Wilayah disana masih sangat asri dipenuhi dengan pepohonan dan sawah-sawah yang baru ditanami. Para orang tua disana sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok rubah Naruto. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang memberi salam dan memintah berkah. Berharap dengan kunjungan Naruto dapat memberkan kebahaiaan kepada Konoha. Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas permohonan tulus mereka.

Mereka berempat diajak mengalilingi pemukiman disana. Disuguhi makanan, minuman dan cemilan. Sangat ramah, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada di pusat desa. Yang selalu menatap mereka dengan ketakutan.

Tepat seminggu empat hari setelah menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan desa. Kepergian mereka di antar oleh Minato yang terlihat sangat sedih dan Menma yang menangis. Padahal ia sangat merindukan kembarannya. Sakura sempat memohon-mohon kepada Sasuke untuk menetap di Konoha serta menuntut pada Naruto karena telah mengingkari janjinya. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. berkata bahwa ia telah menepati janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke ke Konoha. Kepergian Sasuke kali ini bukan lagi tanggung jawab Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" Gaara yang ikut mengantar kepergian Naruto bertanya.

"Kami akan kembali ke Gunung Kurama. Sasuke harus memulihkan diri di sana jika ingin kembali ke wujud semula. Kurama dan aku juga tak bisa terlalu lama berada disini." Mata biru Naruto memandang orang-orang yang mengantar kepergian mereka. Yang pergi ke Gunung Kurama hanya Naruto, Sasuke dan Kurama. Karin dan Juugo tidak bisa ikut karena mereka tidak memiliki ikatan sedikitpun dengan kampung halaman para rubah itu.

"Apa kau akan mengunjungi kami?" diselingi dengan isak tangis Menma bertanya. Padahal ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan kembarannya. "Ayah apakah mereka harus pergi?"

"Tak ada pilihan lain Menma." Minato tak dapat menghentikan putranya. Ia sadar kepergian putranya adalah untuk keseimbangan negara elemental. Konoha terlalu menjadi desa yang overpower dengan keberadaan Menma dan Sasuke di dalamnya apagi bila di tambah dengan Naruto. Untuk mencegah rusaknya keseimbangan antar negara Naruto dan Sasuke harus melepas status mereka sebagai ninja dan warga Konoha.

Negara yang terlalu overpower akan memberikan kecemasan dan ketakutan kepada Negara tetangga serta keangkuhan dan kesombongan bagi Negara itu sendiri. Perang bisa saja terjadi bila hal itu dibiarkan.

"Tenang saja. Bila keadaan Kurama dan Sasuke telah pulih, maka kami akan mengunjungi kalian semua."ucap Naruto tapi tidak berjanji. Ia tak tahu kapan Sasuke akan kembali ke wujud Tengunya. Naruto saja memerlukan waktu berpuluh tahun.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju arah desa Uzushio tempat asal klan Uzumaki. Sebelum menuju dunung Kurama, Naruto ingin mengunjungi kuil Inari. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak mengunjungi tempat itu.

Selain itu ia terkadang juga merasakan keberadaan Itachi di sana. Tampaknya Uchiha sulung itu sering mampir dan berdoa.

Kuil Inari berada di tanah lapang di tengah hutan lebat Uzushio. Jalan setapak yang menghubungkan wilayah kuil dengan desa sudah dipenuhi dengan semak belukar. Sambil menyusuri jalan setapak Naruto membersihkan semak belukar itu.

"Itachi-nii sering mampir kekuil." Ujar Naruto saat sudah melihat gerbang Torii dari kuil Inari. Sasuke membantu membersihkan semak sambil mendengarkan Naruto bicara. "Ia selalu memohon agar kau dibarikan kebahagiaan dan dosa-dosanya diampuni."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Saat aku kembali ke Gunung Kurama dan memulihkan tubuh setelah misi pengejaranmu itu. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kematian Jiraiya, Orochimaru, kau yang membunuh Danzo dan juga Itachi. Aku juga tahu bahwa Itachi sedang sakit saat bertarung denganmu. Aku memberikan sedikit kekuatan agar ia bisa bertahan sampai kalian bertemu."

Mereka berdua memasuki wilayah kuil Inari. Gerbang Torii yang berwarna merah itu tampak sudah sangat tua dan lapuk. Naruto dengan mudah memulihkannya. Saat tiba di kuil mereka melihat dua buah jeruk yang sudah mengering. Tampaknya itu adalah persembahan terakhir dari Itachi.

Kuil Inari itu tidak begitu besar. Hanya selua meter dengan atap dan tiang penyangga berwarna merah, sisanya semua berwarna putih. Didepan kuil terdapat dua patung rubah yang saling berhadapan. Didekat Torii terdapat chozuya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan air. Air di sana masih sangat bersih, biasanya air di chozuya digunakan untuk membersihkan tangan dan mulut sebelum berdoa.

Disebelah kanan halaman kuil terdapat banyak sekali ema yang bergantung. Ema-ema tersebut berisi permohonan dan ucapatn terimakasih dari para pengunjung kuil. Bahkan ada beberapa ema yang sudah lapuk dan jatuh ketanah. Naruto berjalan mendekati kumpulan ema yang begantung disana. Ia tidak membaca apa yang tertulis di ema itu, tapi hanya dengan menyentuhnya ia bisa tahu ketulusan dari orang-orang yang menulisnya.

Di kiri kuil terlihat sebuah pohon sakura besar yang batangnya terikat oleh untaian shimenawa atau jalinan tali jerami yang digantungi dengan shide –lipatan kertas putih-. Pohon sakura itu sangat besar hingga batangnya bahkan hampir sama luasnya dengan luas bangunan kuil.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke membersihkan tangan dan mulut di chozuya, airnya sangat segar sementara itu Kurama tampak merebahkan diri di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang. Setelah membersihkan diri mereka menuju bagian depan kuil. Mempersembahkan tiga buah jeruk segar meggantikan jeruk kering persembahan Itachi. Setelah membersihkan bagian dalam kuil, Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Kurama menuju Gunung Kurama.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Konoha berubah dengat sangat cepat. Dibalik patung para Hokage tampak berbagai bangunan tinggi menjulang. Wajah di patung itupun sudah bertambah. Lihat, ada wajah Kakashi di urutan kelima dan Menma di urutan keenam. Pemukiman di sekitar desa Konoha juga sudah bertambah. Bahkan di Uzushio sendiri.

Malam itu pada bulan ketiga di tahun itu dilaksanakan sebuah festival di kuil Inari dekat bekas Uzushio. Penyelenggaranya tentu saja Konoha, para Kage turut diundang dalam memeriahkan acara ini. Ini adalah festival ke empat yang telah dilaksanakan. ide dari pelaksaan ini diberikan oleh Minato. dulu ia mengalami kesulitan karena tidak menemukan gadis atau pemuda dari klan Uzumaki yang dapat memimpin upacara. Tapi setelah Karin bergabung dengan Konoha dan Naruto menyerahkan gulungan berisi rentetan dan aturan upacara akhirnya festival kuil Inari bisa di selenggarakan.

Oh didekat kuil, dibawah pohon sakura juga telah dibangun kuil kecil baru seluas 100 x 100cm. Kuil Massha –kuil sekunder- itu di berinama Kingitsune no Jinja lengkap dengan gerbang Torii kecil dan dua patung mini rubah didepannya.

Festival itu dilaksanakan selama dua malam. Di buka dengan tarian yang di bawa oleh penari klan Uzumaki dan ditutup malam besonya dengan peluncuran kembang api dan lampon.

Biasanya saat pembukaan festival banyak sekali rubah-rubah yang berdatangan dan berjejer di dekat Kingitsune no Jinja. Membuat para pengunjung memberikan sedikit makanan kepada mereka. Biasanya setelah diberikan makanan satu persatu mereka akan pergi.

Kebetulan malam itu bulan sedang purnama. Karin baru saja selesai menarikan tarian persembahan sekaligus tarian pembuka saat cahaya keemasan dan kebiruan munsul di atas pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran. Cahaya itu perlahan membentuk sebuah sosok.

Dua orang pemuda, satu pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan kinagashi putih dan haori keemasan tengah duduk di dahan terbesar milik pohon sakura. Dibelakang pemuda pirang itu terdapat ekor-ekor yang bergerak dengan sangat lembut. pemuda pirang itu tampak tengah memakan permen apel di tangannya. Di sebelah pemuda pirang itu tampak cahaya kebiruan yang membentuk sosok pemuda dengan sayap kecoklatan besar di punggungnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan yukata biru tua dengan haori hitam berpola burung elang.

Keberadaan dua pemuda itu tidak hanya disadari oleh oleh Karin tapi juga beberapa ninja di tempat itu. Juugo yang kebetulan ada didekat pohon sakura langsung menghampiri dua pemuda yang baru muncul itu.

"Sudah lama sekali kami tidak berkunjung." Ujar pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Minato yang juga menyadari keberadaan dua pemuda itu langsung berjalan mendekat.

"Naruto. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Ujar lelaki tua itu, rambutnya sudah mulai memutih walau dapat disamarkan oleh rambut pirangnya. "Menma pasti sangat senang bila tahu kau datang."

"Maaf baru bisa datang sekarang. Sasuke membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk pulih." Ujar Naruto melompat turun dari pohon diikuti Sasuke di sampingnya. Minato menatap Sasuke dengan tertarik. Pemuda Uchiha itu tak banyak berubah selain adanya sepasang sayap di punggung dan matanya yang lebih memancarkan kehangatan.

Beberapa ekor rubah yang masih menunggu sedekah dari para pengunjung mulai mengerumuni Naruto dan Sasuke. "Mereka sangat manis." Ujar naruto mengelus kepala rubah-rubah itu.

"Apa kalian akan lama disini?" Gaara yang baru saja datang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Setelah ini kami akan berkeliling. Ada tugas yang harus Naruto selesaikan." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab tetapi Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu terlalu asik mengelus rubah-rubah yang mulai banyak berdatangan, mengerumuni pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Sasuke-kun?" Karin yang baru datang setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi yukata keunguan bertanya.

"Aku bertugas mengawal dia." Ujar Sasuke dingin pada gadis itu.

Satu persatu para ninja yang mengenal dua sosok pemuda itu mulai berdatangan. Menma langsung menerjang kembarannya dengan pelukan yang erat membuat Sasuke harus menarik penyandang gelar Rokudaime Hokage itu menjauh. Sedangkan Kiba yang datang bersama Akamaru di hadiahi geraman oleh para rubah. Yah, rubah-rubah itu sangat benci dengan anjing.

Sasuke harus berusaha ekstra keras saat harus menjauhkan para Roky 9 dari Naruto. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang dengan berlari, menerjang lalu memeluk membuat perempatan mundul di dahi sang tengu.

Sabar. Sasuke, sabar. Mereka hanya bertemu Naruto semalam dan kau bisa bersama pemuda pirang itu bermalam-malam.

Menma memperkenalkan dua orang anaknya. Boruto dan Himawari, pemuda Namikaze itu ternyata menikah dengan Hinata. Rambut Boruto pirang seperti kakeknya lengkap dengan tiga kumis seperti Menma, begitu pula dengan Himawari. Hanya saja gadis itu berambut biru seperti ibunya. Oh, mata mereka berdua berwarna safir. Gen sang kakek tampaknya mengalir dengan deras di nadi mereka berdua. Berharap saja Hyuuga Hiashi tidak murka karena tak ada satupun cucuya yang mirip dengannya.

Ino datag bersama dengan Sai, putra mereka benar-benar campuran dari ayah dan ibunya. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Bersyukurlah wahai para penyandang klan Nara. Akhirnya ada satu orang di klan kalian yang tidak bertampang pemalas.

Sakura tidak bisa hadir di festival kali ini. Katanya ia tengah mengandung anak Lee 8 bulan. Naruto berharap anaknya lahir selamat. Konoha pasti gempar nanti dengan kehadiran seorang anak bersemangat masa muda dengan kekuatan sebesar monster. Choji juga tidak bisa datang karena harus menemani istrinya yang tengah mengendung anak kedua.

Naruto merasa senang. Teman-teman dan keluarganya tampak sangat bahagia setelah kepergiannya. Semalaman ia menemani teman-teman mereka bercerita. Mencoba beberapa makanan dan juag minuman serta mendapat berbagai pelukan dari para senseinya. Jangan lupakan jitakan di kepala dan ciuman di dahi oleh Tsunade yang membuat Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya.

Setelah lewat tengah malam, festival hari pertama usai. Naruto dan Sasuke juga mulai melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka menyusuri hutan dengan penampilan layaknya manusia biasa, tanpa adanya ekor dan telinga rubah serta sayap besar di punggung.

Mereka mengunjungi satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Membantu sebuah desa yang kesulitan. Berdoa di kuil-kuil yang sudah di tinggalkan. Bergadengan tangan menebar kebahagiaan walau terkadang harus mengalami kesulitan karena menghadapi bandit.

Mereka tidak pernah menetap di suatu desa lebih dari lima hari kecuali ada perayaan dan sebagainya. Orang-orang di desa yang sempat mereka singgahi menyebut mereka sebagai pengelana, atau petapa. Terkadang mereka akan mendapa surat dari kawan-kawan mereka. Menanyakan kabar, sedang dimana, atau kapan akan berkunjung.

Mereka akan terus berpetualang, dari satu desa ke desa lainnya. Berdua mereka melihat perubahan dunia ninja. Perkembangan teknologi serta peradaban. Mereka bukan lagi manusia. Mereka berdua adalah Kitsune dan tengu. Waktu bukanlah hal yang membatasi kebersamaan mereka. Selamanya mereka akan berpetualang bersama.

**END**

AN:

Ini adalah chap terakhir. Aku minta maaf jika ada bayak kesalahan pada pembuatan fict ini. Terutama dalam membuat adegan peperangan. Disini Menma dan Sasuke tidak melakukan pertarungan di Lembah Akhir. Sejak awal aku memang akan membuat naruto menjadi seorang petualang. Atau setidaknya terlepas dari ikatan desa. Disini reinkarasi Ashura dan Indra adalah Menma dan Sasuke. Hanya saja pertarungan terakhir antara Menma dan Sasuke tidak terjadi karena Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi Hokage.

Teriakasih buat yang sudah membaca fict ini. Mungkin alur ceritanya terlihat sangat cepat. Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha menyelasikan fict ini sebelum akhirnya HIATUS karena ngurus skripsi.

Jadi doakan aku agar skripsiku kelar dan bulan Mei nanti bisa wisuda.

Selamat Tahun Baru -walau telat-

Sampai Jumpa.

_**Ayuuni Yuukinojo**_

_**Denpasar Bali, 6/Jan/2016**_


End file.
